Overture
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Exiliada por su seguridad, La princesa Maria Cadenzavna Eve es llevada a Japón salvaguardada por su misteriosa guardespaldas Kazanari Tsubasa. Mientras lucha contra los términos de su exilio y su nueva vida comienza sentirse atraída por quien juró protegerla con su vida. En un mundo lleno de guerra y política... ¿les será permitido el amor?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola lectores de Senki Zesshou Symphogear no se si se acuerden de mi, mi nombre esta arriba y anteriormente subi unos one-shot's TsubaMaria y la traducción del FIC "Love Love Idol Connection DESS!" ahora me presento ante ustedes de nuevo con una traducción del genialoso Xesphanite del conocido fic Overture para aquellos que les cueste el inglés y no vuelvan a batallar con el google traductor jejejeje._

 _Sin más que decir..._

 ** _Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena._**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 1**

La noche estaba por caerse y Maria veía esto por la ventana de su habitación. La ligera brisa agitaba ligeramente su largo y ondulado cabello de color rosa que rebosaba en dos bollos en punta en ambos lados de su cabeza. Sus ojos de un azul verdoso bastante brillante fueron quienes captaron los tonos rojos y anaranjados que tomó el cielo mientras el sol se ocultaba en una montañosa cordillera cercana. La vista era hermosa y siempre esperaba con calma el poder ver la mejor vista que proporcionaba de todo el reino, más sin embargo, ella era consciente de que no podría volver a tener esa vista nunca más.

María apretó los puños para evitar que le temblaran tratando de mantener su rostro tranquilo y sereno.

—Maria-neesan—Le llamó una familiar voz. María se giró topándose con su hermana menor, Serena, allí de pie con una clara expresión de calma en sus suaves ojos de color cian a diferencia de aquella calma forzada que tenía ella, pues esa calma si era genuina. Maria pudo ver como Serena ya había aceptado su destino y deseaba que pudiera igualmente aceptar el suyo—La carroza está esperando—Le dijo en voz baja, como si el hecho de hablar más fuerte pudieran romper el temple de su hermana mayor.

Su habitual cabello castaño parecía ser de un rojo brillante cuando la luz del atardecer la iluminó y la usual tiara plateada que se sentaba encima de su cabeza ya no estaba, así como la tiara de la propia Maria se había ido.

—Entonces vamos—La voz de Maria sonó casual e internamente se felicitó por ello y con un movimiento suave la misma se puso de pie con sus manos cruzadas de manera modesta frente a ella. El largo vestido blanco y negro que llevaba no estaba arrugado en lo absoluto y esto se notaba mientras caminaba hacia su hermana, la cual le esperó con su silbante y largo vestido amarillo y blanco.

Ambas hermanas caminaron con tranquilidad por los pasillos de piedra que conformaban su hogar. La mirada de Maria se mantuvo fija en el suelo contando mentalmente el sonido de los pasos apagados que estaba dando, ni siquiera se atrevió a dar un simple vistazo a la orgullosa colección de pinturas de su familia que le habían inspirado para escribir cientos de historias en su niñez, no quería tener más recordatorios de un lugar que estaba a punto de perder para siempre.

Siguieron avanzando por más pasillos, las ocasionales estatuas de héroes y armaduras hicieron su aparición y Maria no pudo evitar recordar con cariño a su madre la cual se quejaba de que su casa era más un museo que un castillo con todas esas estatuas y pinturas más otras cosas que su padre había insistido en conservar al igual que su abuelo y varios de sus antepasados. Había tapices tejidos de manera compleja, delicados candelabros de cristal e incluso los soportes para las antorchas eran una obra de arte, de oro y plata hecha por los mejores artesanos, se notaba que no habían reparado en gastos e incuso las grandes ventadas de vidrio reforzado tenían metal que se entrecruzaban igualmente con oro y plata. De hecho gran parte de las cosas en el castillo tenían por lo menos plata en ellas, después de todo la riqueza de su país venía de la extracción de las minerías que estaban bastante cercanas.

Incluso con el resplandor del día que acababa los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, incluso los funcionarios que tenían como trabajo ser quienes encendieran las antorchas estaban ausentes, sabía que era mejor si no veía a nadie pero la soledad que sintió fue inminente por lo que apretó los puños hasta que pudo sentir cómo sus uñas querían desgarrar su piel. Casi inmediatamente una mano más pequeña y delicada tomó las suyas, Maria se sorprendió un poco al principio hasta que reconoció quien era y se permitió relajarse.

Serena le tomaba de la mano mientras le daba una mirada bastante cargada de todo aquello que intentaba transmitirle y Maria no ocupó palabra alguna para entenderlo, por esto mismo la soledad se desvaneció y Maria aflojó el agarre en sus manos. Seguido de esto siguieron caminando, ahora con sus manos entrelazadas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino el sol ya se había puesto por completo y la luna estaba en el cielo. Se encontraban en la parte trasera del castillo en donde había una pequeña salida que casi nunca estaba abierta. Tres figuras les esperaban, las cuales eran iluminadas por la luz de una de tantas antorchas, una de tales figuras era la de una mujer sentada en lo que parecía en una silla de un gran respaldo equipada con ruedas en la parte inferior lo que le permitía moverse cuando le empujaban.

—María, Serena—Les llamó Nastassja. Una mujer aparentemente estricta de ojos azules y un cabello de un azulado aún más oscuro con un moño detrás, la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba paralizada y por ello era necesaria la silla. Su cara era delicada y suave pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no fuera una mujer con la cual no quisieras meterte, puesto que a pesar de su discapacidad había un aura intimidante que no dejaba hacerte creer que era alguien indefensa; sin embargo, Maria sabía que ella era una de las personas más amables con las que jamás se toparía de nuevo, e igualmente su madre adoptiva, la actual regente del país de Serbia, y a su lado dos chicas de apenas quince años eran las criadas de mayor confianza de Maria y de Serena.

Una de ellas era Kirika, la más alegre de las dos. De corto cabello rubio y vibrantes ojos verdes llenos de vida, con un clip de metal en forma de cruz con el que recogía parte de los cabellos que caían en su cara. A su lado estaba Shirabe, la más tranquila de las dos. Poseía un cabello negro y largo que presumía en dos coletas gemelas atadas por lazos de color rosa cual sus ojos de un tranquilo cereza. Ambas chicas parecían solemnes dado a que estaban en completo silencio mirando cómo se acercaban en lugar de otorgarles su usual saludo jovial.

—Madre—Le reconoció María una ve frente a ella junto a su hermana menor, la cual apretó su mano tratando de brindarle apoyo antes de soltarla y mirar a las tres con tristeza.

— ¿Estás lista? —Los ojos de Nastassja se suavizaron una vez que vieron a Maria con un ligero tinte de tristeza en su rostro, ésta se mordió el labio endureciendo su expresión y asintió—En ese caso…—Nastassja hizo un gesto aprobación—La carroza te llevará al puerto, siento mucho que tengamos que llegar a esto—Un atisbo de remordimiento y culpabilidad se pudo ver en ella por la decisión que había tomado, tanto por su país como por Maria y Serena, no fue fácil llegar a ella y llevarla a cabo pero era algo de debía hacerse, más esto no alivió el dolor de Maria.

María quería decirle cientos de cosas a aquella mujer que la acogió junto con Serena después de la prematura muerte de sus padres hace ocho años. No quería dejarla, no podía dejar a Nastassja atrás, no quería salir del país que se suponía que iba a liderar una vez que la misma la declaró su hija, no quería recordar que su gente quería que ella y su hermana se fueran, o peor aún, que murieran.

—Madre… ¿No ha otra alternativa? —La fachada tranquila de Maria se destruyó cuando hizo esa pregunta tan desesperada.

—La hay, pero tanto y tú como ya sabemos cuál es—La voz de Nastassja era suave, pero la verdad era evidente en sus palabras—Ésta es la única forma que conozco en la que los puedo mantener a todos a salvo—Desvió la mirada otra vez.

— ¿Y no puedes por lo menos venir con nosotras? —Preguntó Maria cada vez más desesperada, estaba aterrada de saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a su madre, le había devastado perder a sus padres años atrás no quería perder a su madre de nuevo.

—Sabes que no puedo—Nastassja sacudió la cabeza con tristeza antes de sonreír, una sonrisa tanto desgarradora como alentadora, su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar un viaje así de pesado, si la llevaba significaba morir y esto hizo sentir a Maria más triste—Debes irte y ser fuerte, Maria. Serena, Kirika, Shirabe y todos los demás cuentan contigo…—A continuación hizo un gesto a las otras tres las cuales se veían conflictivas e igualmente tristes.

—Pero madre…—trató de apelar una vez más, su imagen se había ido al caño una vez que sus agrupadas lágrimas se hicieron notar en sus ojos, se sentía frustrada e impotente. No tenía ninguna opción más que abandonar Serbia para mantener su seguridad a pesar de que deseaba desesperadamente el quedarse.

—Ve Maria. Nada más te detiene aquí, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras—Con una sonrisa alentadora, Nastassja le extendió a Maria una pequeña caja negra con hojas de plata dejándola sin aliento, incluso Serena dio una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa cuando la reconoció. Solo la habían visto una vez y fue cuando su padre la había llevado al palacio.

—Madre… ¿esto es…? —Preguntó Maria con sorpresa y la aludida asintió. María abrió la caja con rapidez viendo cómo el interior estaba cubierto por terciopelo rojo que cuidaba dos dagas las cuales parecían hechas de la plata más pura de todas. María tomo una cuidadosamente desenfundando su vaina para examinarla más de cerca.

Cada daga era tenía como longitud el largo del ante brazo de la peli-rosa y una pulgada de ancho, tal vez deberían catalogarse como espadas y no como dagas. Llevaban incrustadas en el centro de su empuñadura un gran rubí carmesí similar a las tiaras que Maria y Serena solían utilizar. Su empuñadura parecía ser unas alas extendidas de color blanco y la hoja brillaba inmensamente por el brillo que se veía a través de la luz que otorgaba las antorchas, era una completa obra de arte, incluso las fundas gozaban de ser una artesanía exquisita, de acero ennegrecido y duradero con un medallón decorado con flores de lirio intricadas hechas de plata, era de las armas más bellas que Maria había visto en su vida y se permitió olvidarse momentáneamente de sus penas maravillada por las artesanías.

—Este par de dagas con las que se transmiten de generación en generación en la familia desde su creación hace cientos de años—Reconoció Maria aun con asombro, su padre se las había enseñado a ella y a Serena cuando apenas eran unas niñas, eran muy especiales y se les consideraba un tesoro nacional. Dichas dagas en realidad, aunque parecieran estar hechas de plata, su padre les había mencionado que estaban hechas por un metal o una aleación bastante parecida, pero mucho más fuerte que la plata y por tal motivo a pesar de haber sido hechas por lo menos doscientos años atrás permanecían tan brillantes y hermosas como si hubieran sido forjadas el día anterior.

—Y por lo tanto es su derecho que las tengan—Dijo Nastassja ofreciéndole la caja a Serena que con cuidado la tomó al igual que el arma—Protéjanse a ustedes y a quien deseen proteger con ellas—Las lágrimas que Maria se había esforzado para mantener a raya fluyeron mientras tomaba la daga con fuerza.

—Gracias mamá—Dijo Serena mientras tomaba la otra daga y la enfundaba con fuerza junto a su corazón con el tumulto de lágrimas en sus ojos sin permitirse soltarlo.

—Nosotras igual estaremos allí para protegerlas, lo saben ¿verdad? —Agregó Kirika alegremente mostrándoles una sonrisa valiente aun cuando sus ojos estaban igualmente empañados por las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes mamá. Nosotras protegeremos a Maria y Serena—Afirmó Shirabe. Tenían seis años cuando fueron salvadas de las calles por Nastassja las cual las adoptó de manera un tanto informal ya que trabajaban como las criadas de las hermanas reales y esa era su imagen ante todos cuando a solas eran tratadas como las hermanas menores de Maria y de Serena.

—Cuento con ustedes dos también—Dijo Nastassja sonriendo cálidamente.

—Gracias, Madre. Tú siempre has buscado el mejor camino para nuestro futuro—Esas palabras de sincero agradecimiento fueron la única cosa que Maria pudo otorgarle a Nastassja en medio de aquel abrazo que compartía con ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las otras tres chicas se unieran al abrazo.

—Deben irse ahora, la carrosa las está esperando. Dos personas las esperan para guiarlas a Japón—Instó Nastassja rompiendo el abrazo con sus hijas adoptivas—Kazanari Fudou velará por su bienestar.

—Entiendo—Asintió Maria secándose las lágrimas juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de Nastassja.

—Adiós mamá—Se despidieron Kirika y Shirabe en voz baja aferrándose más a ella antes de dejarla ir. Serena miró a Nastassja con dolor antes de seguir a su hermana y Kirika y Shirabe le siguieron después mientras que Nastassja las observó irse finalmente derramando las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

—Es lo mejor—Murmuró para sí misma mientras las veía partir al tiempo en el que un sirviente que había estado escondido entre las sombras se dejó ver y la empujó dentro del castillo.

Maria miró hacia el frente con la cabeza en alto mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña puerta que conducía a la parte exterior del castillo, la carroza les esperaba fuera. La puerta que estaba habitualmente cerrada crujió cuando Maria la abrió, lo cual fue un desagradable recordatorio de que la puerta no había sido utilizada en años. Miró brevemente detrás de ella comprobando que Serena junto a ese curioso par estaban detrás de ella antes de salir por completo a la carroza la cual era tirada por cuatro caballos a unos pasos de la puerta, tal y como se los habían dicho.

Una antorcha iluminaba la parte delantera de la carroza en donde dos personas estaban de pie junto a los caballos. María se permitió dudar solo un momento antes de ir hacia ellos con confianza sorprendiéndose al encontrar que los guardias que las esperaban eran mujeres demasiado jóvenes, posiblemente más jóvenes que ella e inclusive Serena. Ambas llevaban las ropas que eran tan comunes en los plebeyos e igualmente bastante típicas en aquel reino.

Una de ellas era notoriamente más pequeña que la otra, apenas y medía un poco más que Shirabe y su cuerpo pronunciaba unas bastante decentes curvas con características sorprendentemente delicadas que indicaban con claridad que igualmente era europea con esos llamativos ojos lavanda y el largo cabello blanco atado en dos (¿o eran cuatro?) coletas distintas al resto. Llevaba un vestido de un color gris pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas junto a unas botas negras y lo que parecían ser dos ballestas delgadas, las cuales colgaban de un asa de metal en sus botas. En realidad era bastante linda pero el efecto era contratado por la mueca tan desagradable que lucía.

Maria se volvió a mirar a la acompañante de la pequeña y sus ojos se toparon con el añil.

La otra chica era casi tan alta como Serena, solo le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros por lo que Maria pudo deducir que era sólo un poco más joven que ella. Tenía un largo cabello de color azul parcialmente atado en una coleta de caballo en el lado izquierdo y unos de un añil bastante intenso, su piel tan pálida junto a sus rasgos desvelaban que era asiática, posiblemente japonesa y al igual que su compañera igualmente llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla pero con dos katanas en su cintura. Ella irradiaba un aura de belleza fría y algo misteriosa y Maria se encontró mirando distraídamente a los ojos índigo que extrañamente encontró atrayentes.

— ¡Por fin! —Dejó escapar la pequeña en japonés aparentemente molesta con ellas. Maria por su lado parpadeó ante esto.

—Yukine—Le dijo la más alta con advertencia con una voz baja y ronca que sonaba bastante agradable para los oídos de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Ustedes son nuestras acompañantes? —Preguntó Serena cortésmente en un perfecto japonés. A decir verdad tanto Maria como Serena sabían hablar fluido el japonés después de haber estudiado la lengua como parte de sus estudios y su deseo de comunicarse con Kirika y Shirabe, las cuales eran huérfanas japonesas las cuales habían llegado aquel lugar por un grupo de traficantes humanos. Nastassja ya había erradicado al grupo antes rescatando a su vez a las mismas antes de que las adoptara de manera no oficial. Maria y Serena por su lado tomaron la determinación de poder comunicarse con ellas las cuales eran bastante calladas y con un obvio miedo hacia ellas por lo que le rogaron a Nastassja que les enseñara japonés ya que ambas princesas querían que Kirika y Shirabe se sintieran bienvenidas y ese fue el comienzo de su cercanía.

—Sí—Asintió la chica alta—Hay que darnos prisa—Y a continuación les abrió la puerta en la carroza.

—Quedamos a su cuidado—Asintió Serena antes de que la más alta extendiera su mano hacia ella, la cual sin dudar tomó y subió a la carroza con su ayuda.

—Ustedes dos no se ven intimidantes—Dijo Kirika con los ojos entrecerrados con Maria y Shirabe detrás de ellas esperando por subir, mirando alternativamente a ambas mujeres con recelo.

—Calla niña que no tenemos tiempo para esto. Puedes quejarte de que nos veamos amenazantes cuando ya estés dentro de la maldita carroza—Gruñó la pequeña con una expresión de desagrado, sin duda bastante diferente de los japoneses los cuales eran conocidos por ser bastante educados. Kirika se vio sorprendida por su franqueza pero igualmente obedeció y subió abordo seguida por Shirabe.

Maria fue la última en subir a bordo encontrándose de nuevo con esos ojos de color índigo. Al igual que con las demás, la joven ofreció su mano para ayudarle a subirse. En el momento en que ella subiera a esa carroza su vida cambiaría para siempre, y con renovada resolución, Maria tomó la mano ofrecida. Su mano era delgada y callosa por lo que solo le tomó un instante darse cuenta de que era la mano de un guerrero. Tal vez fue su imaginación pero ella pensó que su toque se demoró un segundo más que con las chicas de antes una vez que estuvo dentro sentada a un lado de Serena y cuando la puerta se cerró no pasó más de un segundo y comenzaron a moverse hacia su nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_No tengo más que estos dos capítulos ya traducidos, los siguientes llegarán el próximo fin de semana... ahora ya es de madrugada y se supone que duermo pero eso ya es costumbre jeje._

 ** _Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena._**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 2**

Tsubasa se sentía bastante ansiosa incluso mientras trataba de meditar con el propósito de despejar su cabeza. Chris se quejaba en voz baja a lado suyo, acción que no mejoró las cosas en lo absoluto. Tsubasa entendía que Chris estaba tan ansiosa como ella lo estaba, estaban en un país extranjero despues de todo, pero todas las cosas incomprensibles que soltaba comenzaba a irritar los nervios de Tsubasa.

—Yukine ¿Podrías detener eso? —Solicitó Tsubasa con cansancio pasando una mano por su largo cabello azulado con frustración—Sé que estás ansiosa pero por favor deja de hablar sola—Por suerte Chris se detuvo, incluso se vio un poco avergonzada cuando su boca se cerró.

— ¡No estoy hablando sola! —Negó Chris con vehemencia mirándole con sus funestos ojos lavanda y en respuesta Tsubasa alzó las cejas—Yo sólo… ¡¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto en aparecer?!

Tsubasa suspiró antes de colocar una mano sobre la katana enfundada sobre su cintura en el lado izquierdo mientras arrastraba los pies. Su ropa se sentía un poco incómoda, especialmente por la cantidad de pierna que dejaba al descubierto, su falda debía ser corta si quería moverse libremente después de todo "Las órdenes son órdenes. Estamos aquí para proteger a las princesas y llevarlas hasta Japón" recordó.

— ¡Se están tardando mucho en aparecer! —Exclamó Chris dado a que estaban de pie en la parte posterior del castillo desde hace dos horas y el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse.

—Es porque llegamos mucho antes de lo esperado—Señaló Tsubasa con sequedad—Teníamos que estar aquí tan pronto como llegara la noche—Chris no respondió pero se quejó antes de quedarse en silencio incapaz de argumentar en contra de la peli-azul.

Tsubasa suspiró una vez más, cambiando su postura mientras sus sentidos se mantuvieron alerta, hacía ya dos semanas que la ansiedad de Chris incrementaba cada vez más su deseo de regresar a casa en lugar de ser atacados allí y Tsubasa la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

Todo comenzó hace mes y medio cuando Tsubasa y Chris junto a sus otras dos compañeras, Hibiki y Kanade recibieron directamente de su señor Kazanari Fudou las órdenes de ir a Serbia para proteger y acompañar a las princesas a Japón, más concretamente, al castillo Kazanari. Ni siquiera tuvieron el tiempo para cuestionar dichas órdenes cuando las llevaron en la nave más rápida que tenían mientras eran informadas por Ogawa el cual las acompañaba.

Sus órdenes a pecar de específicas, eran bastante simples; tan pronto como llegaron al puerto tomaron un carruaje y lo condujeron por la ciudad hacia donde se encontraba el castillo, justo en la parte trasera, escondido. Debían esperar allí y llevarlas al puerto y abordar el barco, por supuesto que era probable que fueran atacadas por el camino y sería su trabajo llevarlas a un lugar seguro. Misiones de esa naturaleza eran típicas para ellas como centinelas, sin embargo, esta misión era sumamente importante y a la vez difícil debido al hecho de que llevaban a la realeza en un país extranjero, incluso tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa para no llamar la atención de manera inmediata mientras que Hibiki y Kanade debieron permanecer en el barco mientras que Chris y Tsubasa se encargaban de ir por las princesas y llevarlas al puerto.

Si bien esta no era la primera vez que una misión las llevaba lejos de casa, sí era la primera vez que iban a un país tan lejano y era especialmente estresante para Tsubasa y para Chris, además, habían estado fuera de casa por todo un mes. Ninguna de las dos quiso admitirlo pero extrañaban a sus otros amigos y familiares y tampoco ayudó mucho el hecho de estar atrapadas en un barco durante un mes con la compañía de las otras y que esto volviera loca a Chris. Dado a que todos fueron obligados a compartir una cabina no había mucho que hacer, excepto molestar a los demás, bueno en realidad Chris era quien más molestada era ya que era el pasatiempo de Kanade y de Hibiki el molestar a la chica. Bueno en realidad sólo era Kanade, Hibiki simplemente no podía resistirse en ciertas ocasiones y se terminaba uniendo siendo ambas golpeadas, era parte del trabajo de Tsubasa el mantenerlas a raya y ya no podía contar las veces que tuvo que separar a esas tres.

—Ha caído la noche—Murmuró Tsubasa distraídamente mientras miraba el cielo ya oscurecido. La luna ya era visible y Chris encendió un farol solitario antes de colocarlo en la percha justo al lado del asiento del conductor.

Por último, Tsubasa escuchó el sonido del crujido del metal al darse cuenta de la pequeña puerta abierta siendo empujada. Los contornos de cuatro personas pasaron por la puerta donde claramente una conducía a las demás y cuando la luz de la antorcha iluminó las características de quien las dirigía los ojos de Tsubasa se reunieron con unos de verde azulado.

Era una mujer bastante hermosa, sin duda mayor que Tsubasa o incluso Kanade. Tu cabello era de un claro tono rosado, posiblemente coral aunque tambien puede que solo le pareció de esa manera, la poca luz de la linterna no le dejaba especificar pero podía asegurar que su cabello era espero y largo, incluso algunas partes se reunían en unos bollos en punta en la parte superior de su cabeza pero no le daba un aspecto ridículo, extrañamente le sentaban. Llevaba una versión en blanco y negro mucho más bonita de los vestidos que ella y Chris fueron obligadas a utilizar y acunado a su corazón se encontraba una daga de plata pero lo más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos, un tono azulado y tal vez un toque de verde, contrastaba perfecto con su cabello rosado y era lo que más destacaba de sus características.

— ¡Por fin! —Tsubasa salió de su aturdimiento por el arrebato de Chris.

—Yukine—Reprendió Tsubasa de manera casi automática y a medida de que se les instruyó de que quienes pasarían por esa puerta serían las princesas y sus acompañantes Tsubasa se aventuraría a decir que quien le llamó la atención fue la primera princesa de Serbia, Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Había oído rumores acerca de que la primera princesa era conocida por ser muy bella y hermosa, con el pelo color rosa sedoso y ojos de vibrante azul verdoso y esa solo podía ser la mujer frente a ella.

Afortunadamente ni la princesa ni alguna de sus acompañantes había siquiera pestañeado ante el estallido de Chris y de repente se dio cuenta de que no podrían haber comprendido lo que había dicho y se maldijo internamente ya que les costaría horrores comunicarse pero una de ellas se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ustedes son nuestras acompañantes? —Era una mujer joven, un poco mayor que Tsubasa tal vez. Tenía el cabello castaño ¿o tal vez rojo? Era dificil de decirlo pero sus ojos eran similares a los de la princesa Maria, por tal parecido ella debía de ser la segunda princesa, Serena Cadenzavna Eve, la cual les habló en un perfecto japonés acentuado.

—Sí—Respondió Tsubasa con un movimiento de cabeza internamente aliviada de que hablaran japonés—Hay que darnos prisa—A continuación abrió la puerta del coche, sin palabras, incitándolas a subir a bordo.

—Quedamos a su cuidado—La princesa Serena inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de tomar de la mano de Tsubasa sin ninguna duda y subir a la carroza con su ayuda. Tsubasa se sorprendió un poco por la confianza que demostró hacia ellas ya que parecía ser la única, sus acompañantes las miraban con recelo y la princesa Maria parecía demasiada preocupada en sus pensamientos mientras las conducía a la carroza.

—Ustedes dos no se ven intimidantes—Declaró la chica de cabellos cortos rubios hablando igualmente en japonés y su compañera de cabello negro y largo atado en coletas gemelas sólo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Calla niña—Espetó Chris con sequedad—Que no tenemos tiempo para esto. Puedes quejarte de que nos veamos amenazantes cuando ya estés dentro de la maldita carroza—Ambas se miraron sorprendidas, tal vez incluso impresionadas mientras acataban la orden. Bueno, de alguna manera Chris lo estaba manejando un poco mejor que lo esperado, muchas veces les hacían ese tipo de comentarios ya que eran jóvenes y aún no se despedían del todo de sus rasgos aniñados y solían subestimarlas mucho, cosa que era molesta a veces pero Tsubasa nunca admitiría que siempre esperaba ver la cara de la gente cuando mostraban su fuerza y sus habilidades. Chris y Hibiki eran quienes generalmente dejaban a todos boquiabiertos ya que eran las menos imponentes de todas ellas y Kanade reía abiertamente cada vez que sucedía.

La última en subir fue la princesa Maria. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los de Tsubasa una vez que ésta ofreció su mano para ayudarla. Tenía una expresión neutra, casi cerrada en su cara, parecía como si hubiera hecho una pausa antes de tomar la mano de la misma. La mano de la princesa Maria no era tan suave como una persona normal esperaría, su agarre era fuerte y firme, Tsubasa mostró un poco de sorpresa y sostuvo un momento más su mano queriendo saber más de ella a través de esa unión puesto que Kanade una vez le había dicho que las manos de una persona decía mucho acerca de qué tipo de vida tenían. Un guerrero o la mano de una persona trabajadora era callosa y algunas incluso tenían cicatrices, ella hubiera esperado que una princesa tuviera las manos suaves y sedosas pero sin embargo las manos de Maria no eran tan suaves cómo se las había imaginado, que, si bien no estaban tan callosas como las manos de Tsubasa hacía cierta firmeza que le llevó a creer que Maria no era tan inútil como lo significaba ser un princesa.

Tsubasa pestañeó varias veces cuando la princesa Maria la soltó y entró a la carroza, Chris cerró la puerta mirándose un poco sorprendida por la reacción de la peli-azul. Eso la centró en la realidad y rápidamente se alejó de Chris recomponiéndose mientras subía abordo al asiento del conductor y una vez que la albina estuvo sentada a su lado, ella tomó las riendas e instó a los caballos a moverse. La carroza se movió de forma rápida y el golpeteo de los caballos resonó a través del bosque.

Ahora que las princesas se encontraban con ellas Tsubasa no se molestó en pasar por la ciudad como lo hicieron antes, pasaron por el bosque circundante bordeando la ciudad y ya se encontraban en la mitad del recorrido una vez que condujeran al camino que les llevaría al puerto que era un día de distancia. Al amanecer del día siguiente ya estarían allí. Una vez que Tsubasa estuvo segura de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la capital dejó a los caballos ralentizar a un galope más manejable a sabiendas de que los caballos se estaban cansando y probablemente tenían un poco de tiempo antes de que los caballos necesitaran descansar.

— ¿Crees que llegaremos en una sola pieza? —Preguntó Chris bastante relajada y bastante aburrida una vez que la parte dura que fue la espera había terminado. Chris miró hacia atrás, probablemente preguntándose si debería de echar un vistazo al interior de la carroza para comprobar el estado de sus protegidas a través de la pequeña ventana.

—Es nuestro deber como centinelas protegerlas—Fue la fría respuesta de Tsubasa. Sus sentidos estaban todavía en estado de alerta asegurándose de que no estaban siendo seguidas manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera. La antorcha de Chris solo iluminaba unos cuantos metros delante y tendrían serios problemas si se perdían por lo que necesitaba de su mayor concentración en asegurarse de que seguían transitando por el camino de tierra. Afortunadamente sólo había un camino por lo que no era difícil de conducir incluso por la noche.

—Derecha—Dijo Chris distraídamente, probablemente después de haber esperado algo más en la respuesta de Tsubasa, podría parecer aburrida pero sus ojos estaban igualmente alerta y colocaba muy casualmente su mano sobre una de sus ballestas de repetición duales.

El tiempo siguió pasando en silencio con Chris y Tsubasa en alerta como siempre, que el cielo estuviera despejado era igualmente una suerte ya que la luz de la luna y las estrellas sería difícil para los atacantes o bandidos de una emboscada que las atacaran ya que podrían verlos fácilmente mucho antes, aunque bien era probable que atacaran cualquier carroza solitaria en plena noche.

Tsubasa escuchó a quienes estaban dentro de la carroza asegurándose de que estaban bien, a pesar de que no podía oír mucho por el sonido que producía el movimiento de la carroza y los caballos que ahogaba cualquier cosa que estuvieran diciendo. Cuando encontraron un pequeño abrevadero y algunos árboles Tsubasa supo que estaba a mitad del camino, así como necesitaban detenerse y dejar a los caballos descansar un poco.

Cuando Tsubasa tiró de las riendas para detener a los caballos, Chris comenzó inmediatamente a cambiar el aceite que mantenía encendida la antorcha mientras que Tsubasa llamó amablemente a la ventana deslizante antes de abrirla. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los de la princesa María que estaba sentada al otro lado con su hermana más joven a un lado de ellas.

—Hemos parado para dejar a los caballos descansar—Informó Tsubasa suavemente mientras apartaba la mirada, se sentía extrañamente vulnerable cuando veía fijamente los ojos de Maria—Hay comida y mantas debajo de los asientos y si necesitan algo más por favor no duden en preguntar.

—Gracias—Esa fue la primera vez que Tsubasa escuchó la voz de la princesa mayor. Su voz era digna y segura, con un perfecto japonés aunque marcado por su acento al igual que su hermana. Con un movimiento de cabeza la peli-azul cerró la ventana y rápidamente acercó los caballos al agua para alimentar a los caballos. Chris exploró la zona en busca de señales que delataran algún enemigo y Tsubasa se encontró acariciando la nariz de las grandes bestias. Los caballos eran animales de gran alcance, fuertes, rápidos y bastante grandes, Tsubasa había sido debidamente impresionada, le recordaban a su caballo fiel que le esperaba en casa.

Una vez que Tsubasa terminó con su tarea, Chris regresó colgando ambas ballestas en los bucles de sus botas—Todo en orden—Informó.

—Gracias por tu duro trabajo—Murmuró moviendo la cabeza en reconocimiento e igualmente se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y las compañeras más jóvenes de las princesas salieron, posiblemente eran sus criadas, si bien estaban vestidas con ropas de la misma talla ninguna poseía el aura refinada que Maria y Serena y tenían.

—Oigan, Maria pregunta si podemos salir a estirar las piernas un poco—Preguntó la rubia con sonrisa nerviosa, Tsubasa no pudo evitar levantar la ceja ante la manera tan impropia con la que la chica se refirió a su princesa y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos la chica de cabello negro le soltó un fuerte codazo en las costillas— ¡Me refiero a la princesa Maria! —Corrigió la rubia inmediatamente, enderezándose— ¡La princesa Maria está solicitando bajar del carro, señora! —Ahora la rubia era más educada que antes, incluso se inclinó un poco ante la petición. La pelinegra dio un suspiró de exasperación, tal parecía que cosas como esas pasaban todo el tiempo.

Tsubasa miró a Chris significativamente, aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que los caballos reposaran lo suficiente para retomar el viaje y la petición era bastante razonable de todos modos y la exploración de esta última aseguraba que estaban en un lugar seguro.

—Por supuesto, pero deben permanecer cerca del carro por cualquier cosa—Respondió Chris con severidad.

—Entendemos—La de cabello negro asintió con calma antes de que la rubia abriera la puerta de la carroza de nuevo. La princesa Serena fue la primera en bajar antes de ser seguida por su hermana mayor e inconscientemente Tsubasa se enderezó cuando la princesa Maria la miró.

—Gracias por permitirnos bajar, me temo que mis pernas se han dormido—Dijo la princesa Serena con una sonrisa fácil y sabe acercándose con Tsubasa y Chris, ella parecía ser la más amigable de las dos.

—Simplemente no deben alejarse ¿de acuerdo? —Recordó Chris con su habitual con su habitual tono de aburrimiento pero ligeramente amistoso con la princesa Serena.

—En realidad es que queremos charlar con ustedes—Les informó la princesa Serena ampliando su sonrisa un poco, cosa que llamó la atención Chris y Tsubasa dejándolas sorprendidas parpadeando mientras la miraban—Seremos compañeras de viaje durante un tiempo después de todo, sería extraño si no nos conocemos un poco aunque sea—Razonó.

—Lo sentimos mucho princesa—Tsubasa inclinó un poco la cabeza al darse cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras, ¡ni siquiera se habían presentado! ¿En dónde habían quedado sus modales? ¡Su ansiedad les hizo olvidarse de sus modales!

—Está bien. No es como si estuviéramos en el mejor momento para presentarnos—Dijo la princesa Serena con una amable y comprensiva sonrisa—Aunque me gustaría corregirte, el que seamos princesas… ya no importa—La sonrisa de Serena se volvió más bien melancólica y triste.

Chris parecía querer preguntarle a que se refería pero Tsubasa le lanzó una mirada de advertencia la cual la misma comprendió y reservó sus palabras—Entiendo—Habló Chris por las dos, esa una de las cosas que no entendían, ¿por qué a las princesas, o ex-princesas les era necesario llegar a Japón? Tal podrían remediar eso más adelante y preguntárselo a Ogawa.

—Esto debimos decirlo antes pero igual, yo soy Kazanari Tsubasa. Un placer conocerlas—Se presentó Tsubasa tratando de verse lo más educada posible mientras inclinaba su cabeza y cintura unos segundos después.

—…Yukine Chris. Mucho gusto—Murmuró mirándose un poco reacia cuando se presentó con una ligera inclinación con la cabeza. Chris tenía un poco de problema socializando con otras personas aunque no es como si Tsubasa fuera de las que hablaban mucho. Ella siempre había sido mortalmente tímida a la hora de conocer a gente nueva, pero desde que conoció a Kanade y a los demás había mejorado un poco, además de que estaban en una misión y debía de ser profesional, solo esperaba que Chris también lo fuera.

—Entonces Tsubasa-san y Chris-san—Serena asintió con satisfacción— ¡Oh! Esperen ¿está bien que las llamemos por sus nombres?

—No importa—Chris se encogió de hombros, no le importaba mucho como la llamaban, excepto cuando Hibiki la llamaba "Chris-chan", estaba segura de que se haría un manojo de nervios. Tsubasa igualmente asintió, a ella de verdad no le importaba como le llamaran.

—Debemos presentarnos también—Dijo Serena empujando a las niñas de cabellos rubios y azabaches.

— ¡Akatsuki Kirika a sus servicios! —La rubia sonrió saludándolas rápidamente— ¡Y soy la criada y guardaespaldas de Maria y Serena!

—Lo mismo para mí. Mi nombre es Tsukuyomi Shirabe, encantada de conocerlas—La chica cabellos azabaches era mucho más formal que la rubia e incluso se reverenció.

— ¿Ustedes son japonesas? —La sorpresa hizo que Chris no pudiera evitar preguntarlo.

—Nacimos allí—Respondió Shirabe pero no dio más detalles por lo que lo tomaron como un indicio de que ese tema en particular no podría ser puesto en discusión.

—Mi nombre es Serena Cadenzavna Eve—Dijo Serena suavemente ante el ambiente tan incómodo que se formó—Por favor llámenme Serena—Eso fue algo que causó un gran alivio para Tsubasa ya que ella acostumbrara a llamarlos a todos por sus apellidos y pensó que no sería capaz de llamarles Cadenzavna Eve sin agregar de que era posible de que podría pronunciarlo mal y avergonzarse a sí misma.

—Y yo soy Maria Cadenzavna Eve—Se presentó y una vez más sonaba con una autoridad asertiva, era fácil de observar que su tono de voz era todo lo contrario al de Serena y tampoco les sonreía—Estaremos a su cuidado—Se inclinó con rigidez.

—…Lo mismo—No parecía como si Chris supiera algo más que decir, bastante tomada por sorpresa ante el gesto de Maria que hizo que ella y Tsubasa se inclinaran también. A pesar de que todas se conocían ahora se palpaba cierta incomodidad en el aire y entonces un fuerte gruñido interrumpió el silencio.

El rostro de Kirika parecía una remolacha bastante roja con la mano colocada sobre su estómago. Era evidente que de ahí provino el sonido y todas le miraban. —Vaya…

Entonces Serena se rió mientras que Kirika soltó una risa nerviosa. Chris resopló con incredulidad con una sonrisa amenazando por asomarse en su cara mientras casualmente giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado. Shirabe sacudió la cabeza, como su la vergüenza de Kirika fuera igualmente suya pero también sonrió. Los labios de Tsubasa igualmente se torcieron en una sonrisa vacilante recordando inevitablemente a Hibiki y el severo rostro de Maria se descongeló un poco mostrándose un tanto exasperada pero cariñosa.

—Creo que es momento de que volvamos a la carroza y comamos algo—Dijo Maria con una pizca de preocupación maternal en su voz recordándole a Tsubasa cuando su tía Ryoko les reprendía a Kanade, Chris y Hibiki e igualmente parpadeó en estado de shock cuando Maria se volvió hacia ella y dirigiéndose directamente a ella preguntó: — ¿Ya han comido ustedes dos?

—No se preocupen por nosotras—Dejó escapar sorprendida por la pregunta pero reponiéndose inmediatamente—Tenemos nuestras propias provisiones y ya hemos comido desde antes.

Maria asintió viéndose satisfecha mientras dejaba que las otras tres entraran a la carroza y cuando la puerta se cerró tanto Tsubasa como Chris se miraron entre sí como si no estuvieran realmente seguras de que aquello acababa de suceder.

—Al menos parecen interesantes—Admitió Chris después de una pausa y Tsubasa tarareó de acuerdo acercándose de nueva cuenta a los caballos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena._**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 3**

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron que tenían hambre? —Preguntó Maria a sus dos sirvientas las cuales ahora mismo se encontraban atiborrándose con el pan y el pollo almacenados cuidadosamente debajo de los asientos, inclusive Serena tomaba un poco de hidromiel sin alcohol ya que ella no tenía tanta hambre.

—Te veías bastante seria—Razonó Kirika a su favor después de tragar un pedazo considerablemente grande.

—No queríamos ser ninguna clase de carga, mucho menos con algo tan pequeño—Asintió Shirabe limpiando delicadamente las migajas en la cara de su compañera.

—Ustedes dos…—Maria fue atacada con esas palabras dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento había preocupado a esas dos—Lamento haberlas preocupado—Sólo cuando ellas cuatro se encontraban juntas Maria se permitía humillarse de esa manera, cosa que hizo a Kirika y Shirabe sentirse especiales, Maria realmente las trataba como sus hermanas menores, más aun así ninguna de ellas, inclusive Serena, querían ver a Maria triste.

—No tienes que disculparte—Dijo Kirika rechazando la disculpa—Entendemos porque actuaste así.

—Desearíamos hacer algo para que te sientas mejor—Admitió Shirabe con el ceño fruncido y Maria no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por la preocupación que ambas tenían por ella. Seguido de esto la mano de Serena se posó sobre la suya mientras le sonreía suavemente.

—Sé que es difícil para ti y para todos nosotros estar en esta situación—Comenzó Serena con una sonrisa comprensiva y un toque de tristeza en ella—Pero estamos juntas, asi que por favor no te pidas demasiado, Maria-neesan—Los ojos de Maria se empañaron por la siempre presente preocupación de la joven junto con el apoyo que siempre le había dado. A pesar de que Serena era más joven, Maria siempre sentía que su hermana era su pilar, una presencia de constante apoyo a lo largo de su vida.

Incluso cuando Maria se sintió inadecuada para ser la reina, incluso cuando sintió como si el mar se agitara y se hundiera dentro de él cuando trataba de ser por lo menos la mitad de buenos monarcas que fueron sus padres, Serena estuvo ahí para apoyarle y decirle que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y debía de sentirse orgullosa por eso.

—Gracias Serena—Agradeció Maria cálidamente. Tal vez, aunque fuera un poco ella ya había aceptado lo que habia pasado, después de todo no estaba sola, tenía a Kirika y a Shirabe con ella, incluso su madre estaba con ella aunque no fuera físicamente. Por fin lo comprendía—No sé qué pasará con nosotras ahora, pero si ustedes están a mi lado, sé qué estaremos bien.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Shirabe y yo estaremos siempre con ustedes! —Exclamo Kirika— ¿Verdad, Shirabe? —Preguntó volviéndose hacia su pareja.

—Cierto, Kiri-chan—Shirabe asintió vigorosamente—Así ya no sean princesas, Kiri-chan y yo siempre estaremos aquí para protegerlas.

— ¡Así te guste o no! —Terminó Kirika con una sonrisa brillante y tanto Maria como Serena sonrieron de verdad puesto que sus ojos estaban ligeramente arrugados.*

—Estoy muy feliz de que ustedes estén aquí—Admitió la peli-rosa con sinceridad conmovida por toda la dedicación de las menores.

—Nuestras otras dos nuevas guardaespaldas también lucen bastante confiables—Comentó Serena refiriéndose a las jóvenes que estaban fuera.

—Una de ellas parece algo tensa y la otra un poco desagradable—Comentó Kirika—No me parecen del todo confiables.

—Y tampoco son mucho mayores que nosotras—Añadió Shirabe con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante su pensamiento.

—Oh… Ustedes andan algo críticas hoy día ¿Igualmente no les molesta cuando subestiman sus habilidades solo por su edad? —Preguntó Serena con un toque de burla en su voz.

—Eh…—Kirika se encogió en su asiento incómoda ante la verdad en las palabras de Serena.

—…Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que sean lo suficientemente buenas—Murmuró Shirabe sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

—Y en lo primero que se fijan es en la apariencia—Señaló la castaña.

— ¡No podemos evitarlo! ¡Mamá confía demasiado en ellas! Estábamos esperando a unos guardaespaldas demasiado rudos, discúlpenme por estar decepcionada—Estalló Kirika con un puchero en su cara, no era del todo su culpa, los estándares de Nastassja solían ser demasiado altos aunque no quedaron del todo sorprendidas cuando vieron que sus guardaespaldas no eran del todo intimidantes.

—Bueno, son lindas y todo pero no se ve que den miedo—Interrumpió Shirabe sonrojándose ligeramente por el ambiguo cumplido.

—Es verdad, son lindas—Serena estuvo de acuerdo— ¿No es así? —Se volvió hacia su hermana.

—Sí, es bastante hermosa—Aceptó Maria distraídamente recordando la belleza de la misteriosa guardaespaldas de ojos índigo. Tsubasa era su nombre…

Fue entonces cuando Maria, saliendo de su aturdimiento, se encontró a Serena sonriéndole y se dio cuenta de dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta. Estuvo a punto de retractarse de sus palabras, cuando de repente vino un golpe de la pequeña ventana que conectaba al asiento del conductor y se sintió nerviosa de la nada. A continuación la puerta se deslizó rápidamente revelando la cara de Tsubasa y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en ella. Maria tuvo que apartar la mirada, extrañamente sintiendo como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo alguna travesura.

—Partiremos en breve—Les informó Tsubasa en voz baja pero agradable.

—Bien—Fue Serena quien tomó el cargo con un asentimiento mientras que furtivamente le dedicaba una mirada a la nerviosa María y con eso la ventana se cerró de nuevo; Maria dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo desde que la mirada de Tsubasa se dejó caer sobre ella y fiel a su palabra la carroza comenzó a moverse y aceleró, de nuevo volvían al camino.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir—Dijo Maria con autoridad y nadie se molestó en ir en contra mientras el cuarteto tomaba de las mantas que estaban debajo de sus asientos mientras que ambas parejas se acurrucaban más entre sí, había sido un largo día y necesitaban descansar.

Con eso dicho, Maria apagó la linterna que estaba dentro de la misma y se sentó a un lado de Serena. Realmente no le tomó mucho tiempo el que el balanceo de la carroza les ayudara a que las más pequeñas se durmieran. Maria trato de dormir, de verdad que lo intentó, pero no pudo. Todo lo que hacía era colar sus oídos para escuchar la respiración regular de Kirika y Shirabe, Serena estaba acurrucada a su lado con la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro y ella podía decir fácilmente que su hermana ya estaba dormida. Debió haber sido agotador, aunque Maria no era nadie para hablar cuando sintió el cansancio hacer remojo a través de sus huesos.

—Esta ahora es mi vida—Murmuró Maria para sí misma mientras miraba por la ventana a su derecha el claro y el cielo nocturno, y como en respuesta a sus palabras, Serena se apretó sobre ella y Maria parpadeó antes de sonreír—Nuestra vida—Se corrigió mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena y la atraía hacia sí. Sin duda se sentía mucho más relajada ahora, ahora podría dormir.

* * *

—Papá, ¡cuéntanos de nuevo la historia de Nuada y su brazo de plata! —Insistió una Serena de ocho años de edad con los ojos brillantes y felices como los de cualquier niño mientras se aferraba a las piernas de su padre, la parte superior de su cuerpo apenas y le llegaba a la cintura ya que su padre era mucho más alto que la mayoría.

— ¿De nuevo Serena? ¡Ya has de haberla escuchado cientos de veces! —Dijo el Rey Harold antes de levantar a su hija menor en el aire como gustaba de hacerlo. La Reina Maria Celeste y una niña de diez años levantaron la vista hacia el rey interrumpiendo un poco cómo la reina enseñaba a su hija menor a tejer, y una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

—Nunca vas a ganar contra Serena, querido. Terminarás de nuevo haciendo lo que pide—Amonestó Celeste con los ojos turquesa tan similares a los de sus hijas llenos de diversión.

— ¡He sido derrotado antes de protestar! ¡Oh, pobre de mí! —Dijo Harold a manera de broma con sus ojos de gris acero cargados con una chispa de humor mientras giraba el cuerpecillo de Serena. Tanto Maria como Serena se rieron, la primera con alegría y la segunda con emoción—Ahora veamos… ¿por dónde comienzo la historia?... —Meditó con ya Serena a sus pies—Maria, ¿puedes ayudar a tu viejo padre a iniciar la historia? Me temo que no puedo recordar en mi vejez—Harold se dirigió a Maria con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Papá, apenas y eres un anciano—Se rió aun cuando ella sabía que el olvido de su padre esa sólo una estratagema, era cierto que el rey apenas y tenía cuarenta años, un cuerpo bastante alto e imponente así que la palabra vejez no lo atormentaría en un buen rato.

—No será un anciano pero tu papá llega a ser bastante olvidadizo—Dijo Celeste como si estuviera diciendo un secreto que prometió llevarse a la tumba mientras negaba tristemente—Mejor ayuda a tu padre, Maria.

—Está bien mamá. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a papá—Dijo Maria tan serio como puede ser un niño mientras dejaba su tejido de lado. Serena inmediatamente corrió a su lado para poder estar con ella cuando comenzara a historia.

El cuanto ni siquiera pudo comenzar cuando la ventana que conducía a la habitación fue destrozada y tres personas enmascaradas entraban.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Bramó Harold mientras que Celeste inmediatamente abrazaba a sus hijas. Ninguno de aquellos hombres respondió, simplemente empuñaron dagas en sus manos. Harold reaccionó de manera rápida y corrió la chimenea tomando de la espada de plata ceremonial que colgaba de ella y con un frito de batalla se fue contra los dos hombres mientras que el tercero fue a atacar a la reina levantando su hoz de manera amenazante pero Celeste fue más rápida y empujó a Maria y Serena a una distancia bastante prudente de ella esquivando torpemente el primer ataque.

— ¡Corran ahora! —Insistió Celeste empujándolas hacia las puertas y asustadas a más no poder Maria tomó del brazo de Serena para que pudieran huir.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —Pero Serena se resistía gritando por sus padres, Maria sabía que si no lograban irse serían una carga; su madre ya había desarmado a quien trató de atacarlas y ahora iba en dirección de ayudar a su padre, sin embargo otras seis personas entraron por la ventana rota.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí Serena! ¡Mamá y papá estarán bien! —Insistió mientras que Serena seguía clavando sus talones en el suelo— ¡Tenemos que correr! —Fue un momento el que Serena se permitió, a regañadientes, que Maria la arrastrara fuera de aquella habitación y ya en el pasillo Mara corrió como nunca antes. Estaba aterrorizada por ella y Serena así como sus padres, se resistió el impulso de llorar incluso cuando escuchaba cómo Serena lloriqueaba detrás de ella, debía de ser fuerte y proteger a su hermana menor y llevarle ayuda a sus padres tan pronto como fuera posible.

— ¡Ayuda por favor! —La petición de Maria hizo eco en los pasillos de piedra ¿dónde estaban los guardianes, o inclusive los sirvientes? Había pasos pesados detrás, iban hacia ellas y Maria no tuvo el valor de mirar atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fueran capturadas, un hombre de la misma máscara que usaban os hombres que as atacaron bloqueó su camino con un hacha en mano levantada hacia ellas de manera amenazante.

Maria gimió, completamente aterrada de aquel hombre enmascarado, pero sabiendo que debía proteger a su hermana menor a toda costa. Serena se aferraba a su brazo dolorosamente pero con una mirada de fiereza y desafío a los hombres. As atacaron sin previo aviso, el hacha pasó justamente por la cabeza de Maria puesto que se hizo hacia atrás por mero instinto mientras ponía a Serena detrás de ella enderezándose. El hacha iba directo hacia ella y si bien lo esquivó pudo sentir la vibración del objeto que hizo el peligro de la situación aún más real por lo que Maria se vio obligada a dejar correr las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Esos hombres estaban allí para matarla a ella y a Serena. La adrenalina y el miedo bombeaban a través de su cuerpo y cayó en cuenta de que debía de hacer algo o de lo contrario iban a morir. Serena iba a morir y eso era algo que ella nunca, nunca jamás permitiría.

Entonces deslumbró un juego de armadura a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia de donde estaba y antes de que supiera que es lo que estaba haciendo se lanzó delante esquivando otro ataque que fue dirigido hacia ella. Apenas y logró esquivar el ataque y sintió el filo del arma cortar ligeramente su vestido pero no se dejó distraer y arrancó la lanza que tenía aquella armadura y se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre que tenía la intención de matarlas. La lanza era pesada y era casi el doble de larga de lo que medía Maria pero ella lo sostuvo de la misma manera en la que vio a los soldados hacerlo y sin dudas miró al hombre amenazante con la lanza en manera horizontal.

— ¡Quédate atrás! —Advirtió Maria mientras sus manos temblaban. El hombre siguió tan silencioso como como siempre y sin reaccionar de ninguna manera a sus palabras preparó una segunda hacha y se preparó a lanzarla, con la lanza en mano Maria no podría esquivarlo fácilmente por lo tanto, era un blanco fácil.

— ¡Hey! —El hombre se detuvo de repente cuando algo le golpeó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Maria no dudó en aprovechar aquella distracción que Serena le dio y con todas sus fuerzas guio la lanza a través del hombre cuando se detuvo. La sangre brotó de la herida tiñendo el vestido de Maria de un rojo oscuro mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás y dejaba la lanza clavada en el cuerpo, la máscara del hombre cayó al suelo revelando a un hombre joven. Su cara no le resultó familiar ni en lo más mínimo y se vería un más normal si no tuviera los ojos en blanco llenos de dolor, incluso con la lanza aun clavada en su cuerpo avanzó pesadamente hacia Maria, la sangre botaba ahora de su boca. Aun sin creérselo Maria caminó hacia atrás mientras intentaba huir, sin embargo tropezó y cayó con los ojos clavados en su agresor.

— ¡Maria-neesan! —Gritó Serena con horror. Maria trató de decirle que huyera pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y no podía emitir alguno. Sabiendo que moriría, Maria cerró los ojos y rezó para que Serena fuera capaz de escapar y entonces, con los ojos cerrados, Maria fue capaz de discernir un brillante destello plateado.

* * *

— ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Enemigos se acercan! —Chris sacudió fuertemente a Maria despertándola, o mejor dicho sacándola del recuerdo que estaba teniendo y se sintió igual de asustada como se había sentido cuando todavía era una niña. Trató de regular su respiración cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su mano tratando de calmarse, el corazón le latía al triple de rápido que aquella ocasión y el miedo se hizo palpable al que sintió aquella noche en la que estuvo a punto de morir, aquella noche en que sus padres murieron al pensar que habían vuelto por venganza.

Un golpe seco cerca de Maria junto a una maldición vinieron de Kirika. La carroza había cogido velocidad y un bache particularmente desagradable sacudió la carroza y Kirika se había caido debido a ello. Juntó a Maria Serena se removió y se oyó a Serena asegurándose de que Kirika estuviera bien. La presencia de las demás hizo que finalmente Maria se olvidara de todos recuerdos y recordara en donde estaba, porque los recuerdos eran solo eso, recuerdos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Serena atontada, aun en la oscuridad Maria pudo percibir el sueño en ella.

—Nos están llegando enemigos, estamos a punto de ser atacadas—Respondió Maria contenta al notar que su voz no temblaba al recordar que fue lo que la despertó. En respuesta sus palabras las otras tres se pusieron más alerta y Kirika de inmediato se acercó a la ventana, descuidadamente dejando ver su cabeza a través de ella.

— ¡Kirika! ¡Eso es peligroso! —El instinto materno de Maria afloró en respuesta a la acción imprudente de Kirika, aunque por supuesto, su acción fue copiada por Serena la cual asomaba su cabeza por la otra ventana.

— ¡T-Tenemos compañía! —Gritó Kirika viendo por si misma a los enemigos de los cuales Chris dio aviso— ¡Son cerca de una docena y todos ellos vienen a caballo! —Con el informe de Kirika, Maria se dirigió inmediatamente al lado de Serena para echar un vistazo olvidando el peligro potencial.

Como dijo Kirika, apenas visible en la luz de la luna se acercaba un grupo de unas doce personas, todas a caballo y con arcos. Los otros sostenían espadas o lanzas bastante amenazante a medida que sus caballos se acercaban sucesivamente. Todos ellos llevaban armadura de cuero. Todavía estaban un poco lejos, pero no tardarían en acercarse, no podían competir con sus caballo y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los arqueros comenzarían a disparar contra ellas. No sabían si eran bandidos o asesinos que estaban tras de ellas, pero una cosa era segura, definitivamente no serían amables.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer, Maria? —Preguntó Shirabe preocupada.

—No hay más remedio que prepararnos para la batalla—Dijo Maria con gravedad mientras observaba a los asaltantes acercándose cada vez más. Tan pronto como esas palabras la abandonaron, ante sus ojos uno de sus pilotos cayó de repente, provocando el caos momentáneo en sus filas— ¿Qué? —Pronunció Maria en medio de su confusión. Fue en ese entonces cuando lo oyó.

Los sonidos de una manivela de madera y el silbido de una flecha siendo disparada. Para el asombro de Maria, ante sus ojos, montones de flechas sobresalían de repente ya fuera de los caballos o de los jinetes y cayeron uno por uno hasta que no quedó ninguno en pie.

— ¡Chossei!** —La inconfundible voz de Chris hizo eco en señal de triunfo— ¡Eso les enseñará!

—Están todos abajo—Murmuró Maria sorprendida por la rapidez en la que un grupo tan grande cayó como si fueran moscas.

—De la nada había tantas flechas… ¿Cómo pasó eso? Sólo era Chris-san…—Preguntó Shirabe. Era difícil no darse cuenta de que eran por las ballestas que tenía Chris ya que Tsubasa obviamente enfundaba katanas además de que estaba demasiado ocupada en controlar a los caballos y la carroza, sólo Chris pudo disparar todas esas flechas, pero… ¿Cómo demonios lanzó tantas flechas tan rápido?

—Bueno, parece que si son demasiado confiables—Comentó Serena ya recuperada de su propio estado de shock.

—Eso fue genial—Dijo Kirika con asombro así como su opinión sobre Chris mejoraba.

— ¿Están todas bien? —La ventana corrediza que conectaba al asiento del conductor se abrió dejando ver a Chris.

—Sí, estamos todas bien—Respondió Serena con una inclinación de cabeza.

— ¡¿cómo hiciste eso?! —Exclamó Kirika encontrándose cara con cara con Chris, la cual retrocedió un poco visiblemente confundida.

—… ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

— ¡Ya sabes, de esos asesinos, bandidos o lo que fueran! —Kirika prácticamente agitaba los brazos mientras trataba de explicarse—Ellos simplemente… ¡se vinieron todos abajo!

—Oh eso. Pues usé mis ballestas—Respondió Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Pero eso no explica cómo disparó las flechas tan rápido! —Se quejó Kirika con el ceño fruncido.

—Además les disparó de una distancia bastante lejana y sus ballestas no se ven lo suficientemente potentes como para llegar a atravesar sus armaduras—Añadió Shirabe mirando a Chris, era cierto, sus ballestas eran demasiado pequeñas y compactas. Parecía imposible que disparan a larga distancia y aun así ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para penetrar la armadura. Los agresores estaban a más de un centenar de metros de distancia y sin embargo las flechas de Chris los habían alcanzado y traspasaron su armadura, fue bastante sorprendente en realidad.

—Bueno, mis ballestas son especiales—Chris sonaba casi altiva pero orgullosa cuando dijo eso, Kirika y Shirabe la miraron con incredulidad y una pizca de admiración—Les mostraré más tarde—Chris posó su mirada sobre el par.

Las miradas de Kirika y Shirabe se iluminaron con curiosidad y deleite, ellas siempre habían sido más bien curiosas y la anterior hazaña de Chris las impresionó lo suficiente como para despertar su curiosidad, aunque Maria estaba igualmente impresionada.

—Más tarde ¿entendido? —Confirmó Kirika con entusiasmo con los ojos brillantes. A su lado Shirabe tenía el mismo brillo de entusiasmo en sus habituales ojos tranquilos.

—Sí, sí—Se quejó Chris antes de cerrar la ventana con un resoplido.

* * *

*Esto no posiblemente todos lo sepan, pero aquellos que estudian el lenguaje corporal han descubierto (y difundido) que cuando una persona sonríe sinceramente los costados de los ojos de las personas se arrugan un poco.

**No se si sea necesario aclararlo pero igual lo hago. "Chossei" es el tic verbal de Chris cada que algo le sale bien, miren una batalla cuando Chris por fin se hace con el triunfo y verán que eso dice.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena._**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 4**

—Niñas molestas—Murmuró Chris en voz baja mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que a Tsubasa le costó un poco reconocer. Tsubasa rió ligeramente sabiendo que Chris se sentía feliz al saber que Kirika y Shirabe estaban realmente interesadas en sus ballestas, eran su orgullo y su alegría, después de todo fueron hechas especialmente para Chris por su madre adoptiva, Ryoko.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo—Alabó Tsubasa en voz baja apenas escuchando el galopar de los caballos. Chris se había ocupado de sus posibles atacantes espléndidamente, esa era la razón por la que Chris la había acompañado en ir por las princesas, se había previsto que habría atacantes mientras viajaban en la carroza. La carroza jamás iría tan rápido como un solo caballo, era fácil que las persiguieran y arqueros a caballo eran su enemigo mortal, en especial si traían flechas de fuego consigo. Sin embargo con Chris todo estaba resuelto, su especialidad siempre había sido el detener una gran cantidad de enemigos a una gran distancia y como recién lo había demostrado, podía disparar dos docenas de flechas con sus ballestas en tan sólo treinta segundos.

—Es bastante bueno que sea algo fácil de manejar—Dijo Chris volviendo a cargar sus ballestas con las flechas de madera que estaban almacenadas debajo de su asiento con una cara de completa concentración.

—Con algo de suerte éste será su único intento—Murmuró Tsubasa con una pequeña en el rostro cuando le pidió a los caballos qu fueran más rápido. Era mejor cortar distancias lo más que pudieran, era improbable que sus agresores lograran reponerse por completo y las persiguieran pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Podría haber una emboscada esperándonos en el puerto—Señaló Chris secamente mientras terminaba de recargar sus ballestas. Tsubasa no respondió, sabiendo que era una posibilidad latente que las atacaran apenas llegando al puerto o cuando las princesas estuvieran a punto de entrar al bote, era or esto que Kanade y Hibiki se habían quedado en el puerto a cargo de eso.

—No ha habido disturbios aquí desde hace años, incluso antes de la muerte de los últimos del Rey y la Reina, pero parece que el odio hacia la familia real ha sido alentado últimamente desde que el Rey y la Reina fueron asesinados en un levantamiento hace años—Respondió Tsubasa con el ceño fruncido—La rebelión fue sofocada a continuación pero las tensiones todavía eran altas y al parecer otros nobles han montado una campaña de difamación empeorando la situación hasta llegar a esto—La situación se volvió tan mala que ahora las princesas estaban en peligro de muerte, o al menos eso fue lo que Ogawa le había explicado.

—Hmm… no entiendo la política—Chris hizo una mueca antes de encogerse—…Ellas no parecen mala gente o por lo menos tener odio, ni nada—Añadió.

—Me pregunto si es debido a todo ese peligro que tiene que salir de aquí—La voz de Tsubasa se apagó en un gesto reflexivo, esa parecía la razón más lógica, el tema debía tratarse con las mismas princesas, pero de nuevo ese no parecía un tema de conversación adecuado.

—También hay que preguntarnos porque debemos llevarlas con nuestro _señor_ —la última palabra pronunciada por Chris fue soltada por una fuerte dosis de sarcasmo, a ella realmente nunca le había agradado Kazanari Fudou y Tsubasa no se molestaba en reprenderla puesto que igualmente tenía una relación complicada con él además de que era su nieta, bueno, esa era una manera de definirlos.

—Sí, es un poco extraño que el abuelo prefiera pasar todo esto para llevarlas a Japón cuando él siempre se ha sentido disgustado por los extranjeros—Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza, ya habían tenido esa discusión mientras viajaban en barco y Ogawa no había sido capaz de proporcionales la respuesta de porque Fudou les ordenó llevar las princesas al castillo Kazanari en primer lugar. Además había enviado cuatro centinelas para que las acompañaran a Japón y que las cuatro hayan sido enviadas en una misma misión significaba que dicha misión era demasiado crucial por lo que se preguntó sin cesar porqué las princesas eran tan importantes, salvo el hecho de que fueran de la realeza.

Kanade en broma había dicho que tal Fudou quería un par de concubinas extranjeras, jóvenes y bellas, y por eso todas fueron enviadas a acompañarlas, Tsubasa no se había divertido y pensó que el golpe que Chris le dio en la cabeza lo tenía bien merecido.

—Bueno, las órdenes son órdenes—Chris se encogió de hombros, haciendo hecho de las palabras que Tsubasa le había dicho con anterioridad—Ya casi llegamos al puerto, ¿correcto? —Cambió de tema.

—Sí, debería de comenzar a ser visible dentro de poco—Tsubasa asintió y ambas se quedaron en silencio, sus pensamientos se extrajeron a las ocupantes de la carroza de manera inevitable, dijeron que estaban bien pero Tsubasa sentía una preocupación irracional sobre ellas, casi fueron atacadas despues de todo por lo que agudizó su oído para escuchar algun sonido extraño dentro de la carroza y escuchó un sonido sordo sospechoso por lo que empujó a Chris.

— ¿Qué? —Se volvió hacia ella con las cejas levantadas.

—Por favor revísalas de nuevo—Instó Tsubasa mientras miraba fijamente detrás de ella.

—Acaba de revisarlas—Señaló Chris ya con el ceño fruncido.

—Hazlo de nuevo, por favor—Solicitó apretando más las riendas, la albina sólo suspiró e hizo lo que ella dijo.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Chris mientras abría la ventana.

—Estamos bien, ¿sucede algo? —La inconfundible voz de Maria vino de dentro, Tsubasa se permitió relajarse un poco cuando la oyó.

—Nada, solo comprobación—Chris se encogió de hombros y cerró la ventana. Chris entonces miró fijamente a Tsubasa y ésta recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro: "¿Estás feliz ahora?"

—Gracias, Yukine—Murmuró y se quedó en silencio una vez más para escuchar dentro de la carroza.

A medida de que el sol se iba iluminando, el pequeño puerto fue finalmente visible en el horizonte, Chris pareció suspirar de alivio cuando lo vio y Tsubasa sabía que Chris estaba preocupada por Kanade y Hibiki a pesar de que sólo habían estado separadas por un día. Tsubasa también estaba un poco preocupada por ellas pero sabía que no pasaría nada que no pudieran manejar, sólo esperaba que no se hubieran metido en ningún problema. La peli-azul tuvo que detener su impulso de obligar a los caballos de ir más rápido a medida de que se acercaba.

Entonces Chris llamó a la ventana y la abrió—Hemos llegado al puerto—Anunció.

—Entendido—Tsubasa escuchó la nítida voz de Maria y la ventana se cerró una vez más.

Cuando llegaron, las centinelas que cuidaban las puertas solo echaron un vistazo antes de dejarlas ser, muy probablemente habían sido sobornadas por Ogawa para que no preguntaran nada, todavía era muy temprano y el sol todavía no hacía completa su presencia. A pesar de que era un puerto bastante ocupado no había gente en las calles a esa hora, había pocas casas alrededor y algunas tiendas pero la mayoría estaban cerradas, los únicos despiertos a esa hora eran los pescadores. Llegaron a los muelles en dónde su barco fue anclado y Tsubasa se puso bastante contenta de solo verlo.

El barco era más pequeño que los buques de carga típicos, hecho totalmente de madera. Había sido construido para la velocidad y el trasporte de carga rápida. Las velas eran grandes y de una forma diferente a lo que normalmente se veía por allí. De hecho, el barco destacaba de otros en el muelle, cosa que indicaba que quienes ocuparan el barco venían de una región bastante lejana, la pasarela se bajó en la cubierta de madera por no parecía ser sino el movimiento de la cubierta del barco.

Tsubasa estaba aliviada de que no parecía haber más emboscadas, tan pronto como los caballos se detuvieron justo a un lado de la nave, Chis y Tsubasa se bajaron de sus asientos, la primera mantuvo un ojo sobre los alrededores mientras que la segunda abría la puerta de la carroza para permitir que sus protegidas bajaran. Todas bajaron en silencio y Tsubasa se aseguró de ayudarlas a todas a baja, Maria de nuevo fue la última en bajar con sus ojos mirando fijamente el barco con una determinada resignación en su rostro.

Cuando Maria salió, su falta de atención hizo que perdiera el último paso hacia abajo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante a la derecha de Tsubasa, la cual reaccionó de manera inmediata y la tomó entre sus brazos dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás por la fuerza de su caída. Por un momento la cabeza de Maria descansaba sobre su pecho mientras que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la peli-rosa. Con sus cuerpos tan cercanos, Tsubasa no pudo dejar de notar lo cálida y suave que se sentía Maria pero solo fue capaz de disfrutar la sensación un par de segundos antes de que Maria prácticamente saltara hacia atrás lo más lejos posible de Tsubasa. Maria parecía extrañamente nerviosa mientras se enderezaba incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos índigo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Tsubasa, consternada.

—Sí, estoy bien—Aparentemente Maria había recuperado su expresión ilegible mientras se acercaba con las otras que ya estaban más delante bastante ajenas de lo que había acabado de pasar con esas dos. Un poco confundida por lo sucedido, Tsubasa sólo las observó marcharse completamente inconsciente de la mirada que Serena les dio.

— ¿En este barco continuaremos el viaje? —Preguntó Shirabe en voz baja mientras miraba el barco con una expresión perdida en su cara.

—Así es. Partiremos tan pronto como abordemos—Respondió Chris volviéndose hacia Shirabe.

—Tsubasa-san, Chris-san, buen trabajo—La voz cálida y alegre de Ogawa venía detrás de ellas. Chris saltó apresurándose a tomar una de sus ballestas ante la repentina aparición de hombre con la típicas ropas de un pescador. Tsubasa ya lo había detectado segundos antes por lo que sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndose adelante on Maria y sus compañeras. Kirika y Shirabe parecían ligeramente alarmadas y se encontraban en posturas defensivas, Maria por su lado frunció el ceño abiertamente con su mano sobre la empuñadura de una de las dagas que Tsubasa le había visto cuando se conocieron y estaba un paso delante, como si estuviera preparada para proteger a Serena mientras que Serena era la única que no estaba relativamente perturbada pero permanecía mirando a Ogawa.

—Ogawa-san, por favor no haga eso—Advirtió Tsubasa a la ligera—Por favor no se alarmen. Este es uno de nuestros compañeros—Explicó dirigiéndose hacia Maria y las demás. Ogawa solo se limitó a sonreír con diversión mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

— ¡Jódete maldito ninja! ¡No vuelvas a salir de la nada! —Gritó Chris mirándolo enfadada mientras bajaba la ballesta, había estado a segundos de disparar una flecha aunque Tsubasa no estaba demasiado preocupada porque sabía que podría esquivar su ataque en cuestión de segundos.

—Me disculpo por haberlas asustado—Ogawa se disculpó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro—Soy Ogawa Shinji un sirviente de Kazanari Fudou—A continuación se inclinó humildemente hacia Maria, la cual asintió de mala gana mientras se relajaba. Serena hizo casi lo mismo mientras sonreía a Ogawa de manera amistosa, Kirika y Shirabe lo miraron por un tiempo más largo en sospecha antes de relajarse.

—Llegaron antes de lo esperado—Ogawa se dirigió a Tsubasa de nuevo.

—Casi fuimos emboscadas por un grupo de bandidos, o asesinos, bien podrían ser los dos. Nos deshicimos de ellos antes de que pudieran acercarse más—Explicó rápidamente—Hemos tenido que darnos prisa en llegar.

—Ah ya veo… tuvimos el mismo problema—Ogawa sonrió con timidez—Trataron de atacar la nave.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Chris gritó de inmediato, ni siquiera dejando acabar a Ogawa y corriendo por la pasarela del barco con preocupación.

— ¡Yukine! —Llamó Tsubasa en estado de alarma reteniendo el deseo de comprobar si Kanade y Hibiki estaban bien y manteniéndose en su deber de proteger a Maria y a sus compañeras. Tsubasa pasó la vista de la pasarela a Maria con un gesto de seguridad en su rostro.

—Están bien, Tsubasa-san. Kanade-san y Hibiki-san están bien—Continuó Ogawa ya sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza—Solo la tenemos un tanto dificil en la limpieza de…

—Bueno, entonces sí es seguro podemos entrar ¿verdad? —Preguntó Kirika curiosa mirando por donde Chris corrió.

—No es una escena realmente grata de ver—Ogawa parecía un poco avergonzado lo que aumentó la curiosidad de Kirika y Tsubasa.

— ¡Par de idiotas! —Escucharon a Chris gritar, su voz resonó de manera impresionante a través de todos los muelles— ¡Pensé que les había pasado algo! —Hubo entonces el sonido revelador de pies corriendo desde el barco y de repente, hubo dos borrones de color rojo y naranja. Tsubasa suspiro de alivio y exasperación cuando ambos borrones se escondieron detrás de ella, aunque bueno, su delgada figura no ayudó a que se escondieran en realidad. Chris venía dando fuertes pisones con la cara roja visiblemente enojada.

—Aw, vamos Chris. Es tu culpa por sacar tus propias conclusiones—Kanade puso mala cara desde atrás de Tsubasa—Tsubasa, ¿será que le pones un bozal a tu Kouhai?

—Kanade, ¿molestaron a Yukine de nuevo?

—Bueeeeeeeeeeenooooooo, puede que haya fingido estar herida por unos segundos—Tsubasa ya se podía imaginar la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Kanade a pesar de que no podía verla—Pero Hibiki tenía que ser una aguafiestas y destruirme la fachada.

—Pero Kanade-san, usted no me estaba ayudando a limpiar—Protestó Hibiki mientras trataba en vano de ocultarse de la mirada de Chris aferrándose al brozo de Tsubasa escondiéndose detrás de ella.

—No eres divertida…—Resopló.

— ¡Y ambas están muertas! —Gruñó Chris amenazadoramente.

— ¡¿Por qué yo tambien?! —Hibiki se quedó sin aliento antes de poder decir nada—Kanade-san, esto es tu culpa—Acusó con un puchero.

—Kanade, deja de meterte con Yukine. Yukine ya déjala ir. Tachibana, no empeores más las cosas—Regañó Tsubasa en tono de resignación, ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza que afloraba gracias a esas tres en situaciones similares.

—Tsk—Chris se cruzó de brazos ante el regaño, aunque ya se habia calmado un poco después de escuchar a Tsubasa, por lo menos ya no estaba gritando.

—Aww… Yo solo extrañaba a mi hermanita y todo eso…—Dijo Kanade de inmediato alegremente alejándose un poco de Tsubasa, percibiendo que la molestia de Chris se había desvanecido un poco.

—No tientes tu suerte…—Advirtió Chris entre dientes mirándola, no había mucha duda en sus palabras pero aun así…

—Pero si te he extrañado un montón hermanita—Kanade sonrió palmeando suavemente a Chris en la cabeza, la aludida se puso roja y golpeó con fuerza la mano de Kanade cruzando los brazos con petulancia.

Reconociendo que Chris ya no estaba tan enojada como antes, Hibiki sonrió y se alejó de Tsubasa—Yo también te extrañé Chris-chaaan—Dijo Hibiki dramáticamente antes de lanzarse a sí misma hacia Chris abrazándola como era su saludo habitual.

—Detesto interrumpir su reencuentro pero…—Interrumpió Ogawa con una sonrisa divertida mientras con la mano señalaba a sus protegidas.

—Ah…—Repentina y dolorosamente Tsubasa recordó la presencia de Maria y de las demás, ella solo pudo sentirse orgullosa de detener el rubor que quiso aflorar en su cara cuando las volvió a mirar y lo primero que notó fue que Maria la miraba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Sintiéndose demasiado consciente de sí misma apartó la vista hacia Serena, Kirika y Shirabe en lugar de Maria. La primera estaba sonriendo con una expresión divertida en su rostro mientras que las otras dos parecían no saber qué hacer con lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que tenían expresiones confusas en sus rostros.

Hubo una pausa incómoda antes de que Tsubasa enderezara su postura y se aclarara la garganta—Me disculpo por el alboroto—Murmuró inclinándose—Ellas dos igualmente son compañeras nuestras—a continuación señaló a Hibiki y Kanade.

— ¡Wow! ¿Nos pueden entender? Qué bueno, pensé que íbamos a ser mimos durante todo el camino—Kanade rió para sí misma mirándose más intrigada que nunca mientras miraba con curiosidad a Maria y a las demás— ¡Amou Kanade a su servicio! —Kanade sonrió ampliamente presentándose a sí misma, era bastante jovial incluso después de ese momento tan incómodo.

—Yo soy Tachibana Hibiki ¡Encantada de conocerlas! —Hibiki sonrió feliz sin molestarse de la incómoda atmósfera también.

Hubo otra pausa incómoda como si Maria y las demás estuvieran tratando de digerir el hecho de que estos dos individuos en vez de niños eran igualmente sus escoltas y sus guardaespaldas, Tsubasa por su lado no pudo dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Vaya impresión tan agradable que dejaron…

—Es un placer conocerlas también. Yo soy Serena Cadenzavna Eve y esta es mi hermana mayor, Maria. Y ellas son Akatsuki Kirika y Tsukuyomi Shirabe—Serena tomó el mando moviéndose hacia adelante mientras les devolvía a Kanade y Hibiki una sonrisa similar, parecía ser la única que no se inmutó ante la payasada anterior que montaron Hibiki y Kanade mientras señalaba a cada una conforme decía sus nombres.

— ¡Je, incluso pueden hablar japonés! Definitivamente estoy impresionada—Kanade asintió, satisfecha.

— ¡Espero que todas nos llevemos bien! —Dijo Hibiki alegremente sonriéndoles también.

—P-Por favor cuiden de nosotros—Respondió Shirabe débilmente mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, Kirika siguió su ejemplo despues de un momento y Maria asintió después de ser empujada suavemente por su hermana menor.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que nos embarquemos todos—Recordó Ogawa con una leve sonrisa rompiendo el breve silencio.

—Ah, claro, casi me olvidaba de eso. Vamos Hibiki, todavía tenemos cosas que limpiar, Tsubasa puedes subirlas pero ten cuidado—Asintió Kanade con cierta apariencia de seriedad mientras corría por la pasarela.

— ¡Entendido Kanade-san! —Hibiki la siguió inmediatamente.

—Por favor síganme—Tsubasa se volvió hacia sus protegidas y Chris liderando al grupo mientras que Chris y Ogawa permanecieron detrás de ellas. Una vez en la cubierta Tsubasa comprendió a que se referían Hibiki y Kanade con "limpieza". Media docena de hombres estaban atados y amordazados en un círculo en la cubierta, todos ellos heridos con armas blancas e inconscientes con cortadas en las piernas y las narices rotas, obra de Kanade y Hibiki respectivamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Tsubasa mientras sus ojos se estrecharon en los hombres inconscientes.

—Pues trataron de colarse a bordo e incluso tenían materiales para prender la nave en llamas—Respondió Kanade antes de que tirara de la cuerda con Hibiki, solo con ellas dos fue suficiente para arrastrar a los seis hombres que estaban bastante bien desarrollados e inconscientes en la cubierta.

— ¡Sólo déjenos esto a nosotras Tsubasa-san, no se dará cuenta y ya habremos terminado! —Exclamó Hibiki caminando tranquilamente caminando por la pasarela arrastrando a los hombre junto con ella.

—Ogawa-san, tan pronto como Kanade y Tachibana hayan concluido sus deberes saldremos de inmediato—Ordenó Tsubasa.

—Por supuesto—Ogawa entonces pareció desaparecer justo frente sus ojos, moviéndose rápidamente para llamar probablemente para llamar al resto de la tripulación aunque Kirika y Shirabe abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡¿C-Cómo hizo eso?! —Aulló Kirika.

—Te acostumbrarás a eso—Dijo Chris con simpatía aunque hubo una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro ante las miradas de Kirika y Shirabe.

—Estamos a punto de partir, las acompañaré a sus habitaciones—Dijo Tsubasa con respeto dirigiéndose hacia Maria y Serena.

—Bien—María asintió. Ahora que el sol de la mañana se había levantado, Tsubasa era capaz de ver la cara de Maria con mayor claridad, los rumores eran ciertos, Maria era realmente hermosa. La pobre luz de las antorchas y de las linternas no le hicieron justicia a su belleza. Su largo cabello de color rosa brillaba bajo a luz solar, cara era lisa y sin manchas, sus rasgos estaban finamente esculpidos, sus labios eran un poco gruesos llenos de un rojo atractivo. Sus ojos de azul verdoso brillaban a su parecer recordándole a Tsubasa un poco el color del mar, tampoco pudo dejar de admirar su belleza por un segundo o dos antes de que sus sentidos de repente le advirtieron del peligro, ¡alguien hostil estaba cerca! En la esquina de su ojo ella notó un destello de metal.

Tsubasa giró sobre sus talones, sacó rápidamente su katana de su estuche en un movimiento fluido cortando al instante la flecha que iba en dirección a Maria. Chris reaccionó rápidamente al ataque y con la ballesta en su derecha disparó hacia el hombre encima del árbol.

— ¡Ahí! —Gritó Chris tirano del gatillo de la ballesta, la fleca voló con rapidez en el hombro derecho del asesino y su grito de agonía resonó mientras dejaba caer su ballesta ahora sin carga perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo directo al mar.

— ¡Rápido, a la cabina! —Tsubasa se volvió directamente hacia sus protegidas conduciéndolas a la cabina que estaba a su derecha, parecían aturdidas, tal vez por lo rápido que se dieron las cosas.

— ¡D-De acuerdo! —Kirika asintió cuando finalmente salió de su trance siguiendo las instrucciones de Tsubasa y entraron a la cabina tal y como se los indicó, la Kazanari asintió a la albina y está comprendió el mensaje enseguida y comenzó a buscar más atacantes inmediatamente. Seguido de esto entró a la cabina después de Maria y las demás con su espada desnuda. La cabina no era tan grande y solo tenía un futón a un lado y una mesa baja y asi con una simple vista no pudo ver algo fuera de lugar.

— ¿Estás herida? —Preguntó Tsubasa preocupada comprobando después que ninguna de ellas fuera herida.

—Sí, estamos todas bien—Serena asintió con el rostro pálido, Maria se veía igual de pálida que su hermana pero tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

—Lo siento, nos descuidamos—Tsubasa envainó su espada con la cabeza inclinada a modo de disculpa, un frío terror se filtró en su estómago, si no hubiera percibido al asesino, Maria posiblemente ya estaría con una flecha atravesándole el cráneo justo ahora, dicha visión le hizo sentirse enferma y bastante mal de lo que casi pudo suceder.

—No hubo heridos, no tienes que disculparte—Le dijo Serena suavemente después de haberse calmado, Kirika y Shirabe todavía se veían horrorizadas mirando con desconfianza la habitación acercándose a Maria protectoramente.

—Sin embargo fue demasiado peligroso, nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a suceder—Prometió Tsubasa inclinándose de nuevo a modo de disculpa.

—…Está bien—Habló Maria, Tsubasa la miró un poco sorprendida—Como dijo Serena, estoy ilesa y me protegiste a tiempo, yo ni siquiera había notado que la flecha se dirigía hacia mí. Tienes mi agradecimiento—Continuó con su voz segura e igualmente constante mientras miraba directamente los ojos de Tsubasa.

—Es mi deber como un centinela—Tsubasa le respondió por reflejo—Tenga la seguridad de la protegeré, incluso con mi vida—Juró transmitiendo toda su sinceridad en su mirada mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Maria, no permitiría que una situación como esa volviera a ocurrir, se confundió un poco cuando Maria aportó la mirada y se limitó a asentir. Fue entonces cuando Tsubasa notó a Serena mirándola con interés mientras que Kirika y Shirabe la miraban un tanto extraño. De nuevo se sintió tímida, tosió un poco y dio un paso atrás.

—Por favor quédense dentro, yo estaré afuera—Tsubasa sea aclaró la garganta con una extraña sensación de vergüenza y con una mirada final a la habitación, Tsubasa abrió la puerta y dejó que se cerrara atrás de ella.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Kanade y Hibiki han llegado, y Ogawa tambien. También un poco más historia de fondo y referencias a otros personajes, además de un poco de cortesía gay de Tsubasa.**

 **¡Sugerencias para escenas que quieran ver y comentarios son bienvenidos, como siempre!**

 **.**

.

Nota del traductor:

Si manden las sugerencias, si no saben inglés las mandan conmigo y yo se las mando al autor xD

Nos vemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena._**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 5**

Maria miraba con indiferencia el pequeño vaso acunado en sus manos, el vapor que salía de aquellas aguas teñidas de verde. Ogawa le había dicho que se le llamaba té verde, una bebida caliente que supuestamente se fue haciendo popular en Japón, sobre todo en la nobleza.

—Es una bebida relajante, por favor beba—Había dicho mientras le servía la taza, Maria no supo si estaba realmente interesado en ella o de verdad se veía horriblemente estresada, quizá un poco de ambas. Rápidamente el joven se disculpó y la dejó a solas.

Maria suspiró mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida, estaba caliente y tenía un sabor amargo. Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando probó por primera vez la amargura pero aun así continuó bebiendo en sorbos delicados apreciando el sabor poco a poco. Se movió un poco incómoda en el cojín que estaba usando, tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que el vestido hacia más difícil que se sentara correctamente y una vez que se sintió cómoda dio otro suspiro mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Solo habia pasado un día desde que habían dejado el puerto y Maria ya se sentía bastante inquieta y estresada. Fuera de que realizaría un largo viaje, Maria seguía aturdida por el peligro en el que había estado desde la noche anterior comenzando desde la emboscada que habría tenido lugar en el barco de no ser por Kanade y Hibiki, sin mencionar la flecha que casi habia atravesado su cabeza de no ser por la rápida acción de Tsubasa. A pesar de que insistió en que se encontraba bien ella todavía se sentía al borde de la muerte y no tenía muchas intenciones de dejar la cabina a pesar de que estaban relativamente a salvo ya en medio del mar, en donde ningún asesino les alcanzaría a menos de que tuvieran un buque para perseguirles. Era muy poco probable de que tratarían de asesinarle en su camino a Japón pero de todas maneras no era agradable saberse el blanco de un grupo de asesinos.

— ¿Por qué tanta molestia? No puedo reclamar el trono desde tan lejos—María murmuró para sí misma con una mueca en el rostro; seguía sin comprender porque estaban tan obsesionados con matarla, por mucho que no quisiera decirlo, el que dejara su país fue la mejor opción y aun así no podia dejar de preocuparse por Nastassja. Kazanari Fudou parecía conocer a Nastassja desde hace tiempo puesto que la misma les había asegurado que les cuidaría y protegería, prácticamente lo hizo su tutor mientras estuviera en Japón.

María había oído que Fudou era un poderoso señor en la tierra japonesa y que a pesar de las guerras que habían causado estragos por todo el país, gobernaba celosamente las tierras que protegía de los invasores u otros bandidos o guerreros sin ningún escrúpulo. Nastassja le había tranquilizado asegurándole de que estar bajo la protección de Fudou era lo mejor, pero aun así, Maria no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. Tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoica pero, con todo lo que habia pasado, se le había bastante dificil confiar solamente en la reputación de una persona. Incluso puso todo en duda cuando vio a Tsubasa y a Chris por primera vez, como se alegraba de haberse equivocado.

Chris y Tsubasa les habían protegido de una forma espléndida y estaba demasiado agradecida con ellas, incluso con Kanade y Hibiki, con las que no había entablado una conversación decente todavía, pero que parecían ser unas guerreras bastante capaces despues de derrotar a aquellos que intentaron filtrarse en la nave. Era verdad que todas ellas eran demasiado jóvenes pero Maria se habia dado cuenta de toda la capacidad que tenían en ellas.

— ¿Cuánto estarás martirizándote, Maria-neesan? —La vista de Maria se desvió a la severa voz de su hermana pequeña, la cual estaba detrás de ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta se apreciaba a la perfección a una Serena de pie en la puerta con una mano en la cadera mirándola con desaprobación.

—No estoy martirizándome*—Protestó Maria con el ceño fruncido poniendo su taza casi vacía en la mesa.

— ¡Has estado aquí encerrada durante todo un día! ¡No has salido ni un solo instante! ¡Necesitas algo de aire fresco y sol! —Regaño Serena haciendo caso omiso a la protesta a medias que su hermana le lanzó mientras se acercaba.

Serena se puso de pie frente a su hermana con un aire imponente que le dejó saber a Maria que no tomaría muy bien una negativa y así fuera ella la mayor de las dos, Serena solía fingir ser la mayor ya que aseguraba que de no hacerlo, Maria olvidaría por completo cuidar de sí misma. A Maria le molestaba a veces pero eso no quitaba que realmente apreciara el gesto.

—Además me siento un poco mal por Tsubasa, quiero decir, ¡ha estado montando guardia desde el día de ayer hasta hoy! —Serena frunció el ceño un poco. Maria por su parte, no supo el porqué, pero sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco ante las palabras de su hermana, ¿Tsubasa igualmente quedó asustada? Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse por la promesa tan sincera que la Kazanari le habia hecho el día anterior. La sinceridad entremezclada con la seriedad en su rostro había tocado, de manera inesperada, el interior de Maria. Su cara se enrojeció aún más e inmediatamente se cubrió la cara.

—Bien, bien—Maria supo que no podría argumentar nada más. Serena era la persona más dulce sobre la faz de la tierra pero podía ser incluso más terca que Maria, y siendo sinceros, Maria nunca podia negarle nada de todos modos. Ademas de que estaba un poco preocupada de la manera en la que Tsubasa pensaba llevar a cabo su promesa, y sería bastante buena para ella estirar las piernas y dejar de preocuparse por todo, todo el día. La peli-rosa se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca cuando sus piernas le reclamaron tal acción tan repentina, necesitaba practicar el arte de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¡Vamos! ¡A explorar el barco! —Exclamó Serena enganchando su brazo con el de Maria antes de salir al exterior, la misma tuvo que cubrirse los ojos cuando salieron de la cabina a la cubierta, el sol de la mañana le golpeó fuertemente. El olor salado del mar hizo cosquillas en su nariz y parpadeo rápidamente dejando a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Buenos días, María—Esa baja y ronca voz tan familiar para Maria le saludó desde la derecha, por lo que ésta se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con Tsubasa, la cual ya no llevaba el mismo vestido del día anterior, sino que ahora usaba un conjunto que Maria no le había visto antes. Una chaqueta de manga larga de color azul y blanco con algun tipo de mangas que colgaban, y debajo de esta una camisa negra adornaban el torso de Tsubasa, igualmente llevaba unos pantalones holgados terminando con unas sandalias de madera en los pies. Ambas katanas seguían enfundadas en su cintura dándole un toque bastante intimidante, en especial con ese rostro tan severo como de costumbre. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Tsubasa portaba una pequeña, bastante imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro cuando saludó a Maria.

—Buenos días, Tsubasa—Maria inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando miró los ojos de intenso índigo de la mencionada que complementaban con su largo cabello azulado. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la luz de la luna, haciéndole a Maria preguntarse cómo es que su piel seguía tan pálida si se habia quedado debajo del sol en todo su tiempo como guerrera. Igualmente, Tsubasa tenía rasgos aristocráticos y daba la impresión de ser más una mujer noble que un soldado, era más delgada que Maria y la ropa que usaba la hacía ver poco femenina pero ella emanaba el aura perfecta para una fría belleza y misteriosa al mismo tiempo que de ninguna manera disminuía con ese atuendo.

—Buenos días de nuevo, Tsubasa-san—Serena le recibió con una sonrisa amable—Maria-neesan y yo nos vamos a explorar el barco ¿Podría guiarnos? —Pidió con una sonrisa que iba en aumento. Maria apartó la vista de Tsubasa a Serena sorprendida de su petición hasta que pudo reconocer su mirada de "Meteré-a-mi-hermana-mayor-en-problemas" por lo que supo que no vendría un buen presagio para ella, lo que era lo que su hermana menor pensaba hacerle.

—Me encantaría—Tsubasa asintió en respuesta.

— ¡Maravilloso! —Serena juntó las manos satisfecha—Por favor, muéstranos el camino—Con otro asentimiento Tsubasa indicó que le siguieran.

—Este sería un buen momento para presentarles a la tripulación, subiremos a la cubierta del segundo nivel para poder entrar por debajo de la cubierta superior**—Tsubasa señaló un conjunto de escaleras que Maria no se había percatado el dia anterior que conducían al segundo nivel que le había mencionado— ¿Estará bien para ustedes?

—Por supuesto que sí—Respondió Serena con cortesía y Tsubasa guiñó antes de subir las escaleras—Por favor vayan paso a paso, el barco es grande y estable pero aun asi se mece un poco—Advirtió antes de que Maria y Serena iniciaran su ascenso, la primera esperaba cualquier oscilación repentina mientras subía los escalones con la castaña.

La cubierta menos tenía un puñado de personas en ella y lo que parecía ser el timón del barco manipulado por un hombre de edad similar a la de Ogawa. Tenía el cabello de un castaño oscuro y una expresión grave mientras manejaba el timón. Maria entonces se dio cuenta de la mujer de corto cabello negro de pie detrás de una mesa cercana, varios mapas estaban cubriendo la superficie de la mesa así como un telescopio de latón colocado al azar junto a una brújula de oro. El hombre de aspecto serio sonrió cuando vio a Tsubasa acercarse con las princesas detrás de ella.

—Ah, Tsubasa, buenos días—Saludó el hombre, la mujer igualmente les dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

—Fujitaka-san, Tomosato-san—Tsubasa les saludó a ambos—Me disculpo por molestarles pero quería presentarles a nuestras protegidas.

—No es ningún problema en lo absoluto—Dijo la mujer a la ligera.

—Ella es Tomosato Aoi, la navegadora de nuestro barco—Introdujo Tsubasa a la mujer, la cual les brindó una cortés inclinación de la cabeza—Y este es Sakuya Fujitaka, nuestro primer mando—A continuación el hombre no se volteó dado a que estaba ocupado con el timón pero les dio igualmente una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

—Encantada de conocerles—Dijo Serena—Me gustaría darle las gracias por su excelente trabajo—Igualmente ella se inclinó ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento.

—Solo déjelo en nuestras manos, Princesa Serena—Dijo Aoi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y bastante orgullosa en su cara—Es nuestro trabajo hacer este viaje lo más agradable posible.

—Exactamente, por lo que ustedes pueden solo sentarse y relajarse, las llevaremos a Japón antes de que se den cuenta—Añadió Fujitaka con la misma sonrisa de orgullo.

—Me alegro de que ambos suenen tan confiables—Maria no pudo evitar comentarlo sintiéndose bastante a gusto con la amabilidad de ambos, le habían agradado al instante, de verdad que parecían buenas personas en las cuales confiar.

— ¡Nuestro capitán nos echaría por la borda si no lo fuéramos! —Exclamó Fujitaka en broma.

—Oh hablando del capitán, deberíamos de hablar con él también—Dijo Serena volviéndose a Serena con expectación.

—El capitán vengo siendo yoooo—Una voz alta se hizo anunciar antes de que una mancha de color rojo viniera a un lado de Tsubasa lanzándose sobre la misma.

— ¡Kanade! —Exclamó Tsubasa un poco exasperada e igualmente con un poco de vergüenza mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio que perdió por el tan inesperado asalto. Maria de inmediato se percató de la diferencia de su habitual expresión tranquila, lo mismo había pasado cuando llegaron a la nave y Kanade se posó a un lado de Tsubasa. Realmente que Maria fue golpeada con esa diferencia de actitud, ciertamente ella era hermosa con esa tranquilidad usual, pero la sonrisa cariñosa que iluminaba su rostro, increíblemente, le hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Maria quedó embelesada mirándola, especialmente cuando el rubor avergonzado apareció en sus mejillas cuando se disculpó por las acciones de Kanade, Hibiki y Chris.

— ¿Kanade-san es el capitán? —Maria parpadeó cuando la intrigada voz de Serena le detuvo de seguir mirando fijamente a Tsubasa.

—Bueno, en realidad no del todo—Respondió Kanade desde donde ella estaba, bastante pendiente de Tsubasa con una sonrisa tan brillante que rivalizaba con el rojo fuego de su cabeza—El verdadero capitán está en casa cuidando los preparativos—Añadió.

—Ya veo. En ese caso le debemos las gracias, Capitán Kanade, por permitirnos estar en esta fina unidad—Serena hizo una reverencia solo que con un toque de diversión en su rostro, Kanade solo le sonrió en respuesta con un destello de alegría en sus ojos bermellón antes de dejar a Tsubasa partir posándose en frente de Serena.

—El placer es todo mío, Princesa Serena—Kanade se inclinó, mostrándose de acuerdo con ella. Maria no puedo evitar sonreír un poco ante la imagen tan pintoresca que la Serena Europea y la Kanade asiática formaron frente a ella—Por favor disfruten del recorrido del barco a cargo de mi compañera Tsubasa—Kanade sonrió posando un brazo sobre los hombros de Tsubasa, mirando a Maria con un destello de brillante complicidad en sus ojos antes de asentir con empatía hacia Serena, la cual solo le sonrió más ampliamente comprendiendo lo que quería decirle con la mirada mientras se volvía hacia su hermana la cual se notaba un poco confundida acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir con una ceja alzada.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias Kanade-san—Respondió Serena cortésmente para luego tirar del brazo de Maria.

— ¿Deberíamos continuar? —Preguntó Tsubasa con una pequeña sonrisa cuando Kanade la dejó ir.

—A decir verdad, Tsubasa-san, me gustaría hablar un poco más con Aoi-san, Fujitaka-san y por supuesto, con Kanade-san—Reveló Serena con una sonrisa inocente mientras que Maria sentía que sus sentidos se ponian en estado de alerta ante esa sonrisa tan familiar que había recibido antes de acabar en problemas— ¿Te importaría seguir con mi hermana mayor? —Pidió con su sonrisa más dulce. Maria miró a su hermana menor con una mirada tremendamente confusa, ¿Qué pensaba llevar a cabo? Miró despues a Tsubasa medio esperando que se negara.

—…No tendría ningún problema—Respondió Tsubasa con respeto, por supuesto que no se negaría, era una propuesta bastante lógica y razonable y seria grosero negarse— ¿Estás bien con eso, Maria? —A continuación miró a Maria expectante.

La primera reacción de Maria fue disminuyendo, sería demasiado grosero también de su parte negarse, por lo que haciendo alarde de sus modales asintió con la cabeza—Por supuesto—Respondió.

— ¡Excelente! Diviértanse ustedes dos—Dijo Serena despidiéndolas con la mano mientras se volvía a platicar con Aoi y Kanade.

— ¿Deberíamos…?—Solicitó Tsubasa y Maria parpadeó una vez más antes de seguir a Tsubasa. Ahora había un pequeño silencio incómodo entre ellas mientras caminaban lentamente, o tal vez solamente era incómodo para Maria. María se sentía extrañamente al borde de los nervios ahora que solamente estaban ellas dos juntas, el silencio rayaba con los nervios de Maria haciéndole pensar frenéticamente de un tema el cual hablar; otras personas se arremolinaban en la cubierta, en su mayoría bastante preocupadas en sus propias tareas para mantener el barco en marcha lo que por fin le dio a nuestra peli-rosa una idea.

— ¿Es un viaje complicado? —Preguntó Maria despues de aclarar su garganta de manera sutil. Tsubasa se miró, aparentemente sorprendida de su pregunta. Maria se sintió tonta y se arrepintió al instante de preguntar pero igualmente, Tsubasa optó en responder.

—Es más largo que difícil, Tomosato-san y Fujitaka-san son excelentes en su trabajo y la tripulación que nos acompaña son marineros experimentados, no hemos hecho mucho desde que estamos a bordo.

—Ya… Ya veo…—Maria calló sin saber que más decir, Tsubasa le miró, algo nerviosa antes de continuar hablando.

—Estábamos más que advertidos sobre los peligros a los que nos enfrentábamos cuando decidimos ir por ustedes a Serbia, hemos tenido que tomar precauciones adicionales y estar siempre listos para la batalla, en especial con los enemigos potenciales que pudieran surgir—Explicó Tsubasa, tal vez un poco deprisa.

—Me disculpo—Murmuró Maria dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación de Tsubasa asi como de sus demás guardaespaldas. Maria sabía que estaban tratando de matarle, pero ella no había caído en cuenta que al protegerla corrían el doble de peligro que ella—Debió haber sido dificil para ti y los demás protegernos—Maria apartó la vista con un aire de culpabilidad.

— ¡Ah, espera! ¡No te estoy culpando! —Tsubasa se retractó de inmediato dándose cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debió y se detuvo en seco para mirar a Maria, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido un poco y se veía bastante nerviosa—Es decir, mi deber como centinela es protegerla, no debe preocuparse, yo juré que le protegería con mi vida—Dijo de nuevo con una voz seria, Tsubasa se veía aún más seria y sincera acerca de eso por lo que Maria de nuevo se quedó muda, su cara estaba cada vez más caliente y estaba segura que eso no era obra del sol. ¿Cómo podían esas simples palabras de esa manera?

—Yo… yo de verdad le agradezco eso—Maria pasó saliva con nerviosismo antes de darle a Tsubasa una sonrisa débil, recordando cómo Tsubasa cumplió su palabra incluso estando de pie fuera de la puerta con ese simple propósito—Aunque no me parece necesario que monte guardia delante nuestra cabina en todo momento—Maria finalmente recogió algo de confianza, contenta de que sus palabras se mantuvieran estables.

—Ah… sí… Yukine igual me dijo que era un poco excesivo, pero pensé que era una precaución necesaria—Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta tratando de ocultar un poco su vergüenza.

—Si deseas protegernos… no me importaría que entraras a la cabina—Añadió Maria sin ser capaz de detener las palabras que se escaparon de su boca, reprendiéndose a sí misma internamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriendo ¡¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle a Tsubasa?! Simplemente se le salió ya que estaba preocupada de que Tsubasa estuviera de pie afuera todo el dia. Esa era la única manera de decirlo ¿verdad?

— ¿De verdad está bien? No deseo invadir su privacidad—Preguntó mirándose un poco preocupada.

—No me importa—Respondió en voz baja, bajando las pestañas con timidez.

—Si es lo que desea…—Tsubasa inclinó su cabeza ante Maria cuando ésta la devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Maria sintió como si su corazón se agitara ante la vista quedándose de nuevo sin habla incluso cuando Tsubasa se dio la vuelta continuando con su recorrido, inclusive le tomó un par de segundos antes de recuperarse y correr tras de Tsubasa.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **No ha habido mucho avance en la progresión de la trama, pero solo quería complacerme a mi mismo aunque fuera un poco en cuanto los torpes momentos homosexuales además de tener a Kanade y Serena como unos diablillos traviesos.**

 **Sugerencias e ideas para los momentos que quieran ver, siempre se les anima.**

 **.**

.

Nota del traductor:

*Aqui el autor utilizó una expresión que no logré entender del todo y que cambiaba ligeramente el significado de un diálogo a otro así que esto fue lo más acertado (?) que se me ocurrió poner.

**Otra explicación que no pude entender del todo.

Enserio muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos luego :D


	6. Chapter 6

**_Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena._**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 6**

La leve brisa del mar se sintió agradable y fresca mientras que Tsubasa mientras se dirigía hacia adelante tratando de ocultar la persistente sonrisa en su rostro cuando sintió a Maria correr tras de ella. Estaba bastante sorprendida de lo contenta que se sintió cuando Maria le ofreció entrar a su cabina, a primera vista se veía como una princesa intocable, severa y digna. Sin embargo, Tsubasa llegó a darse cuenta de a poco como Maria se preocupaba por los que la rodeaban, inclusive de alguien como ella que no era más que su guardaespaldas, igualmente era bastante agradable para ella ver como su expresión se descongelaba un poco, más notablemente cuando se trataba de su hermana pequeña o de sus criadas.

Maria la alcanzó al cabo de unos segundos, su expresión neutra pero digna seguía en su lugar. Ciertamente, no dejaba de verse bella, pero habia algo entrañable acerca de ver esa fachada neutra desmoronarse un poco. Continuaron con su paseo en un silencio mucho más cómodo que antes, atravesado el otro lado de la nave, ya estaban de nuevo en el arco anterior, llegando a la popa de la nave, sólo que esta vez, en lugar de estar solo en el segundo nivel, estaba igualmente la entrada a las zonas más bajas del barco, primero fueron por las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel y de inmediato vieron a Chris conversando con Kirika y Shirabe conversando cerca de las barandillas.

Chris se veía un poco molesta aunque ahora ya llevaba su ropa habitual. Llevaba un kosode rojo y blanco y sus largas mangas se retiraron mediante dos cuerdas alrededor de cada uno de sus brazos. Un obi rojo estaba atado en su cintura manteniendo la kosode cerca, todavía llevaba las botas que uso mientras llevaban disfraces y su kosode solamente llegaba hasta sus muslos. Una de sus ballestas estaba en sus manos mientras hablaba con Kirika y Shirabe, su mano estaba completamente quieta asegurándose de que su ballesta no estaba dirigida a cualquier persona y que no pudiera ser disparado de manera accidental.

Kirika parecía bastante emocionada, con sus jade brillando en recelo mientras parecia estar discutiendo con Chris. Shirabe por su lado no parecía muy entretenida pero manifestaba su apoyo a Kirika, hablaba de vez en cuando y no habia ninguna chispa de seriedad en su rostro por lo que su calma tambien fue un alivio para Chris.

Curiosa de lo que podrían estar discutiendo, Tsubasa miró a Maria y sus ojos se encontraron, ambas comprendieron lo que quisieron decirse. Maria estaba igualmente curiosa como Tsubasa, así que ambas se acercaron después de asentirse. Las tres estaban demasiado ocupadas argumentando que no se dieron cuenta de cuando Maria y Tsubasa se acercaron quedando a un lado suyo.

—Por favor Chris-san… Solo un tiro—Escuchó Tsubasa rogar mientras se acomodaban a una distancia razonable para escucharlas sin ningún problema.

—Ya te dije que no ¿verdad? Deja de ser una plaga—Gruñó Chris pero Tsubasa reconoció un toque de exasperación en lugar de un enojo real, por lo general, cuando trataban de convencer a Chris de hacer cualquier cosa solo había dos posibles resultados; ya sea que Chris se enojara demasiado comenzando a gritar o exasperarse para al final terminar aceptando la solicitud de todos modos. Podía apostar que era más probable que esto último sucediera.

—Solo queremos ver pon nosotras mismas como es que funcionan sus ballestas—Dijo Shirabe con un toque de súplica en su voz.

— ¡Dije que no! —Exclamó Chris obstinadamente mirándolas con fiereza.

Kirika y Shirabe se miraron entre sí, una mirada de entendimiento pasó entre ellas antes de mirar a una decidida Chris. Como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes, tanto Kirika como Shirabe pusieron la mirada más triste jamás vista en los llamados "ojos de cachorro" y Tsubasa tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio como la desafiante mirada de Chris se desmoronaba justo delante de sus ojos. Ah, para poder usar la debilidad de Chris contra ella… ellas sí que debían de llevarse bastante bien con Hibiki.

— ¡Agh, Está bien! ¡Solo un tiro! ¡UNO! ¡Solo dejen de ponerme esas caras estúpidas—Chris finalmente cedió enfatizando sus palabras con un gruñido desesperado, fue entonces cuando ofreció su ballesta a Kirika pero no fue lo suficientemente descuidada para que se dispara accidentalmente.

Chris le dio su preciada ballesta la cual estaba hecha de madera de alta calidad y su longitud era tan solo un poco más corta que el antebrazo de Chris. Estaba en su mayoría de color rojo y negro con unos cuantos toques de blanco, su diseño era elegante y sofisticado.

La cara de Kirika se mostró emocionada inmediatamente, pero se deshizo rápido cuando tuvo que aferrarse a la ballesta con ambas manos—E-Está más pesado de lo que parece…—Comentó mientras ajustaba cuidadosamente su agarre en la ballesta, imitando el estilo habitual de Chris mientras la sostenía con solo una mano, debió enseñarle eso antes.

—Te acostumbrarás—Se burló con los brazos cruzados.

—Es así, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Kirika con entusiasmo mostrando su agarre. Chris la miró de mala gana comprobando dicho agarre antes de asentir una sola vez—Entonces… ¿A qué le apunto? —Kirika parecía impaciente, aparentemente lista para apretar el gatillo nada más se lo dijeran, Tsubasa de verdad se alegraba de que la ballesta o se dirigía hacia ellas, los accidentes eran una amenaza bastante real.

—Apunta allí arriba—Chris asintió con la cabeza hacia el puesto del vigía muy por encima de los mástiles, la rubia hizo lo que se le dijo, forzando un poco para apuntar al objetivo indicado.

— ¿Y cómo disparo esto? —Preguntó Kirika temblando un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrada al peso de la ballesta de Chris.

—Tienes que estabilizar tu brazo, Kiri-chan—Recordó Shirabe antes de estabilizar el brazo de Kirika con el suyo propio.

—Ahora solo apunta y dispara—Instruyó Chris mirando hacia arriba también. Kirika solo asintió y después de un segundo de reflexión apretó el gatillo. El perno cargado fue despedido y disparado a través del aire, la cabeza de la flecha de metal reluciente reflejó débilmente la luz del sol, perdiéndose totalmente en el nido del cuervo con el mástil y las velas, continuando su ascenso antes de curvarse hacia abajo lentamente sin causar ningún daño ni caer a las aguas del mar.

—Se perdió, Kiri-chan—Señaló Shirabe sin comprenderlo realmente. Kirika hizo un puchero mientras bajaba la ballesta, el mecanismo de carga automática hizo acto de presencia dejando a la ballesta lista para usarse solo un segundo despues.

—Es genial la forma en la que se carga por sí solo—Comentó Kirika con asombro olvidándose completamente de su intento fallido devolviendo la ballesta de nuevo con Chris.

—Es realmente impresionante—Comentó Kirika con asombro olvidándose de disparo fallido devolviéndole la ballesta a Chris.

—Es realmente impresionante—Concordó Shirabe con los ojos brillantes clavados en la ballesta llenos de añoranza, Chris se dio cuenta de eso por lo que dio un gran suspiro ofreciéndole de mala gana su ballesta a Shirabe— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó esperanzada animándose completamente.

—S-Sí, también puedes usarla, es lo justo—Sopló y la pelinegra con gusto tomó el arma ofrecida. Al igual que Kirika tuvo sus complicaciones para dispararle al mástil por lo que la rubia igualmente le ayudó a sostener la ballesta para después disparar. Incluso desde la ubicación de Tsubasa se podía apreciar que Shirabe tenía mejor puntería, incluso apostaba que ella sí podría clavar la flecha en el mástil.

Sin embargo una figura salió de repente de la cofa, era Hibiki la cual aparentemente estaba despertando de una siesta, tanto como Tsubasa como Chris dieron un paso adelante en alarma una vez que el perno se impulsó directamente hacia Hibiki.

— ¡W-Wah! —Gritó Hibiki notando la flecho dirigida hacia ella y se metió de nuevo a la cofa al tiempo para que la flecha pasara de largo y se clavara en el mástil justo encima de ella. Fue extraño como todo el mundo alzó la mirada hacia el puesto del vigía con cierto recelo. De a poco la cabeza de Hibiki surgió viéndose el perno detrás de ella antes de reír tímidamente—Ahaha… Casi me da…—Dijo casi indiferente mientras se rascaba la punta.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Eso pudo haberte matado! ¡Baja aquí ahora! —Explotó Chris en preocupación y Tsubasa rápidamente se acercó al grupo, pudo notar que Maria igualmente le seguía. Hibiki rápidamente se levantó de un salto balanceándose sobre los carriles de la cofa antes de aferrarse a una de las cuerdas la cual utilizó para impulsarse hacia abajo a donde se encontraba el grupo reunido.

—Tachibana, ¿estás bien? —Tsubasa no pudo evitar preguntarlo tan pronto como Hibiki aterrizó. Llevaba un kosode en color naranja y blanco al igual que unos pantalones negros y sandalias de madera. Al igual que Chris, lo largo de sus mangas se retiraban por unas cuerdas.

—Sí Tsubasa-san, estoy bien. Lo vi justo a tiempo—Hibiki sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, para el alivio de la mencionada, ella parecía ilesa— ¡Es bastante bueno que el maestro nos haya entrenado esquivando flechas! —Dijo después con alegría haciendo a Tsubasa soltar un suspiro de alivio. Su tío Genjuuro era un poco extremo en cuanto a la preparación de centinelas se refiere, aunque esta fue una de las pocas veces en las que su formación daba sus frutos.

—Tú, idiota, casi haces que te maten por andar vagueando de nuevo—Chris aún estaba visiblemente molesta con el ceño fruncido hacia Hibiki, la cual se limitó a reír ante la acusación rascándose la nuca con timidez. Era bastante conocida su afición por tomar siestas arriba en la cofa, por lo general cuando se aburría, ademas de que sumado a las excelentes habilidades que tenía para escalar se le asignó el rol de hacer de vigía, pero terminaba aburriéndose al estar en mar abierto sin nada millas alrededor— ¡Estábamos usando la cofa como blanco de tiro! ¡No tenía idea de que estuvieras ahí!

—Lo siento…—Dijo Hibiki entre dientes mirándose castigada.

— ¿De verdad está bien, Hibiki? —Tsubasa quedó un poco sorprendida cuando Maria dio un paso hacia adelante con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Ah, ¡sí, Maria-san! ¡Estoy bien! —Hibiki igualmente se vio sorprendida cuando Maria se dirigió directamente a ella, esa era, igualmente, la primera vez que dirigía palabra con la princesa y se sentía incómoda, en especial por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Me disculpo por el descuido de Shirabe, espero que no tome represalias—Continuó con una mirada de consternación en su cara, Shirabe parecía avergonzada detrás de ella con los ojos en el suelo y un aura de completa culpabilidad.

—Pero María, Shirabe no hizo nada malo ¡Fue un accidente! —Kirika saltó inmediatamente a defender a la chica pero Maria negó con la cabeza mirándoles con severidad.

—Podrá haber sido un accidente pero Hibiki casi sale herida por la mano de Shirabe, sería de buenos modales disculparse y prometer ser más cuidadosas en el futuro—Regañó y por un momento se asemejó a una madre castigando a sus hijos.

Y ya debidamente castigadas, tanto Kirika como Shirabe se reverenciaron hacia Hibiki a modo de disculpa. —Lo sentimos—Dijeron al unísono.

— ¡Estoy bien Maria-san! ¡No es culpa de nadie, todas estamos bien! —Hibiki detuvo la disculpa con visible nerviosismo y aparentemente satisfecha de ver que ya no había problema, Maria sonrió un poco antes de asentir para después darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la dupla de Kirika y Shirabe como si las elogiara por disculparse correctamente.

—Así que… Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan, no hay resentimientos ¿verdad? —Hibiki tomó a cada una de las manos levantándolas como si fuera una ofrenda de paz.

—Correcto, Hibiki-san—Shirabe sonrió débilmente mientras que Kirika asentía animándola un poco.

— ¡Todas somos amigas ahora! ¿Verdad, Chris-chan? —Se volvió hacia Chris sonriendo, la cual se sonrojó violentamente antes de toser.

—Sí, lo que sea—Se quejó una vez que Hibiki la presionó contra ella charlando de camino hacia algun lugar, tal parecía que las cuatro se harían buenas amigas.

Esta vez Tsubasa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión, miró entonces a Maria, la cual tambien les veía con la misma sonrisa de amor maternal en el rostro y fue entonces cuando Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la había visto sonreír. El cambio sí que era sorprendente, sus ya hermosas características se hacían aún más resaltables, notó también como sonreía de la misma manera amable que Serena y de alguna manera sentía como si fuera más abierta con ella.

— ¿Deberíamos continuar? —Preguntó Tsubasa mientras que se acercaba a Maria, ahora que ya todo estaba resuelto podían continuar con su recorrido, se sintió ligeramente decepcionada cuando la sonrisa se desvaneció para volver a su habitual expresión neutra mientras asentía. Lo que quedó del recorrido no fue tan incómodo por suerte. Recorrieron las cocinas, el área de almacenamiento debajo de la cubierta y los cuartos del resto de la tripulación, una vez que hubieron terminado, Tsubasa acompañó a Maria de nuevo a la cabina, por coincidencia, Kanade igualmente acompañaba a Serena y ambas binas coincidieron en la puerta.

— ¡Maria-neesan! ¿Qué tal tu recorrido? —Recibió Serena con una amplia sonrisa en su cara mientras se agarraba del brazo de Maria, parecía que ésta ya lo esperaba puesto que apenas parpadeo ante el ataque.

—Fue… ¿interesante? —Contestó con duda, como si no supiera exactamente cómo definirlo, aunque no es como si Tsubasa pudiera culparla después del incidente anterior con Hibiki.

—Escuche que casi matan a Hibiki de nuevo—Comentó Kanade formando un arco de diversión con las cejas en su frente.

—Fue un descuido por ambas partes, pero Tachibana está bien—Respondió Tsubasa con neutralidad.

—Esa chica puede ser algo problemática, no siempre puedo estar allí para salvarla—Se quejó Kanade con un movimiento de cabeza—Pero me alegro de que no haya pasado nada—Se corrigió con una sonrisa, Tsubasa sabía que tan apegada era Kanade con Hibiki, después de todo le recordaba a la hermana menor que había perdido hace tiempo. Kanade era capaz de atravesar el infierno si eso significaba salvar a Hibiki, aunque iba igualmente para Chris y la misma Tsubasa.

— ¿Entonces nos retiramos? —Oyó a Maria preguntar devolviendo su atención a las hermanas, Serena asintió en respuesta antes de volverse con Tsubasa y Kanade.

—Muchas gracias a ambas por acompañarnos—Dijo ella inclinando la cabeza antes de dirigirles una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Fue todo un placer—Respondió Kanade por las dos mientras que igualmente se inclinaban

—Ya se lo he mencionado a Tsubasa antes, pero igual, todas ustedes son bienvenidas a entrar y permanecer en nuestra pieza, sería incluso más conveniente para ustedes como guardas—Entonces Maria recordó sus palabras anteriores y miró a Kanade expectante.

—Eso es una gran ayuda para nosotras, muchas gracias—Kanade asintió antes de mirar a Tsubasa de manera significativa con un destello de algo en sus ojos y antes de que ésta pudiera pensar en que podría ser, las princesas abrieron la puerta de su pieza en donde Hibiki y Chris ya estaban junto con Kirika y Shirabe.

— ¡Ah, María! Trajimos a Chris-san y Hibiki-san mientras hablábamos, espero que no te moleste—Explicó Kirika la presencia de ambas, parecía que el cuarteto se había unido más después de lo que pasó.

—Por supuesto que no, está bien—Dijo Maria entrando primero.

— ¿Les gustaría unirse también? —Se volvió Serena hacia el par dejando ir a su hermana.

—Nos encantaría, pero dado a que Chris y Hibiki están aquí necesitamos estar en nuestras posiciones—Explicó Kanade, el brillo misterioso en sus ojos regresó, Serena asintió e aparente comprensión y la dejó ser, Tsubasa por su lado parpadeó pero no puso en duda su declaración, no era necesario que estuvieran en sus puestos, inclusive Kanade, que actuaba como capitán—Pero definitivamente les tomaremos la invitación pronto—Llamó Kanade a Serena antes de darle una última sonrisa y cerrar la puerta para volverse con Tsubasa con una sonrisa casual—Tsubasa, necesito que me ayudes a afilar mi arma—Pidió con la voz ligera.

Fue entonces cuando Tsubasa por fin logro descifrar lo que Kanade quería decirle en realidad. Kanade podía afilar de su naginata perfectamente por su cuenta, pero siempre había momentos en los que le pedía a Tsubasa hacerlo, por lo general significaba que Kanade deseaba hablar con ella a solas.

—Claro—Asintió y ambas se fueron a la pieza que estaba justo al lado de la de Maria y las demás. Cuando entraron, Tsubasa se sentó en su rincón habitual mientras que Kanade tomaba su naginata de donde estaba apoyada en la pared así como la piedra que utilizaba para afilar y un paño doblado.

—Así que Tsubasa…—Comenzó Kanade entregando su naginata a Tsubasa así como las herramientas necesarias para afilarlo para después sentarse en frente de ella con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, parecía como si reflexionara demasiado acerca de lo que fuera a decir.

—Dime…—Soltó Tsubasa poniendo cuidadosamente la naginata en su regazo para después comenzar con el movimiento rítmico de la hoja, el sonido de la piedra afilando era lo único la hoja fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que Kanade hablara de nuevo.

—… ¿Qué opinas de las princesas? —Preguntó Kanade a la ligera pero sus ojos miraban fijamente a Tsubasa, la cual falló en sus movimientos para después dejar la piedra completamente inmóvil sobre la hoja por un momento antes de que comenzara a moverla lentamente de nuevo. Tsubasa se sintió bastante nerviosa por la pregunta y no estaba del todo segura del porqué.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Devolvió la pregunta fríamente, su voz sonaba desinteresada pero en realidad era que solo queria atrasar la respuesta.

—Curiosidad—Respondió Kanade inocentemente pero después sonrió con picardía. Tsubasa conocía esa mirada, solo significaba problemas para ella (y para Chris) cada vez que Kanade sonreía de esa manera—Porque ya sabes, parecer ser demasiado atenta con la princesa Maria—Kanade movió las cejas y Tsubasa se encogió un poco en respuesta a esa declaración tan contundente, no sabía por qué, pero sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse— ¿Es acaso porque es hermosa? —Bromeó.

—Ella es a la que debo ¡debemos! proteger—Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta ante el desliz de lo que había dicho, la sonrisa de Kanade se volvio un poco más malicioso y Tsubasa, por un momento, tuvo el impulso de tirarle la piedra en la cabeza y salir corriendo—Mi interés no va más allá de eso—Insistió con toda la dignidad posible.

—Ah… ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no es hermosa? Porque sabes que lo es. Bueno, ambas princesas en realidad que lo son—Tsubasa ya podía sentir su rubor profundizarse al ser capturada por sorpresa en la trampa de Kanade.

—Ah bueno, Maria es real-¡ambas princesas! son bastante bellas como ya dijiste—Dio marcha atrás con torpeza mordiéndose el labio mirando con demasiada concentración a su regazo para evitar la mirada burlona de Kanade.

— ¡Oh vamos, Tsubasa! ¡No seas tímida! Solo estamos nosotras dos aquí y quiero saber qué piensas de Maria. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí—Kanade rió un poco, ahora con una sonrisa alentadora y de mala gana, Tsubasa terminó hablando.

—Ella es amable—Se concentró demasiado en eso. Kanade le volvió a mirar divertida antes de darle un gesto como señal de que continuara—Ella intenta ocultar su bondad. Se ve serena y digna la mayoría del tiempo pero se preocupa por quienes están a su alrededor, así no sean cercanos a ella.

Tsubasa cerró los ojos recordando las veces en que Maria demostró interés por ellas.

—Sin embargo esconde su bondad, como si temiera mostrarla—Continuó hora con el ceño fruncido—Además de que hace todo lo posible para ocultar que está cargando con algo—Esa era la sensación que tenía desde que conoció a Maria, observándola desde el tiempo que llevaban en el barco lo confirmó. Había cierta rigidez en los movimientos de Maria, como si estuviera lastrando con una carga pesada sobre sus hombros, se veía normal la mayoría del tiempo pero igualmente Tsubasa sentía como si estuviera ocultando algo.

—Je, me sorprende que tengas una gran opinión de ella—El comentario de Kanade la sacó de su ensimismamiento para después aclararse la garganta y continuar con su tarea sintiendo una extraña sensación cálida en sus orejas—Nunca eres tan buena cuando se trata de leer a la gente a menos que te interesen—Señaló a lo que Tsubasa hizo una mueca de culpabilidad, no sería bueno para ella seguir fingiendo desinterés.

—Maria me intriga—Finalmente admitió.

—Sí, eso ya lo noté—Dijo Kanade con diversión—Lo que tú quieres es saber más acerca de ella, en especial de lo que se esconde detrás de su habitual fachada ¿me equivoco?

—Para nada—Murmuró entre dientes ¿Por qué sentía su cara tan caliente? Expresar interés por otra persona era solamente un comportamiento humano ¿por qué se avergonzaba demasiado en admitirlo?

—Bueno, yo ya te tengo una solución—Kanade sonrió maliciosamente y Tsubasa le devolvió la mirada sintiéndose mucho más incómoda ahora ¿qué estaba planeando Kanade? — ¡Solo necesitamos que persuadirla y hacerla hablar!

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso? —Tsubasa no supo si lamentarse por haber preguntado eso, pero igual Kanade tenía una buena manera de hacerlo, Kanade solía dar muy buenas ideas… a veces… o mejor dicho, muy raramente.

— ¡Vamos a embriagarla! —De acuerdo, al parecer esta vez no tenía ninguna buena idea, en lo absoluto.

— ¿No crees que es un poco excesivo? —No pudo evitar preguntar con la boca abierta ante la audacia de Kanade al sugerir tal cosa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Puede que sea todo lo que necesitamos! Necesitamos una manera de mejorar nuestra convivencia con ellas ya que estaremos juntas por un mes e incluso tal vez más. ¿Qué mejor manera que en una fiesta para conocernos? ¡La buena comida y algo de alcohol son las bases de una buena amistad! —Proclamó alzando su puño en el aire.

Tsubasa tenía bastantes dudas sobre eso, en especial por la cantidad alcohol que Kanade es capaz de consumir así como la cantidad de alcohol que Chris y Hibiki no son capaces de consumir. ¡Nadie sería capaz de proteger a nadie si terminaban todas ebrias! Sin embargo, Kanade no cambiaría de parecer, no importaba lo que intentara ella o cualquier otra persona así que mejor suspiró en derrota.

—Si lo deseas tanto…

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Esta sería una oportunidad perfecta para que conozcas a Maria un poco más—Le brindó un guiño y Tsubasa sentía como si Kanade le estuviera dando a entender algo más con esas palabras y entrecerró los ojos un poco. Eso definitivamente no terminaría bien si no la calmaba aunque fuera un poco.

—Estoy de acuerdo solo si no me obligas a emborracharme. Al menos una de nosotras debe ser capaz de cumplir con nuestro deber como centinela—Estipuló Tsubasa con sequedad, si Kanade no podía ser disuadida lo único que Tsubasa podía hacer era ser la poca cordura de la situación.

—Hmm… Trato—Tsubasa se sorprendió de que Kanade aceptara tan rápidamente, por lo general siempre intentaba embriagarla con cualquier tipo de alcohol—A cambio dejarás que todas las demás bebamos lo que queramos.

— ¿Te harás responsable si algo les llega a suceder? —Preguntó con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

—Sí, sí, entendido—Respondió con desdén. Podría parecer despreocupada por posibles contratiempos pero lo más probable es que solo quisiera divertirse y embriagarlos a todos—Oh Dios, esto será genial, Ogawa trajo cinco barriles de cerveza ¡esto será genial! —Kanade se veía claramente emocionada dejando la habitación dejando a Tsubasa sola.

La Kazanari suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba la piedra, eso definitivamente no terminaría bien. Debía de tomar una siesta, más con lo que estaba planeando Kanade.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Todavía nos movemos algo lento ¡y tenemos interacciones con todos! y tenemos otro capítulo bastante feliz y me estoy tomando mi tiempo para hacer capítulos felices ya que puede que los siguientes capítulos no sean tan felices.**

 **Sobre las vestimentas de Chris y Hibiki...**

 **Kosode - Bata japonesa básica que pueden usar tanto hombres como mujeres, se puede usar tanto como en ropa interior como ropa de calle que es lo que la mayoría de la gente se imagina cuando se utiliza el termino de un "cálido kimono" aunque mucho más amplio. El Kimono es más flojo y lo utiliza la mayoría de la gente. He utilizado este término porque es un POV Tsubasa y ella sabe como se llama esa vestimenta.**

 **.**

.

Nota del traductor:

Que bueno es saber que siguen leyendo esta historia y mi nuevo proyecto _"Seducción"._ El capítulo que biene es mi favorito de los que han salido, les aseguro varias carcajadas y eso sería todo opr mi parte. Un saludo a _Love novels _ por comentar y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	7. Chapter 7

**_Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena._**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 7**

Maria no pudo evitar el mirar fijamente la sonrisa en el rostro de Kanade, ligeramente sorprendida por su repentina propuesta.

—Y… ¿Qué te parece? —Habló Kanade, su sonrisa no parecía desvanecerse.

—Bueno…—Comenzó Maria. La propuesta de Kanade no sonaba mal en realidad, podría ayudarle a despejarse e igualmente servía que Kirika, Shirabe y Serena podían hacer amistades. Sin embargo… una mala sensación le hacía vacilar, ¿por qué sentía como si cargaría con un enorme dolor de cabeza en caso de aceptar?

— ¡Suena divertido! —Hibiki interrumpió sus meditaciones, sonaba bastante emocionada—A ti también te gustó la idea, ¿Verdad, Chris-chan? —Se volvió hacia la mencionada.

—N-No es que me interese realmente—Murmuró Chris con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva, eso era, posiblemente, lo más parecido a un acuerdo que podían recibir de su parte.

—Una fiesta eh…—Incluso Kirika se veía interesada ante la idea.

—Suena interesante—Comentó Serena mirando a Maria expectante—Está perfecto que nos unamos también, ¿verdad Maria-neesan? —Y claramente Serena había decidido por ella una vez, por lo que Maria suspiró.

—Por supuesto—Maria asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Genial! ¡Es una fiesta entonces! —Gritó Kanade, su sonrisa prácticamente ya era la mitad de su cara— ¡Será esta noche con bastante comida y bebida! —Maria asintió para mostrar que ya había entendido.

— ¡COMIDA! —Exclamó Hibiki mirándose feliz ante lo dicho por Kanade.

—Y ustedes dos me van a ayudar en la cocina—Seguidamente Kanade tomó a Hibiki por la bufanda y a Chris por el cuello de su vestimenta fácilmente arrastrándolas hacia la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo no ni siquiera sé cocinar! —Protestó Chris en voz alta tratando de escapar del agarre de Kanade pero fue en vano, parecía que el agarre que tenía sobre ella era muy fuerte y que Chris tendría primero que romper sus ropas o quedar estrangulada antes de poder liberarse.

— ¡¿Ehh?! ¡Eso no es justo! —Hibiki hizo un puchero sin molestarse en patalear, parecía que a diferencia de Chris, Hibiki ya había aceptado que Kanade era mucho más fuerte y no podría escapar de su agarre. Maria por su lado tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara ante sus payasadas— ¡Adiós, Shirabe-chan, Kirika-chan! ¡También a ustedes, Maria-san, Serena-san! —Se despidió antes de ser arrastrada fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Nos vemos! —Respondió Kirika riendo todo el tiempo. Shirabe y Serena también agitaban sus manos con sonrisas de genuina diversión en sus rostros mientras que Maria se sentía un poco más aliviada al ver esas sonrisas. Tal vez era algo bueno que todas se llevaran bien con Hibiki y las demás, podría hacer su transición a Japón más fácil el que ya tuvieran conocidos. Pensando en esto Maria frunció un poco el ceño.

—No puedo esperar a que sea la hora—Dijo Serena aplaudiendo su mano en muestra de emoción. Igualmente miró expectante a Maria la cual no le oyó perdida en sus pensamientos— ¿Maria-neesan? —Le llamó sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—S-Sí—Asintió con una sonrisa débil—Yo tampoco puedo esperar.

* * *

La tan prometida cena se llevó a cabo en la cabina de Maria y las demás. Las ocho chicas se encontraban un poco apretadas ya que la cabina estaba diseñada para cuatro personas, así que, sentadas encima de los cojines se acomodaban en torno a dos mesas bajas en donde había una gran cantidad de alimentos bastante típicos en viajes tan largos. Carne de cerdo con sal, así como pescado seco y un poco de queso e igualmente, Ogawa les brindó algo de pan crujiente y un estofado de verduras. Cada una de ellas igualmente tenían copas de lo que Maria reconoció como hidromiel.

Kirika estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa de Maria con Hibiki frente a ella, a un lado de esta estaban Shirabe, Serena y Maria. Por el lado de Hibiki tenía a Chris por un lado seguida de Kanade y finalmente, Tsubasa.

María inspeccionó rápidamente a sus acompañantes en la mesa esperando que la esa fuera propiamente puesta. Hibiki y Kirika ya estaban prácticamente babeando, sus ojos prácticamente brillaban al ver la comida. Shirabe y Serena por su lado hablaban en voz baja mientras que Chris se veía aburrida con el codo derecho apoyado sobre la mesa y su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano mientras mantenía una plática con una bastante ruidosa Kanade. Tsubasa estaba en silencio, con ambos ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando.

—Gracias por la ayuda Ogawa—Agradeció Kanade inmediatamente una vez que el mencionado dejó el último platillo sobre la mesa.

—Es un placer. Buen provecho a todas—Respondió inclinándose para después irse.

— ¿Podemos comer ya? —Preguntó Hibiki con impaciencia, parecía lista para lanzarse sobre la comida.

—Al menos déjame decir algo antes de que te atasques—Kanade movió un dedo frente a Hibiki la cual rio con algo de culpabilidad antes de limpiarse la baba de la cara—Y así…—Kanade se aclaró la garganta con una cara inusualmente seria, Maria tuvo que preguntarse si daría un discurso como suelen hacer los capitanes en las naves— ¡VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS! —Exclamó de repente sorprendiendo a Maria solo un poco.

— ¡YEAAAAHHH! —Kirika y Hibiki vitorearon en respuesta a eso e inmediatamente se abalanzaron. Maria, Serena y Shirabe parpadearon por la rapidez mientras que Tsubasa y Chris apenas reaccionaron, posiblemente ya acostumbradas a eso.

—Me disculpo si la comida no es mucha—Maria escuchó la suave voz de Tsubasa a su izquierda—No estamos muy familiarizados con la comida europea y esto es simplemente la comida que hemos almacenado para el viaje—Agregó.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, esto es más que suficiente—Dijo Maria de inmediato queriendo calmar la preocupación de Tsubasa, de hecho ella no se preocupaba realmente por eso.

—Me alegro—Dijo Tsubasa con sinceridad echándose hacia atrás. A primera vista parecía consternada ya que siempre estaba demasiado tranquila, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Maria no pudo evitar sentirse tocado por todos sus gestos de cuidado hacia ella.

—Maria-neesan, tienes que comer—Serena le proporcionó un codazo a su hermana en las costillas, e inmediatamente atrapada por la preocupación de Serena, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la misma le había llenado su plato con todo.

—Puedo conseguir comida por mi propia cuenta—Le recordó Maria a Serena la cual se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente en respuesta.

—Tienes que comer de todo Maria-neesan, sé que últimamente no has comido bien—Dijo suave pero con un toque de desaprobación. Maria realmente no podia ocultarle nada a su hermana por lo que suspiró en derrota, Serena solamente le sonrió en señal de aprobación una vez que Maria comenzó a comer lo que le había brindado.

—Kanade-san, ¿Qué tipo de bebida es esta? —Preguntó Hibiki mirando con curiosidad su tarro de cerveza.

—Me he estado preguntando lo mismo—Dijo Chris con cierta desconfianza después de olerla.

— ¿Por qué no lo prueban? No es algo que pueda matarlas—Se apresuró Kanade a responder tan rápido como tomó de su tarro—Bueno, no tan fácilmente—Agregó con una sonrisa, Hibiki se vio horrorizada mientras que Chris resopló con cierta incredulidad mirando con recelo su taza.

—No escuchen a Kanade. Es una bebida alcohólica llamada hidromiel—Dijo Tsubasa rodando los ojos hacia su amiga.

— ¡Sí! ¡El hidromiel es bastante bueno además de dulce! —Kirika sonó alegre mientras bebía.

—Pero igualmente puedes llegar a morir si tomas demasiado—Declaró Shirabe con un brillo de seriedad en sus ojos, Hibiki tragó saliva visiblemente ante esto.

—Bueno, eso va para todos en realidad—Señaló Serena con una risilla.

—En otras palabras no beban mucho, a pesar de que sea dulce sigue siendo alcohol—Concluyó Tsubasa con calma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tarro.

—Hmm…—Soltó Chris ahora curiosa antes de tomar un poco con cautela, Maria observó cómo su cara cambió de una de desconfianza a una de sorpresa—Es dulce—Murmuró para después tomarlo con confianza.

— ¿Así de bueno es? —Hibiki se animó a probar no sin antes engullir saliva—Wow, es realmente dulce y me calienta—Comentó sonando sorprendida.

— ¡Tenemos mucho más de donde vino ese, puedes beber todo lo que quieras! —Exclamó Kanade se servía otra porción de hidromiel. Maria ahora entendía de donde le vino el mal presentimiento de antes, le estaba previniendo de esto, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que Kanade quería hacer.

—No beban demasiado, Kirika, Shirabe—Ordenó Maria severamente mientras bebía de su tarro. Era verdad que tenía un sabor dulce pero también tenía una gran concentración de alcohol. Maria hizo una mueca a pesar de que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a beber pero sin duda alguien sin experiencia terminaría knock out después de unos cuantos vasos.

—Pero María, esto es una fiesta después de todo—Kanade sonrió maliciosamente y la mencionada Maria alzó la ceja— ¡Estamos aquí para divertirnos! —En lugar de enojarse con Kanade se vio a Maria ligeramente preocupada e igualmente sorprendida de que Kanade la encarara así sin más.

— ¡Sí Maria! ¡Podemos manejarlo por nosotras mismas! —Protestó Kirika controlada por el alcohol haciéndole como soporte de Kanade, a su lado Shirabe asintió fervientemente con las mejillas ya sonrojadas.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii, vamos a divertiiirrnnoooos! —Exclamó Hibiki arrastrando las palabras alzando el tarro a lo alto. Kirika, Shirabe y Kanade alzaron sus copas imitándola. Maria soltó un quejido mientras que miraba a Serena con incredulidad, ¿Qué tanto habían ingerido para actuar de esa manera?

—Creo que tu advertencia les llegó un poco tarde, Maria-neesan—Informó Serena a la ligera con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras bebía de su tarro con delicadeza.

—Aparentemente Kanade está a cargo de todas esta noche—Informó Tsubasa a Maria con calma.

—Por supuesto—Afirmó Kanade—Así que ustedes dos no se salvan de beber—Una vez que Maria y Serena bajaron su tarro, Kanade las volvió a llenar hasta el borde mientras la miraba con un brillo de inconfundible desafío en sus ojos y por primera vez en muchos años, Maria sintió cierta emoción por el desafío.

— ¿Acaso nos está desafiando, Capitán Kanade? —Preguntó Serena con una sonrisa inocente y Mario no pudo reprimir su propia sonrisa ante eso.

—Claro que lo es solo si puede mantenerme el ritmo—Kanade era la perfecta imagen de la arrogancia con aquella sonrisa tan amplia, pero sin duda ahora todo de verdad se había puesto divertido. Los labios de Maria esbozaron una sonrisa aún más grande que fue oculta detrás del tarro mientras bebía.

—Supongo que tendremos que verlo—Serena sonrió con serenidad al igual que su homónima.

— ¡MIKUUUU! —Maria casi se atragantó con la copa ante el repentino aullido de Hibiki. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia la chica la cual tenía gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

—Ay querida…—Maria escuchó a Tsubasa suspirar.

— ¡REALMENTE EXTRAÑO A MIKU! ¡QUIERO IR A CAAASSSAAA! —Se lamentó Hibiki bebiendo aún más.

— ¿Miku? ¿Quién ella? —Preguntó Shirabe con curiosidad pero con un poco de hipo.

— ¡Ella es mi sol! ¡Estar al lado de ella es lo más cálido que conozco! —Respondió Hibiki calmándose un poco cuando Kanade se acercó más a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Miku es otra de nuestras compañeras y ella se quedó en Japón—Explicó Kanade servicialmente—Ella es prácticamente la esposa de Hibiki.

—No he podido dormir bien desde que salimos de casa—Sollozó Hibiki—Siempre duermo a lado de Miku y es lo más cálido del planeta. Me siento tan sola aquí en el barco y a diferencia de Miku Chris-chan es horrible en la cama—Despotricó arrastrando a Chris con ella. Maria sintió sus mejillas calentarse a una velocidad increíble antes de reprimirse en pensar de más en aquella declaración.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con horrible?! —Chris se rabió inmediatamente golpeando la cabeza de Hibiki con el taro apenas salpicándole de hidromiel— ¡Eres tú la que siempre se anda metiendo en mi cama! —Gritó.

— ¡No puedo dormir sin Miku a mi lado! —Hibiki se lamentó— ¡Y tú eres lo segundo mejor que pude encontrar! ¡No me gusta dormir con Kanade-san porque sus pechos me ahogan cuando me abraza!

—Ouch. Me has herido—Dijo Kanade dramáticamente— ¿No te gustan los abrazos que te doy como tu hermana mayor? Eso me hiere—Incluso sorbió la nariz para darle un mayor efecto, Maria escuchó a Chris bufar ante el drama de Kanade.

—Me siento mal por Hibiki-san—Añadió Kirika enfáticamente mientras asentía—No ser capaz de dormir con la persona que más amas es una tortura—Kirika casi sonaba madura— ¡Asi que estoy muy agradecida de tener a Shirabe conmigo! —Dicho esto Kirika abrazó fuertemente a Shirabe y Maria no pudo qué pensar una vez que la rubia simplemente soltó aquello y sus implicaciones.

—Aww… Qué bonito… Me gustaría tener a Miku aquí también—Hibiki sorbió por la nariz tristemente antes de que comenzara a lamentarse otra vez— ¡Yo de verdad AMO mucho a Miku, la extraño todos los días! ¡La amo, la amo, la amo!

— ¡Pues yo tambien amo mucho a Shirabe mucho, mucho, mucho! —Gritó Kirika como si tratara de competir con Hibiki y Maria gimió un poco. El gato ya estaba fuera de la bolsa, temía lo que fuera que pensaran Kanade y los demás ahora que era obvio que Kirika y Shirabe estaban en una relación que no era muy normal que se diera entre dos mujeres, aunque al perecer nadie reaccionó inclusive se tomó como si fuera algo de todos los días, lo que le hizo preguntarse si se preocupó para nada.

— ¡No, yo de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que amo a Kiri-chan mucho más! —Incluso la normalmente tranquila Shirabe hablaba más alto de lo normal.

— ¡No! ¡Yo amo a Miku mucho más! —Protestó Hibiki poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Yo amo a Shirabe más! —Kirika también se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco.

— ¡Yo amo a Kiri-chan más! —Shirabe también estaba de pie y las tres se miraban la una a la otra, no se veían dispuestas a dar marcha atrás.

—Oohh… ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —Y por supuesto, Kanade no estaba siendo del todo útil una vez que animó a las tres, Serena rió a su lado mientras que Maria solo pudo intercambiar una expresión de sufrimiento con Tsubasa.

— ¡Ustedes tres hacen que me duela la cabeza! ¡Cállense o los callo! —Amenazó Chris tambaleándose un poco una vez de pie con una mirada feroz. Por suerte las tres se detuvieron adoptando pucheros similares y enfurruñadas se volvieron a sentar; viéndose satisfecha, Chris igualmente se sentó de nuevo con un resoplido.

—Es divertido verlas a todas tan vivas llevándose bien—Comentó Serena con una amplia sonrisa imperturbable ante la "lucha" que casi se desataba

— ¡No pude haberlo dicho mejor! —Kanade se rió en voz alta levantando su tarro en cuerdo, Maria se sorprendió de haberse encontrado riendo un poco, debía ser obra de todo el alcohol que estaba consumiendo. Conscientemente miró a su alrededor tratando de ver si alguien se había dado cuenta encontrándose con los ojos de color índigo de Tsubasa mirándola fijamente. Atrapada in fraganti Maria solo se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

— ¿Se golpearon la cabeza o algo? —Se quejó Chris mirando a Kanade y Serena como si estuvieran locas— ¿O golpearon la mía? Me duele la cabeza.

—Kanade, deja de rellenar la copa de Yukine, se va a desmayar pronto de seguir así—Reprendió Tsubasa y fue entonces que Maria se dio cuenta de que después de la primera copa, Kanade no se la había vuelto a llenar.

—Tú siempre tan responsable. Bien, bien. Chris es un ejemplo de ligereza ya que solo llevaba tres—Kanade suspiró decepcionada mientras pasaba de largo a Chris y rellenaba la copa de Hibiki.

— ¡¿A qué llamas ligereza?! —Grito Chris arrastrando las palabras golpeando su barbilla contra la mesa. Maria hizo una mueca ante el sonido pero Chris no parecía herido mientras comenzaba a murmurar cosas inentendibles.

—Yukine ya llevaba cuatro—Corrigió Tsubasa con un pequeño suspiro.

— ¡Yo llevo cinco! ¡Soy mejor en esto que Chris-chan! —Hibiki aplaudió felizmente mientras que tomaba de una la cerveza ue recién le habían servido.

— ¡Veamos si llegas a las diez! ¡Este tambien es nuestro quinto trago! ¿Verdad Shirabe? —Kirika rió con orgullo mientras volvía a llenar su copa con cerveza junto con la de Shirabe con algo de dificultad.

—Ustedes no pasaran de las siete—Les dijo Maria y ambas le dieron miradas de idéntica ofensa antes de estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡Ya lo veremos Maria! —Exclamó Shirabe igualmente arrastrando las palabras— ¡Hemos estado entrenando! —Maria sabía que eso era una gran mentira, su madre siempre se había asegurado de que nunca tomaran alcohol, siempre había una gran variedad de bebidas sin alcohol y solo se les permitía tomar alcohol en el invierno y aun así mamá era muy estricta al respecto.

— ¡S-Sí, porque algún día vamos a ganarles a ti y-y a Serena! —Kirika gritó y Maria no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que negó divertida.

—Ahora que ya todos se están divirtiendo, ¿alguien desea compartir algo? —Preguntó Kanade moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y Maria alzó las cejas hacia ella una vez más, no creía que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente ebria como para tomar abiertamente el cebo.

— ¡YO! ¡Extraño a Miku y quiero abrazarla porque ella es lo más cálido y bonito que alguien pueda abrazar! —Gritó Hibiki sin vergüenza.

—Eso ya lo sabemos Hibiki… me refiero a otra cosa—le informó Kanade.

—Ah, bueno. Está bien—Dijo Hibiki entre dientes con los hombros decaídos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yo, yo! ¡Tengo algo que compartir! —Kirika a continuación levantó sus manos agitándolas casi golpeando a Shirabe en la cara.

— ¡La pista es toda tuya! —Sonrió Kanade.

— ¡Tengo algo para hacerte feliz, Hibiki-san! —Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? —Preguntó mirando a Kirika con los ojos abiertos y esperanzadores.

— ¡Maria! —Kirika señalo a la mencionada, la cual parpadeó cuando sintió todos los ojos puestos en ella— ¡Maria es la persona más abrazable que vas a conocer! ¡Es bastante suave, cálida, y ademas huele muy bien! —Explicó con todo el entusiasmo.

— ¿D-De verdad? —Hibiki se animó enseguida mirando intensamente a Maria.

—E-Espera…—Maria se vio vacilante sin saber cómo fue que llegaron a eso.

— ¡Anda Hibiki-san! ¡Maria adora los abrazos! —Animó Kirika sin notar la vacilación de Maria.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte, Maria-san? —Preguntó Hibiki mientras se levantaba con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

Al verla así, Maria n pudo negarse, pero tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo. Hibiki pareció tomar su silencio como un acuerdo y dio la vuelta a la mesa pasando por detrás de Kirika y mesa arrodillándose detrás de Maria. Seguido de esto la abrazó con los brazos apoyados en la cintura de la princesa mientras escondía la cara en el cabello ta largo de la misma, Maria quedó congelada por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. ¡Hibiki de verdad la había abrazado! Se quedaron así unos momentos antes de que la misma se retirara y se pusiera de pie de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —Preguntó Shirabe seriamente una vez que Hibiki regresaba a su posición anterior.

— ¡Fue tal y como dijeron! Maria es cálida, suave y huele muy rico—Respondió Hibiki en un gesto reflexivo—Pero ella no es Miku—Agregó después con tristeza.

— ¡Eso es porque tú eres muy exigente! ¡Yo quiero probar! —Anunció Kanade con entusiasmo y Maria retrocedió, no podía acostumbrarse a la frecuencia con la que la misma le dejaba fuera de guardia con esas declaraciones extravagantes así como sus peticiones.

—Adelante, Kanade-san. A Maria-neesan no le molesta—Habló Serena esta vez, con pura diversión enmarcada en su rostro.

— ¡Bien! —Aplaudió Kanade poniéndose de pie al instante. Maria miró a Serena incapaz de rechazarle de nuevo cuando Serena hizo esa declaración. Kanade pasó por detrás de Tsubasa y ya estaba junto a Maria, ésta se preparó para el abrazo pero Kanade no se limitó solo a abrazarla, en lo absoluto, Kanade se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Maria anulando en su totalidad el aire en los pulmones de la misma.

Maria se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio pero solo tomó dos segundos antes de que se golpeara contra el plano suelo la espalda, Serena apenas y logró hacerse a un lado hacia un lugar seguro. Con un quejido Maria se encontró mirando el techo un poco aturdida ante el ataque tan repentino, la cara de Kanade fue aplastada en el pecho de la princesa mientras que se sujetaba firmemente por la cintura de la misma.

— ¡Kanade! ¡Matarás a Maria a este paso! —Gritó Tsubasa poniéndose de pie para alejar a Kanade de Maria.

— ¡Hey, apenas comienzo a disfrutarlo! Espera tu turno, Tsubasa—Dijo Kanade con la voz pausada mientras hablaba negándose a ceder incluso cuando Tsubasa intentó hacerle de palanca para alejarla de Maria. Tomo un poco de tiempo antes de que Maria pudiera sentarse de nuevo una vez que Tsubasa alejó a Kanade de ella, y se sintió por primera vez segura.

—Me disculpo por la brusquedad—Se disculpó Tsubasa mientras regresaba a Kanade a su asiento con su mirada fija sobre la suya.

—Estoy bien… en realidad no me dolió—Aseguró Maria. Es verdad que se quedó sin aliento pero fue realmente más sorpresivo que doloroso.

—Kanade-san sí que es muy entusiasta. Maria-neesan está acostumbrada a este tipo de ataques, Kirika y Shirabe suelen hacer eso todo el tiempo—Reveló Serena con una inclinación de la cabeza, y como si quisieran demostrarlo, tanto Kirika como Shirabe ya estaban junto con Maria con miradas de celos pegadas en sus rostros.

— ¡Somos las únicas permitidas para hacer eso! —Kirika puso mala cara mientras que se colocaba a la izquierda de Maria mientras que Shirabe se posaba a la derecha.

—No otra vez…—Maria solo se limitó a suspirar cuando el terror de la parejita se lanzó sobre ella en un doble abrazo. Maria solo puedo jadear mientras que la cara de Kirika se enterraba sobre su pecho, mientras que la de Shirabe estaba un poco más baja debido a su altura, en donde ambas le abrazaban tan fuerte que se le dificultaba el respirar.

— ¡Maria es nuestra para abrazar! —Exclamó Shirabe posesivamente y Maria solo pudo dar media sonrisa sabiendo que no sería rival para esas dos en lo absoluto. Sin duda se sintió aliviada cuando la dejaron ir.

—Ugh. Siendo tan físicos con gente a su alrededor, ustedes de verdad no tienen vergüenza—Dijo Chris con disgusto mal disimulado, frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación.

—No eres nadie para hablar—Le dijo Kanade arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa cuando se volvió hacia Chris.

— ¡Cierto, Chris-chan! ¡Todos sabemos que adoras los abrazos, cuando duermes te aferras tan fuerte que necesito que Kanade-san y Tsubasa-san nos hagan de palanca! —Hibiki asintió revelando uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Chris, la cual sentía como su cara ardía ante la acusación.

— ¡Ca-Cállense las dos! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Negó.

—Entonces te reto a abrazar a Maria y probar que estamos mal—Los ojos de Kanade brillaron con Malicia.

—Hum. Bien. ¡Les demostraré que no soy empalagosa! —Exclamó Chris en voz alta, sus ojos se estrecharon a la derecha de Maria, se tambaleó un poco en sus pies antes de moverse en dirección de Maria y Serena. Parecía firme en cuanto determinación pero sus mejillas sonrojadas arruinaban el efecto.

Maria se preparó a sí misma cuando Chris la abrazó. Al principio el abrazo fue ligero, Chris casi ni tocaba a Maria, sin embargo, después de unos segundos, todo el peso de la albina se desplomó sobre la oji-verde. Dado a que Chris era mucho más pequeña que Kanade, María logró mantenerse en posición vertical pero tenía que poner sus brazos alrededor de Chris tambien para mantener el equilibrio. Ahora Chris tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Maria y sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza a la cintura de la misma.

— ¿…Chris? —Llamó Maria vacilante.

—Agradable…—Murmuró Chris obviamente disfrutando del contacto.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Chris adora los abrazos! —Exclamó Kanade riendo con diversión.

— ¡No lo hago! —Gruñó Chris en negación incluso cuando se apretó más y se volvió a mirar a Kanade—Es solo que aquí está cómodo.

— ¡Es lo mismo!

—Hum—Chris solo resopló y las miró, aparentemente desinteresada en renunciar a la posición tan cómoda en la que estaba, Maria tuvo el extraño impulso de reír al mirar a Chris como un gato gruñón y posesivo.

—Aww… Chris-san es adorable—Arrulló Serena pasando rápidamente cerca de ella—Me recuerda a un gato—Y como si Chris realmente lo fuera, Serena le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza sonriendo todo el tiempo. Chris solo se volvió para mirar fulminante.

—P-Para con eso—Exigió a medias ya que no la miraba realmente amenazante, su cara simplemente se ponía más roja.

—Oh, lo siento—Serena se apartó con una mirada de genuina disculpa en su rostro—No fui capaz de resistirlo—Admitió con una sonrisa tímida y culpable.

Chris no respondió, en lugar de eso, finalmente aflojó su agarre en la cintura de Maria y la dejó ir. Por un momento se sentó vacilante entremedio de Maria y Serena con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Estás bien, Chris? —Preguntó Hibiki, tal vez un poco nerviosa ante el repentino silencio de Chris, la cual de repente se dejó hacer sobre Serena, María quedó tan sorprendida como su hermana que a toda prisa fue atrapada entre los brazos de Chris, terminando ésta, con su cara en el pecho de Serena.

— ¡Chris-san! ¿Está bien? —Exclamó Serena preocupada. Una mira da de sorpresa pasó a través de todos cuando los brazos de Chris se aferraron alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó— ¿Chris-san? —Volvió a llamar pero sin alejarla.

—Hazlo otra vez—La voz de Chris con dificultad pudo ser escuchada.

— ¿Disculpe? —Serena parpadeó mirando hacia abajo en dirección en Chris.

— ¡Hahaha! ¡Chris, estás tan consentida! —Kanade de repente estalló en risas.

— ¡No lo soy! —Se negó como era habitual pero sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—No entiendo—Confesó Serena desconcertada.

—Serena, Chris quiere que le sigas acariciando la cabeza—Explicó Kanade una vez que tuvo su risa bajo control.

—Oh…—La boca de Serena formó una perfecta "o" cuando finalmente entendió lo que Chris quería—Estaría encantada—Dijo con gusto mientras que suavemente comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Chris, Maria inclusive pudo jurar haber visto a Chris sonreír antes de moverse un poco más ocultando su rostro, haciendo del abrazo un contacto más profundo.

—Linda—Murmuró Shirabe con la voz plana mirando a Chris fuera de sí.

—Demasiado linda—Kirika estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, bueno, igualmente Maria estuvo de acuerdo pero está claro que no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

—Eso es increíble. Serena-san ha calmado a la bestia Salvaje que es Chris-chan—Dijo Hibiki con asombro sonando profundamente impresionada.

—Sin duda es por acariciarle la cabeza. ¡Muy bien! Usaré eso cada vez que Chris se enoje—Asintió Kanade para sí misma notablemente satisfecha.

—Cállate idiota, todavía puedo oírte—Resopló Chris mientras se dejaba ver un poco para mirar algo adormilada a Kanade. Serena solo se rió, se miraba que disfrutaba de esponjar el cabello de Chris.

—Estoy algo celosa de que le permitas a Serena acariciarte la cabeza cuando nosotras no podemos ni abrazarte sin que nos escupas encima, supongo que será porque estás ebria y Serena te agrada—Suspiró Kanade haciendo un espectacular puchero.

— ¡O también puede ser porque Serena es buena con los animales! Verás, es que cuando salíamos a la calle… ¡había muchísimos gatos y perros querían ser acariciados por Serena! —Exclamó Kirika golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano para hacer énfasis.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Maria reaccionó inmediatamente ante la sorpresa causada por lo revelado por Kirika de manera inconsciente, eso era algo que Maria desconocía completamente.

— ¡Kiri-chan! ¡Se supone que ese era un secreto! —Reprendió Shirabe dándole un codazo no tan suave a la rubia a su lado.

—Err… ¿Perdón? —Parecía que Kirika por fin había realizado que había dicho algo que no debería. Maria se enderezó en su asiento mirando con severidad a Kirika, Shirabe y Serena que lucían una mirada de culpabilidad.

— ¿Qué es eso de salir a la calle? —Preguntó Maria con voz tranquila pero se notaba bastante claro que no soportaría mentiras.

—Uh, verás Maria… nosotras… eh…—Kirika trató de explicarse pero el pánico era visible en su rostro y era más que evidente que no podría formular ninguna buena excusa.

—Maria-neesan, fue cosa mía. Yo… yo fui quien le pidió a Kirika y Shirabe que me dejaran salir—Dijo Serena mirando con fija determinación a Maria.

— ¿Con que tanta frecuencia hacían eso? —Preguntó Maria bruscamente con miedo de irse de espaldas.

— ¿Un par de veces al mes? —Respondió Shirabe en voz baja con una mirada de inseguridad en ella.

—Cada vez que estabas demasiado ocupada con mamá en la corte—Serena parecía avergonzada mientras miraba hacia abajo a la cabeza de Chris.

— ¡Serena! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que fue salir del castillo solo con Kirika y Shirabe sin avisarle a nadie?! —Maria estaba enojada e igualmente aterrorizada al pensar lo que habían hecho esas tres, ¡y había sido más de una vez!

Desde que sus padres habían sido asesinados, Nastassja había hecho hincapié en la importancia que tenía que ambas se quedaran en el castillo por su propia seguridad, y que Serena hiciera caso omiso tan descaradamente al eminente peligro…

— ¡Podrían haberlas matado! ¡Saben lo peligroso que era para nosotras salir! —Maria no pudo evitar que el temor que sentía al imaginarse tal escena le provocara aumentar la voz cada vez más.

— ¡Pero siempre estábamos disfrazadas! ¡Nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera tú! —Kirika agitó los brazos tratando de ayudar a Serena que parecía bastante avergonzada de sí misma, en donde esa sonrisa habitual había desaparecido.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡No debieron ponerse en riesgo en primer lugar! —Maria prácticamente ya estaba gritando cegada por el miedo que sentía. Ella sabía que nada había pasado, que las tres estaban justo frente a ella, pero de solo pensarlo… el miedo se apoderaba del corazón de Maria y del resto de sus emociones.

— ¡Maria! —La mencionada saltó un poco cuando una mano tocó suavemente su brazo. Al darse la vuelta solo se encontró con Tsubasa que la miraba con su imperturbable calma—Es suficiente—Dijo suave pero con firmeza. Maria abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar pero Tsubasa negó con la cabeza, la firmeza plasmada en su mirada y en su mano hizo que se calmara y su boca se cerró. De repente, Maria recordó en donde se encontraba y que había más personas ahí. Miró a Serena, la cual estaba con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose culpable mientras se aferraba Chris, por su lado, Kirika y Shirabe tenían la mirada apartada en señal de vergüenza.

—Me… me disculpo—Dijo Maria rígida apartando la vista de las demás—Fue algo impertinente de mi parte, perdí el control—Internamente se estaba reprendiendo a sí misma por perder los estribos de esa manera, ahora ella era la que estaba terriblemente avergonzada junto con las otras tres.

—Yo… yo también lo siento, Maria-neesan—Se disculpó Serena con un tono débil y manso.

Maria respiró profundamente y asintió, ese no era el lugar apropiado para discutir aquello. La mano de Tsubasa cayó después de eso y un silencio incómodo invadió la sala.

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿podrían discutirlo después? Esto es una fiesta después de todo—La voz de Kanade rompió el silencia, pero había cierto tono en su voz que indicaba que no aceptaba reclamos. Maria asintió en comprensión y le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

—Me disculpo por haber arruinado el ambiente—Murmuró Maria suavemente, pero llena de sinceridad.

— ¡Nada quedó arruinado todavía! Pero si quiere remediarlo… ¿podríamos realizar nuestro concurso de beber? —Kanade sonrió— ¡Yo contra ti, sin miedo! —Maria encontró su tarro delante de ella ya llenado por Kanade de hidromiel.

Maria miró a Serena en automático, no se veía muy segura de que hacerlo debido a lo de antes. Serena solo le sonrió alentadoramente, al parecer ya completamente renovada, Chris aún se aferraba a ella y ella se sorprendió un poco al escuchar unos ronquidos, tal parecía que Chris se había quedado dormida.

—Es un reto, Maria-neesan. No puedes negarte ahora ¿verdad? —La voz de Serena fue la luz al malestar de que estaba sintiendo, al saber que su hermana no estaba resentida por lo de antes.

— ¡Sí! ¡Maria va a patear el trasero de Kanade-san! —Exclamó Kirika con fuerza.

— ¡Va a destruirla! —Prometió Shirabe sombríamente, parecía que ninguna de las dos estaba enojada y Maria no pudo evitar sonreír por su apoyo, ya hablarían de lo que habían hecho, pero eso sería en otro momento, porque justo ahora, debía concentrarse en un desafío.

— ¡Entonces acepto el reto! —Declaró Maria sonriendo un poco.

— ¡Jo! ¡Valientes palabras del otro equipo! ¡¿Qué dicen ustedes, amigas mías?! —Kanade se volvió hacia sus compañeras centinelas.

— ¡Vaaammmooosss Kanade-san! ¡Puedes haaaccceeerlooo! —Hibiki fue la única que la animó se veía bastante torpe y tenía más energía de la usual, aunque bien era porque estaba ebria, todo era posible en ese momento.

—Buena suerte—Fueron las únicas palabras que Tsubasa le ofreció a Kanade, Chris estaba visiblemente noqueada y roncando cómodamente anclada a Serena.

—Hum. Chris me ha abandonado y se ha unido al otro equipo, ¡jamás olvidaré esta transgresión, Chris! —Exclamó Kanade alzando su puño frente a la chica durmiente.

—Cállate idiota—Murmuró Chris en su sueño, como si estuviera entrenada para responder en automático cada vez que Kanade haca ruido y decía su nombre. Kanade se rió de eso junto con Serena, la cual fue incapaz de detener su risa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chris.

— ¡Chris-chan es demasiado linda! —Hibiki se rió también.

— ¡Ya es hora! —A continuación, Kanade se sentó entremedio de Serena y Maria, llevando solo su tarro con ella—Tsubasa, te encargarás del rellenado ¿entendido? —preguntó mientras se sentaba mientras que Maria se movía un poco más para darle espacio a Tsubasa.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó Tsubasa.

— ¡Para poder garantizar que no hay trampas! —Respondió Kanade como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—Y para que comprobarlo rellené las copas de todos. Exceptuando a Chris todos tenemos cinco, así que quien se quiera unir puede—Anunció.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! —Dijo Hibiki con aire resuelto mientras que se abría paso para ponerse más cerca de Kirika y Shirabe, las cuales también tenían sus copas llenas de hidromiel.

—Tendré que pasas. Es difícil si Chris-san continua aferrándose tan fuerte—Dijo Serena razonable y Kanade asintió a eso.

—Tsubasa mantendrá la cuenta, bueno, junto a Serena. ¡La velocidad no tiene nada que ver, lo importante es beber la mayor cantidad posible! ¿Entendido?

— ¡Entendido! —Respondió Kirika por todas.

—Tsubasa, haznos los honores—Kanade empujó a Tsubasa, quien suspiró.

—Bien—Acordó Tsubasa con bastante facilidad— ¿Listas? —Preguntó y todas asintieron.

— ¡Ahora! —Ante esa señal, Maria puso el tarro en los labios y bebió como se bebía normalmente, como dijo Kanade, la velocidad no era la clave. Lo único que tenía que hacer era beber más que ella.

El único sonido de engullir hidromiel y posterior rellenado fue lo único que hubo. Hibiki solo logró dos porciones más antes de que se espalda diera contra el suelo con el tarro en la mano.

—No más…—Gimió antes de cerrar los ojos y que un potente ronquido aflorara en ella. Había quedado tendida en el suelo.

— ¡Ja! ¡Soy mejor que Hibiki-san, Dess…!—Regodeó Kirika. Su victoria fue efímera ya que solo venció a Hibiki por un solo trago—Pero ahora tengo mucho sueño dess… —Kirika cayó a un lado de Hibiki comenzando a dormir también. Shirabe las miró a ambas sintiendo los párpados pesados, dejó el tarro de cerveza sin terminar en la mesa y se dejó caer bruscamente a un lado de Kirika poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura antes de dormir sin demora alguna.

—Parece que todas han quedado fuera de juego—Dijo Kanade saboreando el hidromiel de sus labios, Maria ya había acabado con su quinto trago mientras que Kanade ya estaba iniciando el sexto. Maria por fin pudo sentir el efecto del alcohol cuando un zumbido comenzó a hacerse presente en su mente, aunque igualmente quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Maria quedase fuera, por lo que mantuvo su paz inquebrantable para empezar con su sexto trago. Kanade por su lado ya había terminado el sexto y comenzaba con el séptimo.

Maria pudo sentir los ojos de Tsubasa mirarle como si fuera un halcón, con sorpresa impregnada en su cara, lo cual inspiró a Maria hacerlo mejor aunque se sentía un poco mareada de que Tsubasa la mirara así.

— ¡Ustedes pueden, Kanade-san, Maria-neesan! —Serena animó a ambas chicas mientras que Chris estaba profundamente dormida como para prestarles atención.

Fue al momento en que Kanade y Maria terminaron su séptimo y octavo trago, que Kanade mostró que difícilmente podría beber más, con la cara de un rojo brillante y el ceño fruncido se veía obligada a beber mientras que or su lado Maria veía tan firme como había estado al principio. Terminó con su séptima y con su octava, mientras que Kanade apenas había podido beber la mitad.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclamó Kanade con incredulidad dejando su tarro de cerveza a medio terminar una vez que Maria terminó su octavo trago— ¡¿Todavía vas a…?!—Se quedó sin aliento balanceándose un poco, incluso estando sentada, parecía que caería dormida en cualquier momento.

Maria solamente sonrió mientras comenzaba con su noveno trago.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No voy a perder! —Juró Kanade con la mano temblorosa tratando de terminar su tarro de cerveza. No pasó nada para que se comiera sus palabras, aunque igualmente su voz se escuchó bastante fuerte cuando terminó con todo, enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos—Me doy—Finalmente admitió la derrota.

Maria terminó su tarro de cerveza subiendo su cuenta personal a nueve, y sonrió abiertamente satisfecha dejando el tarro triunfalmente.

—Uuugh, siento que moriré pronto—Kanade parecía estar luchando por mantenerse consciente.

—Bueno, no creo que sea necesario que lo diga, pero… Maria gana con un nueve versus siete—Declaró Tsubasa con suavidad mirándose un poco preocupada al mirar a Kanade.

—Oh dios… La he subestimado completamente, princesa—Admitió Kanade con una carcajada—Tendré una terrible resaca mañana.

—No debió desafiarme sin haberse preparado antes, capitán—Dijo Maria con un aire de suficiencia, incluso rió ante lo dicho.

— ¡Lo hiciste, Maria-neesan! —Aplaudió Serena feliz.

—Tal vez debí haber desafiado a Serena—Se rió Kanade inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Serena.

—Te lamentarías aún más por eso—Informó Maria riendo abiertamente. Si Kanade no había podido vencer a Maria que no esperara vencer a Serena, era un reto imposible.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eres la campeona bebedora o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó Kanade mosqueada viendo a Serena incrédula ante la implicación de que Serena tuviera una resistencia mayor a la de Maria.

—La invicta campeona bebedora para ser correctos—Respondió Serena con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno, Serena hace algo de trampa—Reveló Maria con una sonrisa que mostraba que estaba mucho más relajada que antes, era dificil no reír, o por lo menos sonreír al ver a Maria completamente sociable por todo el alcohol que había consumido.

—Bueno, tengo una constitución única—Dijo Serena mirando a Maria seriamente, la cual parpadeó entendiendo el mensaje de que no debería de decir más, afortunadamente, Maria seguía teniendo un poco de control sobre sí misma.

—Whoa, es la última vez que las sobreestimo señoritas, en especial tú, Serena—Dijo Kanade con un toque de galantería.

—Sería bueno que lo recordara, Capitán Kanade—Aconsejó Serena en el mismo tono.

—Bueno, finalmente conociste a tu pareja—Dijo Tsubasa con una pequeña sonrisa y Kanade tuvo que reír ante eso.

—Sabes que me debes una grande Tsubasa—Kanade miró a María, quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a que se refería puesto que Kanade se giró hacia Serena y abrió los brazos. Kanade envolvió tanto a Serena como a Chris en sus brazos, empujándolas a ambas hacia el suelo. Maria solo pudo parpadear mientras que su cerebro trataba de hilar la rapidez en la que ocurrieron los eventos—Ustedes dos serán mis almohadas como mi premio de consolación—Declaró Kanade presionando su cabeza contra la nuca de Serena puesto que la estaba abrazando por detrás.

Chris difícilmente sabría lo que acababa de pasar, de hecho, en un movimiento automático se ajustó a la nueva posición pero sin dejar de abrazar fuertemente a Serena, y de esa manera, Serena quedó como el jamón de un sándwich entremedio de Chris y de Kanade sin manera alguna de poder zafarse. Maria, por alguna extraña razón lo encontró entretenido, ero igual potó por quedarse callada y al parecer, sin ninguna intención de ayudar a Serena.

— ¿Cuándo acordamos que sería un premio? —Señaló Serena pero sin tratar de alejarse, parecía que, en efecto, estaba tratando de ponerse lo más cómoda posible mientras que dos completas extrañas se anclaban a su cuerpo.

—Calla. Lo dejaré pasar solo porque ahora no soy capaz de argumentar contigo. Solo acepta tu destino—Kanade bostezó con notable sueño mientras que su voz se apagaba al igual que su consciencia.

—Eres algo codiciada—Comentó Maria con un toque de diversión sabiendo que Serena todavía la escuchaba.

—Como una almohada al parecer—Respondió Serena con una pequeña risa escapando de sus labios, bueno, al menos parecia que no le molestaba para nada el predicamento en el que se encontraba—Así que no tengo más opción que dormir, Maria-neesan. Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches—Dijo Maria mirando cómo fue que su hermana quedó atrapada, y mirando alrededor también pudo ver como Hibiki, Kirika y Shirabe estaban acurrucadas. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al sentir como cada vez se estaban acercando más entre sí, y ahora que lo pensaba, había sido abrazada por casi todos los presentes, y si bien usualmente se molestaría, con aquella gente… no parecía molestarle ni por asomo.

— ¿Todavía no piensa retirarse? —Preguntó Tsubasa con voz calmada mirando a Maria, la cual se había olvidado momentáneamente de su presencia. De pronto Maria fue atrapada en la resolución de que había quedado a solas con Tsubasa, bueno, sus compañeros estaban ahí pero inconscientes por el alcohol, lo cual era igual a estar solas.

—Tal vez pronto—Le dijo Maria volviéndose a Tsubasa para prestarle la debida atención, parecía un poco pensativa mientras que viraba la vista de Maria a sus compañeras inconscientes— ¿Pasa algo, Tsubasa? —Cuestionó, encogiéndose un poco en su sitio. Tal parecía que alcohol le dificultaba el callarse.

—Oh, no es nada. Solo… pensaba—Respondió la peli-azul sonrojándose un poco de ser atrapada.

—Acerca de…—Maria en realidad estaba bastante curiosa y conversadora ahora, tomar tanto definitivamente había sido una mala idea, de igual manera, no pudo detenerse una vez que vio a la Kazanari sonrojarse ante su pregunta, Maria estaba en cierta manera interesada en saber que le causó tal sonrojo.

Tsubasa no le respondió, simplemente miró los cuerpos desparramados sobre el piso, y su sonrojó se profundizó. Un pensamiento algo imposible pasó por su mente y Maria solo parpadeo ante las conclusiones que su cerebro ebrio hiló.

— ¿Quieres dormir con ellas? —Preguntó Maria sin rodeos. Tsubasa se vio sorprendida por la pregunta tan sencilla. Tomó un par de segundos antes de que Maria se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar y que se sonrojara también—Me refiero a descansar… a lado de ellas… ¿dormir? —Maria perdió la capacidad normal del habla, pues no sabía qué es lo que había dicho realmente ¿Qué intentaba decir en primer lugar? Maria se lamentó de estar lo más lejos de definirse como sobria y no poder montar una oración que tuviera sentido.

— ¡N-No! Qu-Quiero decir… No tiene nada dormir con ellas… a un lado de ellas… N-No es como si fuera un problema, solo estaba pensando que-

Maria nunca había visto a Tsubasa tan nerviosa hasta ahora. Su fría compostura con la que era habitual reconocerla, fue destruida y remplazada por un tartamudeo y un balbuceo incoherente. Era adorable, inclusive podía decir que superaba a Chris pidiendo que acariciaran su cabeza, sin embargo, Maria debía de tratar de rescatar la situación.

— ¿En dónde vas a dormir entonces? —Dejó escapar la peli-rosa sin gracia. Esa pregunta había tensado a Tsubasa un poco y Maria tuvo que preguntarse si era una buena manera de salvar la situación.

—Necesito permanecer aquí, nadie está listo para la batalla si yo no lo estoy. Siempre hay una gran probabilidad de que algo suceda—Respondió Tsubasa después de una breve pausa con las mejillas rojas.

—Ah…—Maria entonces se dio cuenta de que si Tsubasa dormía allí debería ser bastante cerca de ella. Con Hibiki, Kirika y Shirabe tendidas sobre el otro lado de las mesas y con Serena, Kanade y Chris en el lateral, el único espacio para dormir era justo en donde estaban: el pequeño espacio que conducía a la puerta exterior. El espacio era el suficiente como para que ambas durmieran cómodas, y al segundo Siguiente Maria se encontró ruborizándose ante el pensamiento,

—P-Pero quizás permanezca afuera. No será del todo cómo para usted si me quedo aquí—Dijo Tsubasa apresuradamente mientras que tragaba con torpeza, la peli-azul muy posiblemente llegó a la misma conclusión que la peli-rosa.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es necesario! —Maria soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a Tsubasa—Está bastante frío y peligroso como para que te quedes sola afuera—No querría que se enfermara o algo por quedarse fuera toda la noche, su conciencia no se lo permitiría estar bien si se quedaba afuera.

—Entiendo—Murmuró Tsubasa con un poco de gratitud en su voz. Lo que siguió a continuación fue un aire espeso e incómodo entre ambas, ni siquiera los ronquidos de todos los demás podían hacer el silencio menos torpe, y así continuó, con ambas visiblemente inquietas y tratando de no mirarse. Maria ya comenzaba a sentir al cansancio hacerse con sus párpados debido a la presencia de alcohol en su sistema.

Se quedaría dormida dentro de pronto.

—Tsubasa—Maria finalmente rompió el silencio incómodo mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Sí? —Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

—…Necesito dormir—Murmuró con veracidad.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres un futón? —Preguntó.

—Sí por favor—Maria estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para seguir siendo educada e ir por él. Entonces miró como Tsubasa fue al otro lado de la habitación en donde los futones se mantenían perfectamente doblados. Por la manera en la que todas cayeron, ninguna de ellas había utilizado los futones, Maria se estremeció un poco en simpatía ya que todos tendrían dolores de espalda al día siguiente.

— ¿Por qué no trajiste uno para ti? —Preguntó Maria una vez notó que no traía más que solo uno.

—Estoy acostumbrada dormir en el suelo—Respondió cuando terminó con su tarea de dejar el futón listo para Maria.

Maria se deslizó cuidadosamente bajo las sábanas suspirando un poco ante la agradable sensación de estar bajo una colcha. Tsubasa se sentó contra la pared opuesta de donde estaba Maria, casi pegada contra la puerta, tratando de darle a Maria la mayor cantidad de espacio posible. La aludida tuvo que estirar un poco el cuello para poder verla.

—Estaré bien. Además ninguno de esos es mi futón. Alguna de sus acompañantes podría ofenderse si uso la suya sin permiso—Continuó Tsubasa con su débil excusa.

—Entonces compartamos el futón—Dijo Maria con firmeza mientras que Tsubasa la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos—Sin duda es mejor que el suelo—Sin duda Maria no sabía de donde vino su audacia para sugerirle a Tsubasa a compartir el futón con ella, estaba cansada y no quería que Tsubasa durmiera en el suelo cuando el futón era lo suficientemente grande para ambas.

Se miraron la una a la otra durante unos segundos más, en donde la mirada determinada de Maria era más que clara. Tomo varios segundos más antes de que Tsubasa suspirara derrotada y se arrastrara al lado de Maria. La misma se recorrió a un lado para permitir que la centinela se deslizara por las cubiertas a un lado suyo.

—L-Lo siento—Murmuró Tsubasa, notablemente nerviosa.

—Deberíamos dormir—Maria uso su mejor voz de autoridad. Estaba demasiado cansada y se sentía bien tener a la peli-azul cerca, ésta solo se limitó a asentir con cuidado de que sus brazos (o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo) se tocaran demasiado. Maria miraba hacia el techo, sintiéndose de la nada tan rígida como una tabla. Tsubasa se había girado en dirección a la puerta y el corazón de Maria parecía latir el doble de rápido una vez que era consciente de la otra persona tan cerca de ella; con un suspiro, Maria por fin decidió cerrar los ojos. Era demasiado el sueño que tenía como para hacerle frente a eso, por lo que finalmente se durmió.

* * *

Cuando la consciencia de Maria regresó sintió un leve dolor de cabeza y una sensación de pesadez en el pecho, solo pudo hacer un sonido de molestia ante esto. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le recordaron toda la cantidad de hidromiel que consumió. Siendo honestos, su dolor de cabeza no era tan malo si se consideraba toda la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió anoche, ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de vomitar, sin embargo, su resaca no explicaba la sensación de pesadez en su pecho. Maria trató de mover su brazo para comprobar que estaba haciendo que le pesara el pecho, pero su brazo izquierdo parecía estar siendo atrapado por algo y no era capaz de moverlo, frunció el ceño ante esto y comprobó si su otro brazo era capaz de moverse. Afortunadamente su brazo derecho seguía funcionando y cuando trató de averiguar lo que estaba en su pecho se topó con ¿cabello?

Confundida, Maria masó la mano por el cabello suave y sedoso, el peso entonces se movió y se oyó un quejido que ciertamente no soltó ella. Perpleja ante lo que podría ser, Maria por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó por unos momentos con la mirada fija en el techo antes de mirar abajo al misterioso objeto en su pecho. Fue recibida por un largo cabello azulado y solo le tomo tres segundos para reconocer de quien era; sin duda su cerebro todavía no estaba funcionando. Su corazón se detuvo un instante y su boca quedó abierta.

¿Por qué Tsubasa estaba al lado de ella? ¿Por qué Tsubasa la estaba abrazando? ¿Porque su cabeza estaba en su pecho? La mente de Maria trabajó lo más rápido posible para recordarle lo que había pasado ayer antes de quedarse dormida, recordó que le había ofrecido a la Kazanari compartir el futón con ella ¡Pero no recordaba que estuvieran tan cerca! Honestamente, la Cadenzavna no tenía idea de qué hacer y con la suerte que se cargaba, sintió como Tsubasa se agitó para posteriormente, observar cómo es que se despertaba, abriendo los ojos con una expresión perdida. Igualmente tardó unos segundos antes de que los ojos de la peli-azul se diera cuenta en la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban.

Tsubasa contuvo la respiración por un momento, su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabía qué. La pobre Tsubasa se veía bastante roja por la vergüenza y sin la clara idea de qué hacer en lo absoluto, aunque no es como si Maria supiera que decir, ya que estaba dividida entre decirle a Tsubasa que todo estaba bien y que no importaba, o salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera. Ambas se habían quedado congeladas, incapaces de reaccionar adecuadamente a esa posición tan inesperada en la que habían despertado, pero de repente todas las demás decidieron recordarles que estaban ahí.

Hibiki y Kirika no se veían tan bien como anoche una vez que apresuraron sus pies en dirección a la puerta pasando justo en donde yacían Maria y Tsubasa. Ambas simplemente ignoraron al par y saltaron por encima de ellas, y una vez que cerraron la puerta se podían oír todas las arcadas que estaban soltando.

Shirabe, Chris y Kanade se pusieron de pie, sus caras se volvieron verdes e igualmente corrieron en dirección a donde estaban Maria y Tsubasa, finalmente reaccionando, ésta última tomó a la primera y rodaron tratando de evitar a la estampida del trío. Maria quedó atrapada por debajo de Tsubasa, la cual tenía su cara justo encima de la suya, la peli-rosa se sonrojó profundamente ante la cercanía de la peli-azul puesto que estaba más cerca que antes. Maria se encontró congelada por tercera vez una vez que se perdió en los ojos color índigo de Tsubasa, Maria podía sentir la respiración de Tsubasa en los labios y fue como si su corazón se saltara un latido o dos, e igualmente se sintió como una eternidad, así fueran solo unos segundos, segundos que fueron acompañadas por el coro de arcadas de las cinco personas en la cubierta.

Tsubasa finalmente logro incorporarse, se notaba a punto de huir, pero al pensó mejor, ofreciendo su mano algo temblorosa a Maria con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Maria no se sintió mejor al saber que estaba igualmente sonrojada, y después de un momento de indecisión, tomó la mano que le estaban ofreciendo para ponerse de pie sin esfuerzo. Estaba claro que no podían mirarse a los ojos después de eso, lo cual era dolorosamente incómodo. Una risita familiar les devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, ambas pudieron notar que estaba sonriendo a causa de ellas, ahora la incomodidad alcanzaba nuevas alturas.

—Yo… yo iré a ver cómo están las demás—Tsubasa se vio forzada rápidamente mientras se excusaba para huir lo más rápido que pudo.

—Ni una palabra—Advirtió Maria antes de que su hermana fuera a hablar.

—Yo solo iba a darte los buenos días—Dijo Serena de manera inocente pero Maria ya conocía esa mirada en su rostro por lo que soltó un quejido—Debemos ver cómo están las chicas—Dijo empujando a su hermana mayor por la puerta, y Maria a regañadientes se dejó hacer y salió por la puerta.

Encontraron a Tsubasa dándole palmaditas a Hibiki en la espalda mientras que vomitaba su abundante cena. Chris a su lado estaba apoyada en la barandilla junto a ellas, maldiciendo y culpando a Kanade por su lamentable estado, Kirika por su lado prácticamente se desplomó junto con Shirabe apoyándose por completo en la barandilla, ambas completamente pálidas de tanto vomitar. Maria se preocupó de inmediato y se acercó a ambas, Kanade estaba gimiendo y graznando mientras vomitaba culpando de todo al sol, puesto que obviamente tenía una terrible resaca e ignorando a Chris por causa de ella. Serena amablemente le dio la mano y acariciaba su espalda con dulzura.

— ¡Recuerda esto Maria! —Gritó Kanade una vez que pareció recuperarse después de unos minutos, la aludida se giró hacia ella con las cejas levantadas, deteniendo sus movimientos suaves en la espalda de Shirabe— ¡Te venceré la próxima vez! —gritó en promesa antes de volver a vomitar.

A pesar de todo, Maria estaba sonriendo un poco, tal vez sintiéndose más en confianza, incluso atrapó a Tsubasa mirándola.

—Ya veremos…—Declaró.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Este capítulo me tardó un poco más de lo usual. Me enfermé ya aparentemente cuando enfermo escribo otra cosa, para compensar eso, este capítulo es dos veces más largo de lo usual ¡travesuras de ebrios para todos!Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
Comentarios y sugerencias para escenas que quieran ver serán siempre bienvenidas.**

 **.**

.

Nota del traductor:

Bueno, yo no me enfermé pero si anduve de fiesta xD La semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños y pues ya se imaginarán... luego este capítulo está super largo y me tomó casi dos días termiarlo, (lease que son 9'203 palabras) así que al igual que el autor espero que lo disfruten. Me da risa como mis capituls favoritos son el número 7 que casualmente es mi número favorito.  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena._**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 8**

Fue justo al amanecer que Tsubasa se despertó, tal cual era su rutina habitual inclusive estando a bordo de un barco. Se sentó sobre la cama dejando a sus ojos ajustarse a la luz que entraba en la habitación que compartía con sus compañeras, en pocas palabras, escuchaba los ronquidos de las demás en sus futones. Los labios de Tsubasa no pudieron evitar curvarse hacia arriba ante la pintoresca visión que le otorgaban Kanade, Hibiki y Chris mientras dormían. Como ya era costumbre se anclaba a la última por la cintura apretando su cabeza a un lado de la suya, mientras que Kanade usaba abiertamente el pecho de la albina como una almohada mientras que ésta fruncía el ceño entre sueños, lo más probable al sentirse una almohada de nuevo.

Todavía había bastante tiempo para despertarlas así que Tsubasa aprovechó de la relativa tranquilidad del lugar para comenzar con su diaria meditación. Se sentó de manera correcta en dirección seiza y calmó su respiración, más sin embargo su mente no pudo concentrarse adecuadamente gracias a cierta princesa de cabello rosado que se había mantenido invadiendo sus pensamientos. Tsubasa bufó en fastidio, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la fiesta, Maria ya debería de estar fuera de su cabeza.

A pesar de que hacía ya un tiempo desde ese entonces, Tsubasa aun podia sentir sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas al recordar ese vergonzoso momento en el que despertó sobre el pecho de Maria. A decir verdad, ni siquiera ella sabía cómo es que había terminado en esa posición, y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que terminara en una vuelto con sus rostros tan cerca… Tsubasa se sonrojó ferozmente al recuerdo.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar la imagen. Ese incidente en particular ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso por su propia cuenta, lo único bueno a su favor es que Kanade y las demás estaban demasiado concentradas en atender sus vómitos y sus resacas como para ponerles atención. Tsubasa estaba segura de que no soportaría las burlas de Kanade aunque claro, Tsubasa se cargaba con una suerte extraordinaria. Kanade se había dado cuenta de que se habían olvidado de que Serena estaba sobria y bastante consciente de lo que había pasado, y con lo bien que se llevaban Kanade terminó enterándose de todo el asunto y ella igualmente terminó siendo el objeto de burlas de la pelirroja sin piedad.

—Todas abrazamos a Maria, pero tú te llevaste el premio gordo—Kanade le había dicho con una cara de idiota patentada, le había sido muy difícil encarar a Maria y Serena después de eso, aunque estaba igualmente contenta de que Maria no se veía muy afectada por lo sucedido, o eso suponía ya que seguía hablando con ella. O simplemente estaba pretendiendo que eso nunca ocurrió, y ciertamente no era ella quien pensaba abrir eso como tema de discusión.

Sabiendo que no sería capaz de meditar con su mente tan preocupada, simplemente suspiró y se rindió; tal vez lo intentaría más tarde, ahora se concentraría en despertar a los demás, ¿qué importaba si se despertaban antes de lo habitual?

* * *

— ¡Tiempo de entrenamiento para centinelas! —Exclamó mientras tomaba su lugar frente al grupo de centinelas, golpeando el final de su naginata en la cubierta de madera para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

El sonido enderezó a Hibiki, Chris y Tsubasa, las cuales sabían que esa era la manera en la que Kanade llamaba la atención. Cada una de ellas estaban armadas y listas para asumir el entrenamiento del día. A decir verdad, no había podido hacer mucho desde que estaban a bordo del barco y Genjuuro les había dicho que tenían que mantener sus habilidades al cien, inclusive durante el viaje y de alguna manera encontraban tiempo para entrenar a diario.

— ¡Y para nuestras dos invitadas! —Agregó después de ver a Kirika y a Shirabe de pie junto con Hibiki con expresiones de determinación en sus rostros. Puesto que ambas eran las guardaespaldas de Serena y Maria, habían insistido con vehemencia el unirse a la formación, y como ambas estaban en el barco no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad de tener un entrenamiento en serio en las últimas dos semanas.

Ambas chicas estaban igualmente armadas como las demás. Kirika portaba un kusarigama, que es un arma japonesa que consistía en una larga cadena de metal y un peso de hierro en un extremo con una hoz del otro lado. La cadena se envolvía alrededor de su cintura con la hoz colgada de un lado. Shirabe por su lado sostenía dos chakras, un arma de forma circular con un borde que le recordaba a una sierra; cada una era del tamaño de un plato y se colgaban de los lados de sus caderas. Tsubasa sin embargo, necesitaba ver que tan competentes eran, aunque se veía que serían capaces de soportar el entrenamiento del día.

— ¡Buena suerte a todas! —Animó Serena desde la barrera con Maria a su lado. La castaña les saludó con alegría y tanto como Kanade, Hibiki, Kirika y Shirabe le devolvieron el gesto. Tsubasa desde su lugar simplemente le asintió a ella y a Maria mientras que Chris simplemente sopló y de mala gana levantó la mano.

—Creo yo que ya estamos cansadas de correr y realizar ejercicios, por lo que llegó la hora de lo más emocionante—Continuó Kanade mientras miraba a las chicas esperando a que alguien le interrumpiera, cosa que no pasó— ¡Así que vamos a enfrentarnos!

—De eso estaba hablando—Chris fue la primera en reaccionar mirándose inusualmente emocionada mientras sonreía, mientras que por su lado Kirika y Shirabe parecían algo nerviosas, pero después de intercambiar miradas se vieron completamente decididas.

—Nos gustaría ver el límite de sus capacidades, ¿están bien con eso? —Preguntó Tsubasa. Honestamente, ella y Kanade tenían bastante curiosidad acerca de lo que podían hacer Kirika y Shirabe en una pelea, se veían bien entrenadas y parecía que realmente eran los guardaespaldas de Maria y Serena.

—Haremos lo mejor—Anunció Shirabe en voz baja y Kirika solo asintió vigorosamente a un lado suyo.

—En ese caso, pelearán contra Hibiki y Chris. Será un enfrentamiento simple—Dijo Kanade con una sonrisa asintiendo en aprobación al entusiasmo de la dupla.

— ¡Entendido, Kanade-san! —Saltó Hibiki de inmediato visiblemente entusiasmada.

—Y Yukine, por favor no hagas algo imprudente o peligroso—Le dijo Tsubasa a la mencionada con severidad puesto que tenía la manía de sobrepasarse durante los entrenamientos, las demás centinelas ya estaban acostumbradas a esquivar o lidiar con las numerosas flechas que lanzaba, pero era claro que ni Kirika ni Shirabe estaban los suficientemente preparadas para eso.

—Ya, ya, lo tengo. No voy a usarlas de acerico, entiendo—Se quejó Chris con una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Cómo acerico? —Preguntó Kirika tragando saliva un poco nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, las flechas que uso son romas sin punta, pero ten en cuenta que igual trataré de darte a partes vitales—Lo que dijo en realidad no tranquilizó a nadie, Tsubasa sabía que la albina trató de tranquilizarles, pero las caras que portaban Kirika y Shirabe le hicieron notar que no había funcionado.

— ¿E-Están seguras de que debe ser Chris-san quien entrene con ellas? —Incluso Maria se había preocupado y se notaba por el cómo miraba las ballestas de Chris con un gesto preocupado.

—Estoy bastante segura que estas niñas podrán contra Chris—Dijo Kanade con confianza, y ambas menores se vieron ofendidas por el término "niñas" pero igualmente curiosas ante el placer inesperado que les otorgó la confianza de Kanade en ellas.

— ¡Vamos a estar bien, Maria! ¡Quiero ver lo fuerte que es Chris-senpai! —Kirika parecía ser la más emocionada ante la idea por el brillo en sus ojos mientras veía a Maria, Tsubasa tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa cuando vio una mirada inusual en Chris cuando Kirika se refirió a ella como "senpai", en la cual, durante unos segundos, se vio sorprendida y posteriormente contenta, pero este cambio fue realmente rápido dejando ver el su ceño fruncido y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Solamente Tsubasa había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para verlo. Durante los últimos días, Kirika y Shirabe habían quedado en su mayoría, bajo cuidado de Chris sin que Tsubasa o Kanade se lo pidieran, había ocurrido de manera natural, después de todo las más jovenes la admiraban, así que el que se llevaran bien con Chris era lógico.

—De acuerdo, solo… tengan cuidado, por favor—Cedió Maria ante la mirada emocionada de Kirika junto con la súplica de su voz. Tsubasa entendía perfectamente la preocupación de su princesa, después de todo, ellas habían visto por si mismas la eficacia de las ballestas de Chris. Tomó meses de entrenamiento con Chris por parte de las demás centinelas para acostumbrarse a sus flechas.

—Yukine no va a causarles un daño serio—Habló Tsubasa tratando de calmar las preocupaciones de Maria—Tienes mi palabra—Maria le miró por un momento, esos hermosos ojos azul verdoso se clavaron en ella antes de asentir a regañadientes.

—Entonces que Kirika vaya contra Chris y Shirabe contra Hibiki—Declaró Kanade sin preámbulo—Y no se preocupe señorita Maria, estarán bien, crea en ellos. Son sus guardaespaldas ¿no? —Se volvió hacia Maria quien, sin querer, asintió a sus palabras.

— ¡Bien! —Animó Kirika— ¡No perderé, Chris-senpai! —Se miró lista desplegando rápidamente la cadena de su cintura dejando su arma lista para usar.

—Ya lo veremos, niña—Chris sonrió ampliamente con sus ballestas cargadas y listas en sus manos, tal parecía que estaba disfrutando ser llamada senpai.

—Muy bien, ustedes dos primero—Kanade se veía satisfecha por lo emocionadas que estaban ambas, y con eso dicho, todas dieron un paso hacia atrás dejándoles más amplio el espacio de la cubierta. Kirika y Chris se miraron a unos pocos metros de distancia viéndose listas—Esto solo es un combate de entrenamiento evaluativo, la batalla termina cuando alguna sea desarmada o declare su derrota, ¿entendido? —Explicó las reglas simples y ambas asintieron en comprensión— ¿Listas? ¡Ahora!

A la señal Chris inmediatamente apuntó y disparó. Kirika ya había anticipado el ataque incluso antes de que se diera la señal, por lo que se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha dejando a las flechas volar. Tsubasa quedó ligeramente impresionada, ya que la mayoría de la gente entraba en pánico cuando tenían una ballesta apuntándoles de frente, Chris por su parte sonrió y disparó de nuevo cuando Kirika se precipitó hacia ella. La flecha pasó aún más cerca de Kirika en esta ocasión, pero se las arregló a tiempo tropezando un poco, Tsubasa oyó una inhalación brusca de Maria por lo que se giró brevemente con ella, viéndola ligeramente preocupada.

— ¡Vamos Kiri-chan! —Aplaudió Shirabe cuando Kirika ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de golpear a Chris. Tsubasa vio cómo fue que Kirika ajustaba el agarre de la hoz en su mano para poder golpear con el mango de madera, más en esta ocasión Chris fue más rápida usando su ballesta para protegerse del golpe y la rubia se vio sorprendida por la facilidad con la que bloqueó el ataque. Lo más probable es que hubiera asumido que Chris tendría dificultades con la modalidad de cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No creas que será fácil golpearme solo porque estás más cerca—Informó Chris con una sonrisa.

Kirika gritó un poco, aturdida un momento mientras su hoz era desviada. El contraataque de Chris fue rápido, usando su otra ballesta para golpear el franco desprotegido de Kirika, la cual se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás en reacción al golpe. No parecía dañada por lo que se recuperó rápidamente y trató nuevamente golpear a Chris, pero esta vez desde arriba, la albina rápidamente le esquivó a un lado golpeándole directamente haciéndole a la rubia soltar un grito de dolor, pero aún no se rindió puesto que echó de su hoz en respuesta, y aun con el golpe que acaba de recibir fue capaz de contraatacar. Esta vez Kirika tuvo éxito y el mango de madera se golpeó contra la mano de Chris haciendo que soltara su arma. La ballesta cayó de manera abrupta al suelo, pero afortunadamente no se disparó por accidente.

Chris inmediatamente dio un salto hacia atrás sin molestarse en recoger su ballesta del suelo y Kirika se quedó en donde estaba, celebrando mientras que se sobaba el golpe que le había dado a Chris, era más que probable que le dejaría un hematoma, pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso firme. —Nada mal niña—Dijo Chris sonando un poco impresionada de ser desarmada.

—Bien, muy bien—Alabó Kanade en voz baja—Pudiste hacerlo con un poco más de clase, pero Kirika, lo conseguiste—Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza a eso.

—Golpea bastante fuerte, teniendo en cuenta el arma que utiliza—Murmuró Tsubasa después de observar la lucha de manera aguda, Kanade dio un fuerte silbido llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Anunció Kanade en voz alta.

— ¡¿Ehh?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera he comenzado a ir en serio! —Se quejó Kirika con visible decepción en su rostro—Ni si quiera he podido usar mi cadena.

—Tus reflejos han sido afectados por el golpe, si Chris te dispara en este momento sería algo arriesgado—Dijo Kanade a la ligera y Kirika puso mala cara, estremeciéndose un poco por su lado adolorido.

—Bueno…—A regañadientes bajó su arma viéndose un poco abatida.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. La lucha fue corta, pero Chris es realmente difícil de desarmar y te las arreglaste para hacerlo en muy poco tiempo—Alabó Kanade acercándose a la chica y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, la cara de la menor se iluminó inmediatamente ante el elogio, obviamente disfrutando de la atención mientras que sonreía ampliamente.

—Tuviste una muy buena idea, la cual fue atacar de frente—Tsubasa también se acercó a Kirika y le sonrió suavemente—Pero no esperabas que se defendiera, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí! ¡De verdad que me sorprendí! —Asintió Kirika—No sabía que podían usarse las ballestas de esa manera, y de verdad duele—Corroborando sus palabras, se frotó inconscientemente su costado.

—Como si me permitiera ser un blanco cuando alguien consiga acercarse—Resopló Chris tomando la ballesta del suelo, comprobando brevemente que no había sufrido daños—El hecho de que trabaje bien a larga distancia no implica que sea débil a corta distancia, es mejor que lo tengas claro si quieres pelear conmigo otra vez—Dijo con altivez.

—Definitivamente lo mantendré en mi mente—Kirika no parecía perturbada por la soberbia de Chris, pero parecía estar deseando enfrentarse contra la oji-lavanda de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, hay muchas oportunidades acerca de quien competir, incluso puede que te toque con Tsubasa, sería el oponente perfecto para tu kusarigama—Kanade palmeó el hombro de Kirika con cuidado—Pero es mejor que aprendas a no volver a subestimar a tu oponente de nuevo, por más que estés en ventaja. Tsubasa podría barrer el piso contigo si es que bajas la guardia—Avisó y Kirika se vio un poco dudosa de lo que había dicho Kanade mirando a Tsubasa curiosa.

—Si la tuviste dificil conmigo, con senpai pasarás un infierno—Resopló Chris viéndose ofendida de la incredulidad de Kirika, Tsubasa solamente se encogió de hombros modestamente.

—Oh, eso suena genial…—Murmuró Kirika tomando mucho más en serio las palabras de Chris que las de Kanade, Tsubasa sonrió al ver como Kanade se vio indignada de que Kirika no le creyera.

—No me veo como alguien de fiar, ¿verdad? —Kanade se volvió con Tsubasa susurrando eso con preocupación.

Tsubasa de nuevo se encogió de hombros y Kanade puso mala cara antes de serenarse.

—Bueno, ahora es el turno de Shirabe y Hibiki—Recordó Kanade asomándose a la espalda de Kirika, por lo que esta se hizo a un lado.

— ¡Correcto! —Kirika rápidamente fue al lado de Shirabe— ¡Buena suerte Shirabe! —Exclamó juntando sus manos con las de la misma Shirabe, la cual se limitó a asentir con una expresión seria en su rostro antes de dirigirse al centro en donde Hibiki ya le estaba esperando.

— ¡Demos lo mejor, Shirabe-chan! —Hibiki sonrió con ligereza levantando su mano derecha en un puño mostrando el guante de metal que cubría desde su antebrazo hasta sus nudillos, un puñetazo de esa cosa sin duda sería doloroso. Todo era de color anaranjado y blanco, con los dedos y la palma de la mano, protegidos por guantes negros que llegaban a su muñeca.

—Si—Respondió Shirabe solemne desenganchando sus chakras de la cintura para sostenerlos en sus manos. Tomó postura de combate dejando ver que ya estaba lista, Hibiki imitó la acción dejando sus dos brazos al frente.

—Y Hibiki, por favor, no dejes agujeros en el barco ¿entendido? —Kanade sonaba bastante severa, una rareza en su actitud impertinente habitual, sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Hibiki juntado con su fuerza hacía para ella casi imposible no dañar la nave. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que sucedía, y era algo que no les gustaría repetir, especialmente cuando estaban en medio de una misión.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Kanade-san! ¡No voy a hacerlo! —Prometió Hibiki con un gesto firme, y complacida, Kanade asintió a eso.

—En ese caso… ¿listas? —Tanto Hibiki como Shirabe asintieron con sus cuerpos visiblemente tensados— ¡Ahora!

Fue Hibiki quien atacó primero con su puño derecho levantado y listo para perforar. Shirabe esperó con calma a Hibiki esperando estar demasiado cerca de ella esquivando su golpe al último segundo girando hacia la derecha. La fuerza del golpe de Hibiki fue tanta como para rizar un poco los cabellos de Shirabe cuando su puño pasó por encima de su cabeza, a pesar de que Tsubasa sabía que Hibiki estaba controlando con cuidado la fuerza de sus golpes. Hibiki no se inmutó por lo fácil que resultó esquivarla y rehízo su postura, ajustándose para propinarle otro ataque a Shirabe, obligándole a estar a la defensiva cuando otro golpe fue hacia ella.

Tsubasa quedó sorprendida cuando Shirabe uso los dos chakras para bloquear el ataque a tiempo, cruzándolas entre sí para detener el ataque y al mismo tiempo empujar con fuerza hacia arriba haciendo a Hibiki tropezar un poco, y en lugar de aprovechar esa abertura y atacar, Shirabe optó por retroceder poniendo distancia entre ellas. Parecía que Shirabe había descubierto que estaba en desventaja a corta distancia, por lo que creo una distancia entre ambas, seguido de esto lanzó el chakra en su mano izquierda destinado a la derecha de Hibiki.

—Wow, no parece ser muy rápida pero es bastante buena esquivando—Comentó Kanade moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación—No es tan rápida como tú, pero es bastante decente—Kanade se dirigió directamente a Tsubasa la cual le dio un pequeño guiño en aprobación.

Hibiki gritó cuando vio el chakra dirigirse hacia ella y se hizo atrás a tiempo dejando al arma incrustarse contra el mástil a poca distancia de Hibiki—Eso estuvo cerca—Hibiki se tomó el tiempo para mirar atrás al arma que podría haber cortado su cabeza, y por supuesto, Shirabe tomó la oportunidad para precipitarse contra Hibiki tratando de hacer un ataque, sin embargo, Hibiki utilizó el guante de su brazo para evitar el ataque sorprendiendo a Shirabe rompiendo su fachada de estar sin emociones al estar con los ojos abiertos y su boca en "o". La castaña barrió su pierna sobre Shirabe haciéndole caer en un ruido sordo.

— ¡SHIRABEEEE! —Kirika gritó tan fuerte que Tsubasa sintió sus orejas vibrar al igual que Hibiki, la cual estaba a punto de perforar a Shirabe, la cual reaccionó rápidamente siendo removida de su lugar, rodando en el suelo y dejando al puño de Hibiki incrustarse en la madera del suelo. Tsubasa se encogió en su lugar y Shirabe se puso de pie sintiendo su respiración pesada.

— ¡AHH! ¡ALTO, ALTO, ALTO! —El grito de Kanade fue impresionante, había creado eco a través de todo el barco. Inmediatamente Shirabe retrocedió mientras Hibiki mientras que Hibiki hizo una mueca y se quitaba el puño del piso— ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el barco! —Kanade ya estaba a aun lado de Hibiki en un instante con un gesto de desaprobación en su cara, algo que no era muy inusual en ella.

— ¡D-De verdad lo siento Kanade-san! ¡De verdad no era mi intención! No pude controlar mi fuerza y…—Hibiki se veía al borde del pánico mientras inclinaba repetidamente la cabeza ante su capitana— ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! —Gritó con culpa y remordimiento claros en su rostro.

— ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? —Suspiró Kanade con derrota frunciendo el ceño, Tsubasa sabía que ella no podía enojarse por tiempo indefinido con alguien, y mucho menos con Hibiki—Tendrás que arreglar esto, ¿entendido? —Seguido de esto le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Hibiki, y ésta, sabiendo que estaba perdonada, levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

— ¡Por supuesto Kanade-san! —Exclamó con entusiasmo, definitivamente motivada al poder reparar su error— ¡Lo arreglaré en nada, ya verán!

—Yo… yo también lo siento—Habló Shirabe con timidez mirándose un poco culpable e inseguro mientras que miraba el daño que había causado su combate.

—En realidad no es culpa tuya—Chris no tardó nada en hacer caso omiso a la disculpa de Shirabe—Todo es cosa de esta idiota—Resopló señalando con un dedo a la Tachibana, la cual puso una mala cara.

—Aun así, ayudaré a Hibiki-san a repararlo—Se ofreció Shirabe y la mencionada le sonrió.

— ¡Muchas gracias Shirabe-chan! —Hibiki rápidamente tomó las manos de la pelinegra entre sus manos enguantadas.

— ¡Yo también, yo también! —Se ofreció Kirika al instante tomando el chakra clavado en el mástil y ofreciéndoselo a Shirabe.

—Gracias Kiri-chan—La sonrisa de Shirabe se vio más cariñosa y cálida de lo usual mientras que aceptaba el chakra que la rubia le otorgó así como su ofrecimiento. Incluso Tsubasa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al probar lo fuertes que eran los lazos entre esas dos.

—No hay duda de que aceptamos la oferta, Shirabe—Sonrió Kanade con una palmada amistosa en su hombro—La tuya también fue una muy buena pelea, eres muy ágil ¿verdad? Tú y Kirika sorprenden cuando demuestran lo diferentes que son en respecto a su apariencia—Repartió elogios para Shirabe como anteriormente hizo con Kirika, la pelinegra solamente sonrió modesta pero con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas contenta ante el elogio.

—Tu defensa es digna de elogiar, no todos pueden soportar los ataques de Tachibana y mucho menos empujarlas hacia atrás, además es sorprendente como mantuviste la calma y siempre analizabas a tu rival, incluso cuando eras derribada—Dijo Tsubasa con aprobación y la sonrisa de la Tsukuyomi se vio un poco más tímida.

—Fue bastante difícil, sus golpes eran demasiado fuertes—Dijo Shirabe con humildad.

—Hehe, ¡solo acepta los elogios Shirabe! —Kirika se vio feliz ante los elogios que recibía le mencionada, e inclusive se vio bastante orgullosa mientras que pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros apretándole cariñosamente hacia ella.

— ¡Oh dios, ustedes dos serán geniales como centinelas! Seguro que el jefe querrá tener a alguien como ustedes en su equipo—Dijo Kanade asintiendo ante Kirika y Shirabe— ¿Podemos pedírtelas prestadas de vez en cuando? —Preguntó en broma a Maria, la vual se vio sorprendida de ser sido abordada de la nada dado a que se había limitado a verlas conversar.

—Supongo que está bien—Respondió Maria despues de una pausa.

—Whoa, ¿quiere decir que no te importaría? —Kanade pareció sorprendida por esa respuesta dado a que ella había estado bromeando.

—Si realmente ellas lo quieren así no vemos problema alguno—Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

— ¡P-pero somos tus guardaespaldas y siervas! ¿Significa que ya no nos quieres cerca? —Kirika se vio con dolor y malestar al preguntar eso, Shirabe igualmente se veía devastado.

— ¡Nada de eso! —Negó Maria con vehemencia, bastante sorprendida de como las chicas interpretaron sus palabras. Maria y Serena se miraron un momento antes de ir directo con la parejita y envolverles en un fuerte abrazo—Ustedes son familia nuestra ¿entendido? Yo nunca dejaré de quererlas cerca—Tsubasa probablemente fue la más sorprendida por la declaración tan emocional de la tranquila Maria, por lo que no pudo no admirar esa fiereza protectora que dejó ver, aunque por otro lado, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió algo intimidada.

—Pero queremos ser su apoyo para todo lo que quieran hacer, no están obligadas a estar con nosotras por la servidumbre, son nuestra familia—Añadió Serena con firmeza sonando igual que Maria—Y si piensas esforzarse con algo más siempre vamos a apoyarlas.

Por último, después de escuchar lo que sus princesas les dijeron, tanto Kirika como Shirabe sonrieron brillantemente mientras que se abrazaban de nuevo—Me alegro de escuchar eso—Dijo Shirabe mientras que se aferraba a Maria.

Tsubasa parpadeó un poco ante la escena tan sentimental, sintiendo cálido por dentro, tampoco ayudó mucho la sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios al ver los lazos familiares tan fuertes entre ellas, pues sin saberlo habían tocado una vibra sensible en ella. Fue sorprendente la reacción en cadena que se dio en ella.

—Eso es tan dulce—Escuchó Tsubasa a Kanade murmurar a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que las observaba, fue entonces cuando un estornudo sospechoso se dejó escuchar cerca de ella y se giró hacia Chris que miraba a otro lado mientras que frotaba fuertemente sus ojos, e igualmente notó a Hibiki a un lado suyo con una sonrisa casi melancólica en sus labios y la mirada perdida.

—Bueno, si alguna vez piensan ayudarnos les recibiremos con los brazos abiertos—Dijo Kanade tan pronto como terminaron su abrazo. Su sonrisa no había disminuido y les miraba fijamente—Siempre apreciamos cualquier tipo de ayuda—Recordó de que habían estado hablando y tanto Kirika como Shirabe se acercaron a Kanade para debatir un poco del tema mientras que Maria y Serena se veían satisfechas por detrás.

—Kanade-san, sabemos que ustedes son centinelas… ¿pero qué hacen exactamente? —Preguntó Shirabe con curiosidad.

—Cierto, en realidad todavía no les explicamos bien lo que somos—La Amou se rascó tímidamente la nuca al notar ese detalle—Básicamente somos un grupo de guerreros que están bajo la orden de Kazanari Fudou especializado en proteger a la gente de nuestra tierra. De hecho toda la tripulación forma parte del equipo pero no como combatientes. Y no lo conocen aun pero nuestro comandante es Kazanari Genjuuro y nosotras cuatro—Señaló a Hibiki, Chris, Tsubasa y a ella misma con un gesto—Estamos bajo su mando directo como combatientes de primera línea.

— ¿Sólo ustedes cuatro? —Preguntó Kirika en estado de shock bastante justificado, era bastante extraño que fueran precisamente cuatro mujeres las que…

—Bueno, hay más combatientes, como Ogawa-san por ejemplo, pero nosotras somos más la fuerza principal y a quien mandan generalmente cuando hay batallas—Se acercó Tsubasa explicando un poco más de lo dicho por Kanade.

— ¡Así que si Kirika-chan y Shirabe-chan se unen serán de gran ayuda! —Se unió Hibiki alegremente.

—Pero es su decisión, nuestro trabajo es muy peligroso por lo que entendemos si no quieren unirse—Añadió Kanade rápidamente al no querer parecer que les taba presionando a unírsele.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta por ahora—Dijo Shirabe lentamente mientras que miraba a Kirika, ambas se veían algo reflexivas y Tsubasa notó que estaban algo cerradas ante la oferta tan repentina y lo entendía perfectamente, no había manera alguna de culparlas.

— ¡Con eso nos basta! —Sonrió Kanade olvidando la conversación de momento—Así que… ¿desean desayunar de una vez?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Sé que esto tardó más de lo esperado, pero deben saber que no pienso abandonarlo todavía, y me disculpo si la espera llega a ser larga. Necesito practicar las escenas de combate y por mientras sigo abierto(a) a las sugerencias de escenas que quisieran ver en próximos capítulos.  
**

 **.**

.

Nota del traductor:

Yo tampoco pienso dejarlo para que lo sepan xD la razón de mi tardanza es muy tonta pero igual la diré. publiqué un one-shot (que de seguro ya leyeron) y tengo la manía checar si aparece en la página principal y ver si no hay algun tipo de error y entonces noté que había actualizado prácticamente al mismo tiempo que el autor y se veía bonito ver "Overture by Xesphanite" junto con "Overture by Alondra Scarlett" raros sentimientos pero en fin, ya superé eso y no quiero dejarlos con 3 capítulos de atraso así que en estos días verán el capítulo nueve lleno de tensión TsubaMaria :3  
Nos leemos...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena._**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 9**

Serena abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir como algo estaba completamente fuera de lugar, parpadeando como un búho ante el techo apenas iluminado, se volvió hacia su lado notando el futón vacío. Sintiéndose automáticamente alerta ante la aparente desaparición de Maria, se incorporó de inmediato enfocando su vista lo mejor que pudo para confirmar que, efectivamente, Maria no estaba en la habitación.

Serena solo pudo ver como Kirika y Shirabe roncaban de lo más cómodas en el futón que compartían, después de todo la noche se podía definir como tranquila, y el suave sonido de las olas era lo único que podía discernirse, pero aun así preocupada por la desaparición de Maria, Serena se frotó los ojos con el propósito de alejar el sueño y concentrarse en la búsqueda de su hermana. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta que conducía a la cubierta exterior, Serena se obligó a detenerse al escuchar el ruido sordo de varios gruñidos y movimientos rápidos que creaban un sonido en el aire por la rapidez. Curiosa, Serena optó por únicamente abrir solo un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para poder ver del otro lado, pero lo insuficiente para que se percatara la pequeña grieta. Fue entonces cuando alcanzo a visualizar el cabello rosa tan inconfundible de su hermana.

Al instante Serena se sintió aliviada, abriendo un poco más la puerta, se dedicó a observar a Maria en la cubierta empuñando las dagas gemelas que le habían sido otorgadas por su madre antes de partir. Maria estaba de espaldas contra Serena, su cuerpo se movía con rapidez, recortando su posición y apuñalando a un enemigo invisible. Maria podía seguir así toda la noche entrenando de así quererlo.

Serena no necesitaba preguntarse porque su hermana estaba entrenando en ese momento realmente, estaba segura de que Maria se había sentido celosa de Kirika y Shirabe al haber sido capaces de pelear y entrenar con los otros. No era necesario para ellas blandir un arma, pero era seguro que la peli-rosa había perdido su tiempo valioso de entrenamiento durante el viaje, posiblemente era a que Maria se la pasó el mayor tiempo meditando (o mejor dicho observando) a cierta joven de cabello azulado. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante ese último pensamiento. Pero seriamente, conociendo a Maria como lo hacía, seguramente una pequeña parte de ella seguía temiendo una traición, inclusive de Kanade y sus centinelas.

A pesar de que su relación general con las centinelas habia mejorado, Maria todavía tenía ciertas dificultades para abrirse a sí misma con ellas, además de que en cuanto menos supieran de Maria era mejor, así no podrían hacerle daño y le traía cierta ventaja, pues fuera de su círculo interior, nadie sabía que Maria era una luchadora bastante capaz.

Aun así, a Serena le hubiese gustado que simplemente lo hubiese dicho e igualmente entrenara, n había mucho que hacer en el barco, exceptuando el angustiarse, así que le hubiera servido para despejarse. Quizá Serena debía hablar con Maria dentro de poco. Decidida a dejar a su hermana solas, estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta y cerrar la puerta, pero el escuchar el inconfundible crujido de otra puerta abriéndose le detuvo por un momento, permitiéndole observar a Tsubasa acercarse lentamente a Maria, por lo que intrigada, optó por espiar un ratico, nada malo podría ocurrir.

—Maria—Escuchó Serena como Tsubasa le llamó anunciando su presencia a su hermana. Inmediatamente Maria detuvo sus actos y se dio la media vuelta en estado de alarma, con el cuerpo tenso y la daga levantada en su mano frente a ella. Tsubasa únicamente mantuvo su enfoque con las manos alzadas y abiertas en señal de rendición.

—Tsubasa—Soltó Maria al reconocer al intruso, relajando su postura al instante y envainando su daga. Sin embargo los hombros de la misma se veían todavía tensos, y su cara mostraba una expresión un tanto incómoda— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —Preguntó de manera cortés, sus modales realmente parecían nunca desaparecer.

Tsubasa bajó las manos sonriendo débilmente, ajena a la incomodidad de Maria.

— ¿Entrenarías conmigo? —Serena tenía la misma cara de sorpresa de Maria que brotó tan rápido como Tsubasa soltó esas palabras. De todas las cosas que esperaría que la peli-azul dijera, honestamente esa fue la que ni siquiera pudo imaginar. Estaba completamente segura de que Tsubasa preguntaría algo acerca de sus conocimientos, o inclusive podría hacer un comentario al más puro de su estilo por los actos ta poco inusuales de una princesa a la media noche, pero Tsubasa había roto todas sus expectativas, además de que seguía sorprendida por la sencillez con la que preguntó.

Maria quedó temporalmente sin habla or la petición y miró a Tsubasa por unos cuantos momentos, quien parecía contenta de esperar una respuesta, pero con la manera en la que arrastraba su pie de manera torpe mostraba su escondido nerviosismo. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír un poco divertida de la situación, ambas se veían tan… lindas, de frente con las posturas y expresiones que tenían.

Tardó unos cuantos momentos más antes de que Maria pudiera asentir en silencio desenvainando su daga, levantándole en un agarre inverso, su expresión era impenetrable bajo la luz tan pálida que otorgaba la luna, más sin embargo Serena fue capaz de discernir el repentino brillo de emoción escondido en los ojos azul verdosos de Maria. Tsubasa igualmente desenvainó una de sus katanas en su cintura para después agarrarla con ambas manos, seguido de esto, se puso en una posición paralela a Maria señalándole con la katana. Los bordes afilados de sus respectivas cuchillas brillaban bajo el manto de la luna.

Serena sintió una repentina emoción al ver como ambas se enfrentarían, le estaba tomando todo su autocontrol para no estallar fuera de la puerta y comenzar a animarlas. Tanto Tsubasa como Maria estaba inmóviles, midiendo bien las distancias entre ellas antes de que sus armas siquiera chocasen. Serena esperó con ansiedad, agarrando fuertemente la manija de la puerta de manera inconsciente tratando de controlarse.

Por alguna señal tácita, ambas se movieron al mismo tiempo y el sonido de las armas chocaron otorgándole un nuevo sonido a la noche. Ambas eran rápidas, aunque Tsubasa sobresalía un poco más con la velocidad de sus ataques, pero al estar en terreno llano, Maria tenía excelentes defensas mientras esquivaba y repelía cada ataque. Ninguna de las dos tenía una clara ventaja y ninguna de las dos lograba asestarle un golpe a la otra, pero permanecían perseverantes. Serena estaba en dilema, la lucha entre ellas se volvía cada vez más dura y los ánimos se calentaban cada vez más, incluso desde donde estaba, Serena era capaz de oír la respiración áspera de la pareja, la cual seguía atacándose sin descanso.

Incapaz de seguirse conteniendo, Serena abrió la puerta de par en par y salió a la cubierta, sin cuidarse en ser vista o no, ella quería ver la batalla en todo su esplendor aunque ninguna de las dos notó la intrusión flagrante con lo concentradas que estaban en sí mismas. Su danza mortal continuó y Serena estaba dispuesta a apostar lo que sea a que tanto Tsubasa como Maria se habían olvidado de que era un simple entrenamiento; aunque en completo trance por la batalla protagonizada, Serena no se había percatado de que no era el único público de aquello.

Serena casi saltó de su lugar cuando sintió una mano tomarle por el hombro. Se dio la media vuelta con un hormigueo en el cuerpo y los puños apretados al sentir a alguien detrás de ella, para solo encontrarse con la familiar cara de Kanade.

—Hola—Saludó Kanade en voz baja.

—Por favor no haga eso—Pidió Serena con el ceño fruncido, incluso con el alivio que invadió su cuerpo al notar que solo era Kanade, ella necesitó respirar profundamente para volver a la normalidad a su corazón. Ser atrapada con la guardia baja era algo que ciertamente le disgustaba.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó Kanade de manera tímida y Serena le encontró cierto parecido con Hibiki—Realmente no pude evitarlo—Admitió con una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona en su rostro empujándose contra el hombro de Serena, quien se encontró sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo un poco exasperada ante eso—Así que…—Comenzó de manera casual mientras miraba como Maria y Tsubasa se encontraban todavía atacándose sin descanso—Sé que no debería sorprenderme pero… tu hermana es demasiado buena—Señaló con la cabeza a Maria y la sonrisa de Serena se amplió.

—Sí que lo es—Confirmó con un movimiento firme, sintiendo una pizca de orgullo por su hermana, pues a pesar de que Kanade trataba de sonar casual, su rostro delataba lo increiblemente sorprendida que estaba.

—Nunca había visto a Tsubasa tan emocionada en una batalla contra alguien, bueno, en realidad nunca había visto a alguien capaz de seguirle el paso que no fuera una de las centinelas—Continuó Kanade todavía observando a Maria desviar una estocada de Tsubasa asestando ella una estocada de la cual Tsubasa solo pudo defenderse. Solo podría esperar que Maria se cansara un poco por ese contrataque.

—Podría decir lo mismo de Maria-neesan. Por lo general entrena con Kirika, Shirabe y algunos otros soldados, pero también es la primera vez que la veo así—Reveló Serena—Realmente está dando lo máximo—Observó.

—Bueno, podrá ser por qué están que babean por la otra—Señaló Kanade sin rodeos soltando un resoplido resignado haciendo que Serena expulsara una pequeña risa de sus labios.

—Tal vez eso podría explicarlo—Acordó Serena sonriendo con diversión. La tan evidente atracción entre Maria y Tsubasa habían sido una fuente constante de diversión y exasperación de ambas. Kanade y Serena se daban el tiempo para hablar juntas de lo lindas y torpes que actuaban la una con la otra, inclusive hubo veces en las que planearon como juntas las y otras veces en las que expresaban su exasperación de lo completamente ajenas que eran a sus propios sentimientos. Serena sabía que Kanade planeaba encerrar a ese par en un armario sin dejarles salir hasta que se confesaran lo mucho que se gustaban la una de la otra, pero de nuevo Serena tuvo que recordarle que sería mejor dejar que su relación progresara de manera natural, con unos cuantos empujones de aquí y por allá.

— ¿Así que he de suponer que tú eres igual de buena? —preguntó Kanade a la ligera, sin una pizca de seriedad en sus ojos mientras miraba a Serena de manera expectante—No me digas que eres capaz de decapitar a alguien con una espada gigante—Soltó Kanade a manera de broma, pero se notaba ligeramente asustada por eso. La imagen mental que apareció en la mente de Serena le hizo reírse interiormente, pues había imaginado su delgado y pequeño cuerpo sosteniendo una espada mucho más grande y gorda que ella misma sin ningún esfuerzo y girándola como si fuera baqueta en medio de un campo de batalla. De verdad, no estallar en carcajadas fue tan difícil que tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano, sabiendo que de hacerlo interrumpiría ese combate tan espléndido.

—No, no—Serena sacudió la cabeza dejando ir una pequeña risa, a pesar de que dio su mejor esfuerzo en mantenerse tranquila—No tengo la fuerza necesaria para sostener una espada, solo se lo básico acerca de defensa personal y no tengo comparación con ustedes en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo—Admitió con sinceridad, no quedaba duda alguna de la paliza que le pegaría Chris únicamente con el manejo de sus ballestas de larga distancia y el control que había mostrado a corta distancia—Apenas puedo levantar una espada ligera y ni se diga de usarla…

—Oh…—Kanade se vio ligeramente decepcionada—No me importaría si pudieras, además de que sería genial verte blandir una espada del doble de tu tamaño y del doble de tu peso—Serena no podía definir si Kanade estaba bromeando o estaba hablando en serio—Además podríamos entrenar un día cualquiera—Ahora parecía sincera.

—Sería bastante agradable—Admitió ligeramente distraída por como la espada de Tsubasa logró rozar uno de los brazos descubiertos de Maria dejándole una pequeña cortada la cual sangraba un poco, pero que al parecer ella no se había percatado, ¿era eso siquiera posible? Sintiéndose preocupada, Serena comenzó a morderse las uñas, un mal hábito que tenía cuando se ponía de los nervios.

— ¿Y si te enseño algunos movimientos de defensa personal? —Ofreció Kanade llamando con éxito la atención de Serena—o uso mis puños tan seguidos como Hibiki, pero seguro que podría enseñarte un par de cosas que podrían llegar a serte útiles en alguna ocasión—Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Me encantaría! —Exclamó con sincera felicidad, aplaudiendo ligeramente sus manos por la oferta. Serena odiaba ser un lastre para los demás, especialmente para Maria, por lo que sería maravilloso si pudiera aprender un poco más acerca de protegerse a sí misma, solo por si acaso, era bastante mala con los combates mano a mano después de todo. Una oportunidad para aprender más definitivamente era algo que no dejaría pasar, el entrenamiento con Chris le había motivado a centrarse más en sus pobres habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¡Bien! Tendremos que iniciar lo más pronto posible—Kanade se veía contenta y su cara se iluminó completamente una vez que Serena aceptó su oferta, lo cual hizo a la misma sonreír, no le importaba pasar mucho más tiempo con Kanade que no fuera ver como Maria y Tsubasa ligaban torpemente entre sí.

De la nada, un grito de triunfo les sorprendió tanto que les obligó girarse de inmediato al combate que habían estado presenciando momentos antes. Serena solo logró ver como Maria y Tsubasa se caían sobre el suelo de madera sin idea alguna de como sucedió. Maria aterrizó sobre su espalda en un golpe seco y con la daga bastante alejada de sí, posiblemente por un golpe, por el ruido seco que hizo igualmente al estrellarse contra el suelo. Tsubasa se encontraba a horcajadas sobre su cintura con una mirada enloquecida, más in embargo, con una mirada triunfante en sus ojos presionando su katana presionándose peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Maria. Maria únicamente la mirada con el fuego todavía brillando en sus ojos mientras trataba de llegar a su daga incluso cuando Tsubasa le estaba sujetando. Ambas se encontraban jadeando, con el cabello y la ropa cubiertos por el sudor, con los rostros rojos por el esfuerzo, mientras que el largo cabello azul de Tsubasa cayó a su alrededor como cortina con ambas rostros solo a centímetros. Serena realmente sintió como su corazón dejó de latir ante la visión íntima tan repentina, parecía como si estuvieran a punto de besarse en cualquier momento (claro si hacías caso omiso a la katana que estaba a un par de pulgadas de decapitar a Maria) y ciertamente esta no era la primera vez que Serena les veía en esa posición, pero la intensidad que había en ese momento era completamente distinta. Todas se quedaron congeladas así durante unos eternos segundos con Kanade y Serena todavía demasiado sorprendidas como para reaccionar.

El momento llegó a su fin cuando Kanade se recuperó y dejó escapar un silbido—De acuerdo, eso fue ardiente—La voz de Kanade era tan dolorosamente fuerte en aquel silencio que hizo que Maria y Tsubasa por fin se percataran de que no estaban solas.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia donde estaban Kanade y Serena, encontrándose incluso con Kanade saludándoles cuando miró que tenía la atención de la pareja. U intenso rubor se expandió al unísono de los rostros de Maria y Tsubasa. La peli-azul se levantó de inmediato mirando sus pies de manera insegura una vez que enfundó su katana, la peli-rosa por su lado se sentó mirando cualquier cosa menos a su hermana mientras se ponía de pie de manera temblorosa, con la ayuda de la Kazanari. Ambas se miraban como si fueran atrapadas en medio de algo escandaloso, y con esa mirada en sus caras, Serena rio de nuevo.

—Buena pelea—Kanade de nuevo fue la primera en romper el silencio, con una sonrisa de que todo lo sabe en su cara y una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en sus labios. Serena se vio claramente mortificada una vez que la cara de Tsubasa volvio a su habitual expresión calma y neutra.

—Kanade—Llamó Tsubasa en advertencia mientras que acaraba su garganta.

—Serena—Esta vez Maria le miró y Serena solo sonrió alegremente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan allí? —Preguntó Tsubasa frunciendo el ceño, casi temiendo por la respuesta.

—El tiempo suficiente—Respondió Kanade vagamente sin disminuir en lo más mínimo su sonrisa.

—Ya veo…—Soltó Maria con cierta rigidez e incómoda mientras que se inclinaba a recoger su arma envainándola al instante.

—Me preguntaba a donde habías ido, Maria-neesan. No quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento—Confesó Serena con sinceridad.

—Sí. Además ambas estaban haciendo algo de ruido, tenía que revisar, ¿entiendes? —Continuó Kanade—Pero debo admitir que me llevé una gran sorpresa. Eres sorprendentemente buena con las dagas, Maria—Se volvió hacia la mencionada halagando con sinceridad antes de comenzar a molestarlas.

—…Gracias—Un ligero rubor iluminó la cara de Maria ante el cumplido—Aunque Tsubasa me ha vencido—Admitió en voz baja desviando la mirada.

— ¡Tonterías! Fue una batalla muy cerrada, pudo haber ganado cualquiera—Saltó Kanade agitando su mano despectivamente—Estoy segura de que Tsubasa no había luchado de esa manera en mucho tiempo, bueno, exceptuando a cuando pelea conmigo—Había cierta confianza en sí que Serena no pudo evitar admirar.

—Tú también eres increíble, Maria-neesan—Aseguró Serena en voz baja a su hermana e incluso Tsubasa asintió vigorosamente a esto.

—Pudiste haberme ganado de igual manera que yo—Soltó Tsubasa de manera seria—Fue un espléndido duelo.

—Gracias—Maria sonrió un poco ahora, sintiéndose bastante más complacida por la frase—Pero usted no se queda completamente atrás tampoco—Despues de esto Tsubasa igualmente sonrió, terminando clavando su mirada con la suya y sonriéndose ambas de manera suave a pesar de que hace cinco minutos, parecía como si realmente hubieran querido matarse.

Kanade y Serena se miraron de nuevo por instinto ante esto.

—Son caso perdido—Articulo Kanade y Serena solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa en sus labios—Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir—Anunció con una falsa tos cortando el momento tan empalagoso en el que Tsubasa y Maria se miraban. Como era de esperarse, ambas se pusieron demasiado nerviosas, teniendo como resultado a Tsubasa alejándose de inmediato de Maria y posándose alado de Kanade, la cual cargaba con esa mirada traviesa en su cara; incluso Serena notó como codeó a Tsubasa meneando las cejas. Tsubasa solo le respondió con una mirada sufrida, no había duda que en cuanto ambas volvieran a su pieza Kanade se burlaría sin piedad de Tsubasa.

—Tambien tienes que limpiarte esa herida—Señaló Serena el corte en el brazo de Maria una vez que su hermana se acercó a ella.

—Me disculpo sinceramente por eso, no fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa—Tsubasa se veía genuinamente horrorizada, y cierto grado de remordimiento al ver la herida.

—Está bien. Nuestro duelo era demasiado intenso, era de esperar obtener un par de cortes—Tranquilizó Maria sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es un corte superficial y ya no está sangrando. Se va a curar en nada, ya lo verás—Dijo Serena mientras examinaba brevemente el corte, la sangre ya se había secado y era de esas cortadas que se curaban por completo en un par de días—No se preocupe Tsubasa-san, cuidaré muy bien de ella—Tsubasa se vio aliviada por la promesa por lo que solo asintió.

—Bueno, no las molestamos más bellas damas. ¡Buenas noches! —Dijo Kanade a modo de despedida mientras ambas partían en dirección a su respectiva habitación. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Serena se giró hacia Maria insistiendo en por lo menos limpiar su sangre con una toalla húmeda

—Sanaré esto por ti—Anunció Serena mientras terminaba con la tarea.

—Serena, es un pequeño corte no tienes que…—Maria trató de rechazar la oferta, pero Serena hizo caso omiso dejando su palma extendida encima del corte. Serena sintió un calor bastante familiar y un cosquilleo fluyó por su mano ya que su mano, junto con la herida de su hermana brillaban en un plata suave. La daga gemela de la que había utilizado Maria igualmente brillaba respondiendo al uso del poder de Serena. Un instante después la herida se cerró sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia, y satisfecha de su obra, las castaña asintió con satisfacción mientras tomaba la mano de la peli-rosa.

—No deberías usar tus poderes de manera tan descuidada—Reprendió Maria frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la terca insistencia de su hermana— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien te hubiera visto?

—Tranquila, Maria-neesan. Solo estamos nosotras dos aquí—Calmó Serena, había veces en las que Maria podía ser una preocupona de verdad.

—Solo ten cuidado. Sé que res de confiar mucho en los demás, pero aún no sé cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran de tus poderes—Declaró la mayor y Serena sabía que su hermana tenía un punto, por lo que solo asintió. Honestamente Serena tenía algo de miedo a lo que podría suceder si Kanade y las demás se enterasen de su pequeño secreto, sin duda le tendrían miedo o en el peor de los casos, le perseguirían. La magia era algo demasiado raro y en su mayoría, mal entendido por la gente común. Sería muy peligroso para la Cadenzavna menor revelar sus poderes a cualquiera, era esa en parte la razón por la que Maria era tan protectora con ella y siempre insistían con permanecer dentro del castillo.

—No te preocupes nee-san, seré más cuidadosa—Prometió Serena mientras que apretaba el brazo de su hermana, honestamente Serena prefería no ocultarlo, pero no quedaba de otra. Podría confiar su vida a los centinelas, pero esto no era algo tan fácil de ser revelado.

—Bueno, debemos ir a dormir. Le pedí a mi cuerpo demasiado—Asintió Maria con cautela yendo hacia su futón de vuelta. Parecía que ahora solo sentía un dolor causado por la intensa lucha, no quedaba duda de que al despertarse todo su cuerpo le reclamaría, había llevado su cuerpo al límite y el dejar de entrenar por dos semanas no ayudaba mucho. Serena se habría ofrecido a utilizar más de sus poderes curativos para aliviar su dolor pero sabía que Maria declinaría la oferta.

—Como digas—Acepto Serena sin problemas regresando a su lugar habitual junto a Maria. Kirika y Shirabe continuaban en el octavo sueño completamente ajenas a todo lo sucedido. Un suspiro de alivio, algo cansado, salió de los labios de Maria mientras se deslizaba por debajo de las sábanas. Parecía estar aliviada de estar por fin en el futón, bastante lejos de esa inmutable máscara, no importaba cuanto lo ocultara, no funcionaba con Serena.

—Maria-neesan, debería continuar su entrenamiento con las demás—Dijo Serena de la nada, haciendo que Maria volviera la cabeza con ella sorprendida—Estoy segura de que Tsubasa-san y las demás estarán encantadas de contar contigo—Sonrió con complicidad poniendo nerviosa a la mayor, pero se recuperó pronto.

—Pero…—Protestó Maria frunciendo el ceño.

—Sería igualmente bueno para ti que hagas más ejercicio—Razonó interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Quieres decir que estoy ganando peso? —Insinuó ofendida con un rubor en sus mejillas y la menor no pudo evitar carcajearse, teniendo después que morderse el labio al oír los gruñidos de molestia de Kirika en medio de su sueño.

—Por supuesto que no—Respondió calmando su risa, pero sin borrar aun su sonrisa—Solo pensé que te vendría bien—Maria resopló pero no protestó—Además, pensé en unirme también. Kanade-san se ofreció a enseñarme auto-defensa, y eso es mejor a aburrirse en el barco.

—Sin duda nos vendría bien—Aceptó de mala gana sabiendo del aburrimiento que era sentarse y no hacer nada—Pero ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? —Maria sonó severa pero a Serena realmente no le importó ya que abrazó a su hermana mayor con entusiasmo.

— ¿Significa que puedo? —Preguntó Serena encantada, no esperaba que Maria aceptara con tanta facilidad.

—Solo no hagas nada muy bruzo o imprudente—Enfatizó—Ni tampoco puedes usar magia.

—Sí, sí. Entendido—Serena rodó los ojos ya sabiéndose esas advertencias de memoria.

—Estará bien ahora que todavía tenemos libertad…—Murmuró Maria después en voz baja pero Serena igualmente le escuchó de todos modos, haciendo que se comprimiera ligeramente su pecho, ciertamente había una alta posibilidad d que al llegar a Japón sus actividades fueran restringidas, era una de las preocupaciones que asaltaban a Maria a diario, Kazanari Fudou seguía siendo un factor desconocido. Kanade y las demás centinelas raramente hablaban de su señor y no parecían estar al tanto de lo que Fudou planeara hacer con ellas, todo lo que sabían de su misión era que consistía en acompañar y proteger a Maria y a las demás.

—Estaremos bien—Susurró Serena para después abrazar a su hermana Maria con más fuerza. Maria no respondió, pero le abrazó con más fuerza acercándose a ella—Estamos todas juntas y eso es lo que importa.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Bueno, ahora se ha tratado de un POV Serena y con unas cuantas revelaciones, ahora, ¿de verdad pensaron que Maria y Serena serían unas completas inutiles? Entonces, ¿quien pudo adivinar que Serena tenía poderes mágicos? También más escenas gay TsubaMaria conforme a lo solicitado. En el siguiente capítulo nuestras chicas van a llegar a Japón finalmente ¡Esperen por el!  
**

 **.**

.

Nota del traductor:

Ahora no me tardé por un motivo tan ridículo como el anterior. Quienes me siguien en otros fandom sabrán que mi re-escrtura del anime Cross Ange estaba e sus últimos capítulos y pausé temporalmente mis fics de otros fandoms hasta terminar el eílogo, el cual fue subido hace dos días jejeje. Así que en unas horas podrán ver el capitulo siguiente de _Seducción_ y si el tiempo me alcanza posiblemente el capítulo 10 de Oveture.

En el one-shot _Laberintos_ anuncié una historia Yandere, debo avisarles que la historia ya casi está acabada (me esta quedando más larga de la esperada, como siempre y el título y summary que les hice no me convencen del todo, se aceptan sugerencias) y les anuncio de una vez que la yandere elegida fue Shirabe (por razones que explicaré cuando suba el shot) y sobre la historia del cambio en la relación Maria-Tsubasa contada por una tercera persona, decidí usar la persepctiva de Genjuuro (gracias Nat-kun kori PD. Amé tu review) pero ese me llevará un poco más (sigo analizando la personalidad de Genjuuro (entiendase como me estoy aventando Symphogear otra vez xP) pero si las cosas salen bien les traeré una babosada de las mías para que pasen el rato Jejejejejeje

Esto se está alargando por lo que solo diré: ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fanfic originalmente escrito por Xesphanite y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana, háganme saber si vale la pena.**_

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 10**

El horizonte estaba teñido de rojo conforme se acercaba la noche, el toque de rojo y naranja todavía no eran familiares para Maria mientras veía a la distancia. El juego de colores era el mismo, pero sabía que esto no era ni semejante a lo que siempre observaba en su habitación. El aire, la tierra y la gente eran completamente diferentes, éstas no eran las tierras montañosas que había contemplado desde que podía recordar. Maria cerró los ojos, recordando la última visión que tuvo de tal paisaje antes de irse, sintiendo de tirón una sonrisa irónica en los labios ante lo curioso que era ser recibida por el mismo cielo con el que había abandonado su casa por la tierra extranjera que sería su nuevo hogar.

— ¡Ya casi estamos en casa! —Se escuchó el grito emocionado de Hibiki, quien estaba muy por encima en el vigía. Su anuncio fue recibido por aplausos de la tripulación, y desde donde estaba, Maria pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Kanade gritando alegre en alguna parte del barco. El temor y la incertidumbre del que la Cadenzavna habia estado haciendo caso omiso, volvió a ella con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se le formara un nudo en el estómago. Se agarró a la barandilla que estaba enfrente de ella con mucha más fuerza, respirando hondo para no perder el equilibrio.

—Ya casi llegamos—Dijo Serena de manera suave a un lado suyo. Su cabello largo se ondulaba con la brisa y procedió a atorar unos cuantos mechones detrás de la oreja mientras miraba las expansiones en los terrenos de Fudou Kazanari. Una estructura blanca de grandes dimensiones se hacía notar aun en la distancia puesto que se elevaba por encima de su entorno, solo podría definirse eso como una fortaleza.

—El castillo Kazanari—Murmuró Maria sabiendo de manera inmediata que es lo que veía, se ponía más ansiosa conforme se acercaba. El viento llevó al barco con rapidez a su destino y de manera constante, la luna brillaba por completo en el cielo cuando el barco finalmente atracó en el puerto. Fue entonces cuando Tsubasa y Kanade buscaron a las princesas exiliadas.

—Ya hemos llegado, igualmente los caballos están listos—Informó Tsubasa con la voz baja, Maria únicamente se limitó a asentir, controlando con demasiado esfuerzo su ansiedad. Su estómago se revolvía y el deseo de volver a su hogar se acrecentó en ella, pero sabía que ese deseo no sería cumplido a corto plazo, por lo que se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar junto con Serena en dirección a los caballos. Tsubasa y Kanade les siguieron inmediatamente de manera protectora hacia las mismas. Maria pasó por la pasarela del barco en donde Chris, Hibiki, Kirika y Shirabe ya les esperaban desde la parte inferior.

Maria podía declarar con facilidad que Kirika y Shirabe se encontraban incómodas y turbadas en el entorno de su país de origen, del cual apenas y podían recordar. Hibiki y Chris paseaban la mirada a sus alrededores con una emoción que ella más bien llamaría desesperación, especialmente por Hibiki, quien golpeaba su pie contra el suelo lista para correr si eso significaba que llegaría al castillo más rápido, Chris únicamente estaba siendo impaciente como de costumbre.

— ¡Bienvenidas a Japón! —Anunció Hibiki con alegría tan pronto como Maria y las demás aparecieron por la pasarela, Maria hizo un gesto amable en reconocimiento mientras que miraba el alrededor del puerto. A pesar de que ya era de noche, había una gran cantidad de antorchas que iluminaban todo el lugar, el cual seguía lleno de vida, visiblemente ocupado. Detrás de ella se podía escuchar a la tripulación de la nave clamar en voz alta, ya que habían terminado con sus preparativos de anclar el barco. Maria igualmente se dio cuenta de que algunas personas habían detenido parcialmente sus deberes para mirarles con curiosidad.

Hibiki y Chris les condujeron hacia un lado de los caballos en donde Ogawa ya les estaba esperando, notando a Hibiki y a Chris frente a ella con emoción.

— ¡Himawari! —Exclamó Hibiki con deleite, corriendo hacia la yegua de color crema— ¿Cómo has estado chica? —Bajó su voz mientras se abrazaba cariñosamente al caballo, quien resopló contra su cara, provocando una risa en ella.

Chris se posó junto a un semental caballo grisáceo, a quien sorprendentemente le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su nariz—Hey Ash…—Apenas se escuchó su saludo.

En realidad no le sorprendió para nada a Maria cuando Kanade y Tsubasa igualmente avanzaron unos cuantos pasos delante de ellas, era fácil deducir que esos cuatro caballos eran de su exclusiva propiedad.

Kanade le dio un suave cabezazo a la yegua de color rojizo—Han sido siglos, Kagutsuchi—Dijo con gusto.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa únicamente murmuró palabras suaves contra un caballo semental igual de blanco que la nieve acariciando su cabeza con cariño. Maria se encontró a si misma de nuevo con la mirada fija en la peli-azul, después de todo era bastante obvio que albergaba un gran afecto, lo cual, curiosamente, le hizo relajarse un poco.

—Vamos a tener que montar los caballos por parejas, ¿están bien con eso? —La repentina pregunta sacó a Maria de su ensoñación, solo para ver a Kanade mirándola expectante, esperado por su respuesta. Curiosamente, notó el destello divertido en su mirada por lo que sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. Maria abrió la boca para responder, solo para darse cuenta de que no había captado del todo la pregunta.

—Por supuesto, no tenemos ningún problema—Fue Serena quien respondió por ella, mirando a su hermana con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Se sentía agradecida de que Serena se abalanzó a su rescate, pero igualmente se sintió un poco molesta por la mirada cómplice de Serena y la centinela, es como si supieran un secreto que ella no.

— ¡Muy bien! En ese caso, Serena se va conmigo, Tsubasa se lleva a Maria, Chris a Kirika y Hibiki se va con Shirabe. —Decidió Kanade con rapidez. El primer impulso de Maria fue protestar, pero apenas su mirada se topó con Tsubasa, simplemente se encogió en su lugar.

Todos los momentos incómodos de Maria al estar cerca de Tsubasa durante su viaje revolotearon en su mente, su bastante prominente memoria le recordó esa improvisada sesión de entrenamiento. Con bastante dolorosa claridad, se coló en ella como la mirada -por lo general tranquila- de la Kazanari se emocionaba más y se volvía más acalorada conforme luchaban. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante el recuerdo de esos ojos color índigo, repletos de fuego concentrados únicamente en ella. Era como si un fuego se encendiera con ese mismo fuego solo con verla, y Maria honestamente no lo comprendía. Ella nunca se había esforzado tanto su vida en un entrenamiento simple, la dificultad había aumentado gradualmente a una verdadera batalla, ambas con el firme deseo de ganar y algo más que Maria tenía miedo de identificar.

Casi como como si su mente se burlara de ella, el preciso momento de su pérdida brillo en Maria, cuando se encontró con ella a horcajadas de su cintura sin poder hacer nada, con la cara de Tsubasa incómodamente cerca de ella, justo encima de su cuerpo. Era tan fácil recordar la amenaza mortal de la afilada katana cerca de su cuello vulnerable, el cómo la cara de Tsubasa se cernía sobre ella y como el sudor goteaba claramente de su frente con la respiración tan errática como la suya. Notó el remolino tempestuoso de emociones en los ojos de Tsubasa, era tan fascinante y peligroso a la vez, había estado con un semblante completamente salvaje, muy diferente a la chica que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Maria sintió como su cara, e inclusive su cuerpo, se ponían calientes de nuevo ante el mero recuerdo de aquel momento.

— ¿Maria? ¿Estás bien? —La mencionada salió de su ensueño una vez más, pero ésta vez para encontrarse con ciertos ojos de color índigo que habían causado dicha ensoñación en primer lugar. Instantáneamente soltó un chillido, el cual rápidamente cambió por una tos tratando de evitar la mirada preocupada de Tsubasa para así ocultar su vergüenza al ser atrapada fuera de sí—Estás algo roja, ¿Habrás atrapado alguna fiebre? —Preguntó Tsubasa mientras alzaba las cejas con preocupación, y por ende, acercándose más contra ella, e incapaz de evitarlo, Maria dejó ir una sarta de maldiciones en su lengua nativa de manera mental ante la fija mirada sobre ella. Su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo y trataba de recuperar la compostura sin parecer una idiota.

—Estoy bien—Soltó de manera brusca tratando de luchar contra su vergüenza. Por una fracción de segundo, Tsubasa se vio herida por su arrebato injustificado, pero fue inmediatamente remplazado por una mirada cautelosa. De manera inmediata Maria se revolvió por dentro, sintiéndose culpable por la pérdida momentánea de su control—De verdad estoy bien—La voz de Maria se hizo más suave, por lo que se obligó a calmarse y miró los ojos de Tsubasa directamente para recalcar su sinceridad—Gracias por su preocupación.

A pesar de que su voz se hizo aún más suave Tsubasa no se vio del todo convencida, aun así esto no sugirió un problema para que su rostro se rompiera en una media sonrisa y asentir. Maria se sintió un poco mejor al ver esto.

— ¡Increíble Shirabe-chan! ¡Le agradaste a Himawari demasiado rápido! —La alta voz de Hibiki hizo estallar esa burbuja de silencio entre ellas, recordándole a Maria la existencia de sus demás acompañantes. Ésta únicamente dio un suspiro, regañándose a sí misma por perderse tanto en sus pensamientos y terminar ignorando a los demás. Afortunadamente, las demás parecían estar concentradas en como Shirabe le daba unas cuantas palmaditas a la yegua de Hibiki.

—Tienes una habilidad especial con los caballos por lo que veo—Observó Kanade aparentemente impresionada— ¡La primera vez que Hibiki intentó a acariciar a Himawari casi le muerde la mano!

—Fue solo una manera de entrar más en contacto, no tienes por qué exagerar, Kanade—Tsubasa se veía ofendida por la insinuación de que Himawari podría hacer daño a alguien.

—No es como si te estuviera insultando como entrenador, Tsubasa. Solo debes admitir que Himawari es algo temperamental—Señaló Kanade a la ligera empujando a la chica por el hombro de manera juguetona, esta vez Tsubasa no hizo comentario alguno y solo suspiró aceptando su derrota.

—Himawari fue un poco difícil de tratar en primera instancia—Dijo Hibiki con un toque de nostalgia en su voz— ¡Pero juntas hemos ido hasta lo más alto y ahora somos grandes amigas! —Señaló con orgullo mientras rápidamente se movía abrazar a su yegua quién dejó escapar un zumbido como si estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

—Algo me dice que es porque no le gustan los movimientos bruscos—Comentó Shirabe con la mano en el cuello de Himawari, mientras que distraídamente acariciaba su piel.

—En realidad eso es verdad. Himawari todavía era joven y sin experiencia cuando conoció a Tachibana y todo su entusiasmo. Se agita fácilmente cuando alguien habla demasiado fuerte y te da cierta bienvenida que… mejor ni contar—Recordó Tsubasa con un toque de desaprobación recordando cierto momento de Hibiki en particular, quien se sonrojó sin atinar a nada.

— ¡Y aprendí la lección! —Alegó Hibiki a la defensiva.

—No estoy diciendo que no—Fue la suave respuesta de Tsubasa.

—La mayoría de los caballos son así. Debes ser suave y mostrarles que no eres ninguna amenaza—Continuó Shirabe mirándose feliz de compartir su conocimiento, mientras que Tsubasa la miraba como si estuviera evaluándola, ligeramente sorprendida en un primer momento.

— ¡Shirabe sabe mucho acerca de caballos! —Declaró Kirika con orgullo, hinchando su pecho como si ella fuera la única que supiera cosas acerca de ellos.

—Si deseas puedo llevarte a los establos un día de estos—Ofreció Tsubasa un poco emocionada por la noticia— ¿Estarías interesada en el cuidado de caballos?

Ante la oferta la cara de Shirabe se iluminó completamente emocionada para después asentir vigorosamente en respuesta. Maria se veía ciertamente contenta al ver esa expresión tan feliz e medio de la ansiedad que le estaba provocando todo ese asunto.

—Y hablando de eso, ¡debemos ir al castillo de una vez! —Recordó Kanade.

—Shirabe-chan, ¿te importaría montar a Himawari? No se me da bien el montar con dos personas y pensé que tal vez podría ir con Chris-chan mientras que Kirika-chan puede ir contigo en mi lugar—ofreció Hibiki.

— ¿De verdad puedo? —Preguntó con impaciencia y sus ojos de un cereza brillante— ¡Me encantaría!

—Será mejor que no te abraces demasiado fuerte, idiota—Murmuró Chris con el ceño fruncido, pero en realidad no era como si estuviera protestando.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Cabalgaré con Shirabe! —Kirika se veía feliz, incluso alzaba su puño en alto para enfatizar.

—Eso está bien ¿verdad, Kanade-san? —Hibiki miró a la nombrada casi rogando junto con Shirabe y Kanade casi se reía ante aquello.

—Si Himawari quiere yo no le veo ningún problema—Apenas dicho esto, Shirabe dejó ir un pequeño chillido, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que Maria había visto a Shirabe así de emocionada, era un visión completamente del último tiempo.

Una vez conseguido el permiso deseado, Shirabe cuidadosamente (pero de manera igualmente experimentada) montó sobre Himawari, sin cuidar mucho de su vestido al estar de horcajadas. Hibiki ayudó a Kirika a sentarse junto a ella unos momentos después mientras que Himawari se veía tan tranquila e imperturbable como al principio.

— ¡Cuida bien de Shirabe-chan y Kirika-chan, Himawari! —Palmeó Hibiki a la yegua de manera alentadora en su cabeza justo cuando la primera tomó las riendas. Shirabe después se inclinó para hablar en voz baja al oído de Himawari y presionar su pie derecho, de manera suave, contra el flanco del caballo. Kirika se agarró fuertemente de la cintura de la pelinegra cuando la yegua se alentó a dar unos cuantos pasos de manera obediente, para después parar un momento, mostrando que podía montarlo de manera eficiente.

—Parece ue le gustas a Himawari—Kanade movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación bastante satisfecha antes de montar fácilmente su caballo—Hibiki, Chris, ¿Podrían ayudarnos un poco? —Solicitó mirando a las princesas, quienes necesitarían un poco de ayuda para levantarse y montar los caballos.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Obedeció Hibiki de inmediato mientras se colocaba a un lado de Maria y Tsubasa mientras que Chris fue en ayuda de Serena.

Maria volvió a sentirse nerviosa pero ahora por una razón completamente diferente, observar el cómo Tsubasa montaba con gracia su yegua, obviamente de manera bastante practicada que le hizo envidiarle un poco, pues su experiencia con los caballos era casi nula. Incluso cuando sus padres estaban vivos, no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de montar a caballo con su familia a sus lugares favorito, y después de su muerte Maria apenas y dejaba el castillo, por lo tanto no era necesario aprender a montar. Como quedó mostrado antes, Shirabe era bastante competente en ello dado a que pasó mucho tiempo en los establos del castillo a pesar de que no tenía un caballo propio. Ahora realmente deseaba haber ido con ella más a menudo.

Hibiki parecía sentir el temor cada vez más grande de la Cadenzavna por lo que le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora—No tiene por qué preocuparse, Maria-san—Dijo ofreciéndole de su mano—Tsubasa-san es la mejor cabalgando de aquí.

María sintió un poco mejor en la seguridad y en la absoluta confianza Hibiki tenía con Tsubasa. Con cuidado, miró a Tsubasa, sólo para ver que igualmente le estaba mirando. Tsubasa luego asintió y el fantasma de una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Con eso, María tomó la mano ofrecida de Hibiki y con cuidado puso su pie en el estribo y torpemente se montó a sí misma. Fue un instante después de encontrarse sentada justo detrás de Tsubasa, presionando su cuerpo contra su espalda.

—Espera—ordenó a Tsubasa. María entró en pánico por un momento, preguntándose a qué demonios se suponía que debía aferrarse a cuando el caballo se cabalgó hacia adelante. Su reacción fue soltar un pequeño grito, envolviendo instintivamente los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tsubasa y hundir la cara en su pelo y aferrarse a lo largo de su espalda. Después del susto inicial y el caballo de Tsubasa se estabilizó, María tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para que poder comprobar el estado de las demás. Serena ya estaba sentado detrás de Kanade, también se aferra a la cintura con una mirada inusual de nerviosismo en su rostro. Era de esperar ya que la experiencia de Serena con los caballos también era casi nula. Esto hizo que María se sintiera un poco mejor que ella no era la única nerviosa por eso. Hibiki simplemente se había deslizado detrás de Chris mientras Shirabe y Kirika seguían esperando pacientemente a que terminara.

— ¿Listas? —Preguntó Kanade. Después de un "sí" grupal, las tres centinelas y el Kagutsuchi de Kanade comenzaron a avanzar.

—Adelante, Susano— María oyó decir a Tsubasa y ellos también comenzó a moverse. Maria solo se aferró un poco más de Tsubasa, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar en movimiento desde cierta altura. Kagutsuchi y Susano se trasladaron a una de la otra banda de ritmo suave. Cuando por fin logró convencerse de que no iba a caer, María miró hacia atrás para ver Himawari y Ash con sus jinetes justo detrás de ellas.

María logró mirar a su alrededor, viendo que estaban siguiendo un camino trazado desde el puerto. Habían un puesto de guardia en la entrada por seguridad, el cual les hizo pasar al reconocer a las centinelas de inmediato, pero por alguna razón les miró profundamente hasta que salieron de su marco de visión. Salieron en lo que parecía ser un mercado que ya cerrado su mayoría por la noche, y de los numerosos puestos de madera habían pocos que continuaban abiertos. El camino estaba bien iluminado, sin embargo, a pesar de la inactividad. También había otro guardia seguido por más centinelas a medida que salían de la larga extensión del mercado y entraban en lo que parecía ser una zona residencial de casas grandes y elaborados de madera eran prominentes a lo largo de los caminos. Maria dedujo que solo podían permanecer a la gente rica y a la aristocracia.

El castillo era mucho más de cerca. María sólo podía ver que el camino terminaba con un puente de madera que conducía a dicho castillo. Todas las demás estuvieron, en su mayoría, en silencio todo el viaje y había una cierta tensión palpable en el aire ahora que estaban tan cerca de su destino. Pasaron por un último puesto de guardia que tenía más centinelas que los dos anteriores y María se sentía como si estuvieran de manera sospechosa a manera que avanzaban. Los cascos de los caballos resonaban ruidosamente contra el puente de madera que cruzaban.

María levantó la vista en el castillo de Kazanari, dándose cuenta de que era probablemente tan grande como el castillo que tenía en Serbia. Estaba hecho principalmente con piedra blanca, los techos eran de tejas de color azul oscuro. Parecía llegar hasta el cielo, con fuertes paredes gruesas, que alcanzaron dos niveles que rodean su perímetro. Una fosa también lo rodeaba, añadiendo otro nivel de defensa y por lo tanto, la necesidad de que el puente de madera. Incluso de lo que María podía ver, el área que las gruesas paredes encerraban también tenía algunos otros edificios y tal vez no sería salvaje afirmar que se trataba de una pequeña ciudad del mismo castillo.

Varios puestos de vigilancia también se erigieron alrededor de las paredes, tripuladas por más guardias, y por último, una gran puerta prohibió a cualquiera de entrar, no obstante, se abrió casi de forma automática cuando los guardias les dieron enfoque y se les permitió ingresar al interior de un impresionante patio que conducía a las puertas interiores de la gran fortaleza. Sentir que su corazón iba a estallar de su pecho cuando su ansiedad presiona hacia abajo con urgencia en su intestino, el agarre de María en la cintura de Tsubasa se tensó. Tsubasa solamente dejó escapar una respiración algo ruidosa, pero no se quejó en el férreo agarre que María tenía en su cintura. La necesidad de volver a su casa, a Serbia, nunca había sido tan fuerte como en ese momento cuando los caballos se detuvieron justo en frente de las puertas de madera imponentes que sirvieron de entrada al castillo en sí.

— ¡Hibiki! — Una voz desconocida procedente de la izquierda se hizo eco en la noche, incluso antes de que pudieran pasar a los caballos. María vio la cara de Hibiki iluminarse, casi literalmente, de alegría mientras saltaba del caballo de Chris.

— ¡H-Hey! — Chris gritó en señal de protesta por el movimiento repentino sobresalto que Ash y ella tiró de las riendas para calmarlo.

— ¡Mikuuuuu!—Exclamó Hibiki en voz alta, corriendo hacia una mujer joven con el pelo negro corto que también fue corriendo hacia Hibiki con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro. Esa mujer joven sólo podía ser la de Miku que Hibiki siempre había hablado.

Miku luego se arrojó a Hibiki, que la cogió sin ninguna dificultad y la envolvió en un abrazo tan feroz que María no se sorprendería si las costillas de Miku terminaran agrietadas. Afortunadamente, parecía que las costillas de Miku estaban seguras una vez que María le oyó dar una risa burbujeaba cuando Hibiki realidad la levantó y le dio la vuelta en sus brazos. La auténtica risa y las sonrisas de esas dos parecían eliminar un poco la tensión que les rodea.

—Joder, hagan esas cosas en casa. — María escuchó Chris suspirar desde donde estaba con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ante la tan abierta demostración de afecto.

—Mira a estos dos tortolitas—Comentó Kanade con negando la cabeza antes de bajar de su caballo para después ayudar a Serena a desmontarse, haciéndola dejar escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Kanade la tomó de la cintura y la levantó fácilmente. Durante unos segundos preciosos había una mirada inestimable de absoluta sorpresa que María muy rara vez vio en el rostro de su hermana pequeña y tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca para cubrir el hecho de que estaba sonriendo.

— ¡Kanade! ¡Te dije que no me sorprendieras así! —La voz de Serena aumentó un poco, aparentemente estaba regañando Kanade. Era bastante inusual para Serena molestarse con alguien de esa manera, y María realmente no debería encontrarlo divertido ya que ella entendía perfectamente por qué Serena estaba molesta. Realmente era una mala idea para cualquier persona para sorprender a Serena ya que todo podría terminar... desagradable para el pobre infeliz que tuviera el valor. Aun así, al ver a Serena siendo tomada por sorpresa esta vez fue divertido. Serena siempre había sido mejor en ocultar sus sentimientos que María, y aun siendo su hermana menor siempre se encontró con una sonrisa serena.

—Lo siento— Kanade se disculpó de manera poco convincente, no lo sentía en absoluto.

— ¿Creen que Kanade-san tiene ganas de morir?— María apenas pudo escuchar la pregunta de Kirika con una pizca de asombro cuando de manera torpe trató de desmontar, casi se cae de cara contra el piso cuando Chris apareció para estabilizarla.

—Podrías haber pedido ayuda—Chris puso los ojos en blanco mientras ayudaba a Kirika

—Gracias...— Kirika rió tímidamente, y con una mayor gracia, Shirabe se desmontó de Himawari.

—Gracias por traernos aquí—Murmuró Shirabe, acariciando la nariz de Himawari suavemente.

María escuchó despues a Tsubasa aclararse la garganta, con lo que su atención dispersa se concentró de nuevo en Tsubasa— ¿Está bien si me desmonto primero?— Tsubasa le preguntó. María parpadeó confundida, preguntándose por qué Tsubasa pedía permiso en primer lugar, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que todavía se aferra a la cintura de Tsubasa.

El rostro de María ardió y quedó bastante agradecida de que Tsubasa no pudiera verla. ¿Cuántas veces iba a avergonzarse frente a esta mujer? María tomó rápidamente sus brazos hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio debido a su prisa. Afortunadamente no cayó, pero sabrá cómo se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio justo a tiempo.

No se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa ya estaba a su lado, probablemente había sentido que Maria estuvo a punto de caerse, Tsubasa dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que nada pasó y María sin duda se sorprendió al ver que Tsubasa podía moverse demasiado rápido. Tsubasa le ofreció su mano a María y ella finalmente consiguió tener sus pies en tierra firme para su alivio.

—Gracias—Dijo María, agradecida. Tsubasa simplemente dio un guiño y una débil sonrisa antes de que ella se volverse a las personas que parecían estar vestidos como sirvientes.

—Por favor, llévalos a los establos. —Ordenó Tsubasa en voz baja y tan pronto como terminó de hablar, todos ellos se inclinaron de manera humilde y se llevaron a los caballos.

María miró a su tratando de ver a donde se habían ido las demás. En ese preciso momento Serena, Kirika y Shirabe se posaron a su lado; Kanade y Chris ya estaban a lado de Miku y Hibiki, después de haber sido recibidas Miku también. Tsubasa les indicó que la siguieran antes de acercarse a los demás.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Kohinata— Tsubasa le recibió con una sonrisa suave.

— ¡Tsubasa-san! Es bueno verte también. —Miku parecía hecho feliz de tener las demás centinelas cerca, era evidente que también era amiga de aquellas tres. Hibiki, en particular, parecía completamente en éxtasis. María sabía que Hibiki era una persona alegre por lo general, pero nunca la había visto tan feliz antes. Miku luego miró a María, con los ojos de color aguamarina que mira con curiosidad— Y usted debe ser princesa María, me imagino.

—Ah, sí. Soy María Cadenzavna Eva. Es un placer conocerte. —María sonrió un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza. Miró a Serena, quien de inmediato también se presentó, junto con Kirika y Shirabe.

— ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me disculpo por no haberme presentado antes, princesa María, princesa Serena—Dijo Miku—Mi nombre es Kohinata Miku. Soy sirviente aquí en el castillo—Ella entonces se inclinó profundamente. —Si necesitan algo no duden en preguntar.

—No tienes que ser tan formal con nosotras. Por favor, sólo llámanos por nuestros nombres. —Serena le aseguró con una sonrisa amable. —Hemos oído mucho sobre ti por parte de Hibiki-san y las demás, se siente como si ya fuésemos amigas— Eso era cierto. Hibiki habló casi sin parar acerca de Miku, como siempre estaba diciendo cómo ella es la mejor amiga y amor que ella había tenido, lo mucho que la apoyaba, cuidaba y mucho más.

—O-oh—Miku se sonrojó un poco, pero se veía bastante satisfecha—Solo las cosas buenas, espero.

— ¡Sólo lo mejor!— Hibiki fue quien respondió con descaro guiño a Miku que se rió un poco.

—Así que Miku, ¿Está papá por aquí?— Preguntó Kanade de manera casual.

—Ah, sí Kanade-san. Si usted está buscando al comandante, les está esperando dentro con Ryoko-san. —Miku respondió, volviéndose a mirar a Kanade. María sintió un poco de curiosidad cuando Kanade pidió a su padre, ya que era nada inusual, considerando ya que habían estado fuera demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó a Miku pronunciar la palabra "Comandante", quedó sorprendida por la conclusión tan repentina que llegó a su mente.

— ¿Tu padre es Kazanari Genjuuro?— María dejó escapar por la sorpresa, mandándole a Kanade una mirada incrédula.

— ¿No lo dije?— Kanade se rascó la mejilla con timidez.

—No, no creo que no— Dijo Serena, mirando como si estuviera realmente tratando de recordar si lo había mencionado antes.

— ¿De Verdad? Podría jurar que ya lo había mencionado... —murmuró Kanade arrugando las cejas mientras trataba de recordar.

— ¿Quiere decir que el jefe de los centinelas fue tu padre todo el tiempo?—Preguntó Kirika una vez que las implicaciones de las palabras de las demás hicieron clic en su mente.

—Bueno, nuestro padre adoptivo—Hibiki fue quien respondió ahora.

— ¿De todas ustedes? ¿Entonces por qué tienen diferentes apellidos? Sólo Tsubasa-san tiene el mismo apellido... —Shirabe preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Kazanari Genjuuro es mi tío. Mi padre es su hermano mayor. —Explicó Tsubasa.

—No estamos adoptado oficialmente ni nada, por lo que nuestros apellidos no han cambiado— Chris realmente no parecía tan contenta cuando reveló aquello— _"El nombre Kazanari sólo podía ser heredado por la sangre."_ —Chris aparentemente citado a alguien más, bajó su tono de voz y su forma de hablar cambiado para ser más formal, sin embargo, ella habló con desprecio puro, y María se dio cuenta de cómo Tsubasa frunció el ceño y los hombros de Hibiki se tensaron un poco. Solo las mantuvo a Maria y a su _familia_ curiosa acerca de su relación familiar.

—Bueno, ya les contaremos después sobre nuestra alucinante historia familiar— Dijo Kanade ligeramente, mirando fijamente a Chris que sopló y cerró la boca. La voz de Kanade era alegre como de costumbre pero incluso María pudo ver que era una clara advertencia de que no debían hablar de ello allí. María miró automáticamente a Serena quién comprendió su mirada y asintió.

—Entendemos—Reconoció Serena de manera simple, después de haber entendido la advertencia tácita también. Afortunadamente, parecía que Shirabe también recibió el mensaje mientras se codeó Kirika que parecía que estaba a punto de preguntar más.

—Con mucho gusto las escoltaré a él— Miku ofreció sin problemas a raíz del obvio silencio.

—Aceptamos la oferta—Por suerte Kanade sonrió.

— ¡Andando, Miku!—Hibiki la bajó de sus brazos y luego con entusiasmo los vinculó con los de Miku, quien se limitó a sonreír con indulgencia a ella— ¡Vamos! —Animó.

—Por favor, sígame—Pidió Miku amablemente y la pareja les condujo al interior del castillo. Lo que los recibió fue un corredor de madera iluminada por velas en gradas. Pasaron por numerosas habitaciones con finas divisiones de papel bastante similares y puertas corredizas, daba la impresión de que estaban pasando por la misma zona una y otra vez. María seguramente se perdería si se trataba de encontrar algo allí. Miku y Hibiki sin embargo no tuvieron ninguna dificultad, ya que parecía saber exactamente a donde dirigirse sin importar que tanto se hundieran en las profundidades del castillo.

—Esto está realmente confuso—Comentó Kirika en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de romper el mutismo que se alargaba conforme caminaban por aquel pasillo.

— ¡No te preocupes Kirika-chan! Es bastante fácil perderse aquí pero… ¡Miku conoce todo a su alrededor! —Aseguró Hibiki, mirando sobre su hombro para ver a Kirika.

— ¿Y tú no?—Preguntó Shirabe sin rodeos.

—Shirabe...—Llamó Maria suavemente en señal de advertencia. Shirabe de inmediato tuvo la decencia de guardar silencio.

—…Lo siento— Murmuró Shirabe, probablemente nerviosa. Shirabe se cortaba demasiado cuando estaba nerviosa.

—...Pero si es la verdad, son muchas las veces en que Hibiki termina perdiéndose—Reveló Kanade asintiendo con la cabeza.

—... ¡Fueron solo una o dos veces! ¡Y era de noche! —Era la única defensa de Hibiki, y a pesar de que María no podía verla, estaba bastante segura de que estaba haciendo pucheros. Maria de hecho podía comprender cómo alguien podía perderse, especialmente si sus únicas fuentes de luz eran las velas a lo largo de los pasillos.

Por último, Miku se detuvo frente a una serie de puertas corredizas que llevan en lo que parecía ser una gran habitación. La propia puerta se componía, sobre todo, de papel con marcos de la madera. Miku golpeó ligeramente en el marco de madera para que no perforar a través del fino papel.

—Perdonen la intromisión—Dijo deslizando la puerta abierta revelando una gran pieza con una mesa baja y larga llena de comida. La habitación estaba mejor iluminada por faroles que el corredor que se encontraban y María pudo ver que la habitación estaba ricamente decorada con jarrones preciosos, pero también parecía estar bastante vacío por lo que pudo ver. —Eh. Pensé que el viejo estaría aquí—Dijo Kanade mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Debería estar aquí pronto—Miku se encogió de hombros—Por favor, pónganse cómodas—Se inclinó sobre uno de los cojines invitando a las demás a igualmente hacerlo, María y Serena siguieron su ejemplo junto con Kanade y las demás que igualmente entraron a la habitación. Maria frunció el ceño ligeramente debido al débil y peculiar olor de algo quemándose tan pronto como estuvieron dentro.

— ¿Qué es ese olor?— Parecía que Maria no fue la única notarlo por la manera en la que vio a Tsubasa arrugar la nariz. Antes de cualquiera de ellas pudiera responder, hubieron múltiples y fuertes sonidos de explosiones justo encima de ellas.

— ¡Gah! —Gritó Chris lanzándose hacia adelante para aferrarse a la espalda de Tsubasa sin nada de gracia causando que la misma chocase a la derecha de Kanade.

— ¡Whoa! —Gritó Kanade al ser atacada tan repentinamente una vez que las tres cayeron al sueño sin poder evitar el contacto con la mesa del centro.

— ¡Eep! —Chillaron Kirika y Shirabe agazapándose de manera inmediata cubriéndose sus orejas.

— ¡Waaahh! ¿¡Qué es eso!? —Hibiki dejó escapar un chillido horrible saltando hacia atrás y aferrándose a Miku del susto.

María se lanzó inmediatamente a Serena con la intención de protegerla casi por instinto agarrándole de sus brazos para empujarla hacia abajo dejando escapar un quejido cuando sintió como sus manos se sentían igual a haber sido colocadas sobre una olla caliente cocinar encima del fuego, posiblemente creado por el hecho de que Serena pensó que estaba siendo atacada y había creado un pequeño brote de magia como un medio de autodefensa. Afortunadamente, se desvaneció tan rápido como Serena se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Maria quien le había sujetado

— ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!— Una voz resonó en la habitación una vez que los estallidos y explosiones se detuvieron. Sabiendo que Serena se encontraba ilesa, Maria se permitió alzar la vista para prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando. Ahora había otras dos personas en la habitación que habían aparecido de repente.

Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y muy bien forado con el pelo rojo y ocre de punta ojos que a María le recordaban a los ojos de un oso. Él habría parecido muy intimidante si no fuera por la amplia sonrisa en su rostro bronceado. Por alguna extraña razón, la forma en que les sonrió le recordaba a Kanade, lo más probable es que se tratase de Kazanari Genjuuro. La otra era una mujer bonita y esbelta, con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un moño en la cabeza, había un extraño aparato posado en la nariz que parecía cuadrados redondeados de vidrio transparente que cubrían directamente sus ojos violetas. Había una sonrisa decididamente maliciosa en sus labios mientras los miraba con diversión. Varios pequeños tubos rojos apenas más grande que un dedo se encontraban cruzados sobre sus brazos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, viejo?!—Rugió Chris levantándose del suelo alejándose de la pila humana que había creado, ese movimiento brusco por parte de Chris hizo que Kanade se golpease en la parte trasera de su cabeza y que Tsubasa recibiera un rodillazo de su parte.

—Sé un poco más suave, Chris... Eso dolió— Kanade hizo una mueca, frotándose la cabeza mientras se sentaba. Tsubasa se limitó a gruñir con una pequeña mueca en su cara.

—...Lo siento—Murmuró Chris, al menos parecía tener la decencia de parecer un poco culpable antes de volver su atención a los dos adultos en frente de ellos.

—Esos eran petardos para celebrar su regreso, por supuesto— La mujer respondió con indiferencia, sin perturbarse por el semblante feroz de Chris—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he visto a mis lindas hijas y mi sobrina, después de todo—sonrió con descaro viéndose genuinamente contenta… y divertida.

—No entiendo como las explosiones se pueden considerar como un acto de festejo— Chris frunció el ceño profundamente. Ahora que estas cosas llamadas petardos parecían haber terminado con el ruido y chispas, María se puso de pie con la ayuda de Serena.

Serena parecía culpable de la liberación accidental del estallido de magia que lastimó a su hermana y tomó las manos de María en su propia. Inmediatamente, María se dio cuenta de que Serena pensaba curarla y miró alrededor alarmada. Nadie más parecía ser alertar nada extraño, ya que todos estaban preocupados de lo contrario, aun así no serviría de nada que arriesgar más a la magia de Serena con ser descubierta. Y así, María escondió sus manos detrás de Serena, sabiendo que estaba determinada en calmar el dolor María estaba sintiendo. Ella consiguió mirar sus manos, viendo que estaban de un rojo furioso pero por lo demás de la piel no mostraba daños.

María se limitó a sacudir la cabeza imperceptiblemente a su hermana que se veía visiblemente molesta de que se negara a ayudarle, entonces Maria se vio obligada a poner su mejor expresión severa para transmitirle a Serena un 'Ahora no' sin necesidad de palabras. Serena se vio disgustada pero igualmente aceptó.

—Esa fue una emboscada deliberada, tía Ryoko—Señaló Tsubasa con sequedad, enderezando sus ropas ahora que se encontraba de pie.

—Pero es cierto que los petardos se usan en fiestas y celebraciones para expulsar a la mala suerte. Realmente no pude resistir lucirlas desde que hice estos —La mujer identificada como Ryoko indicó los tubos de color rojo en su mano, con su sonrisa tan fresca que no se vio en lo absoluto disminuida— ¡Piensen en ellos como un regalo de bienvenida a casa!

—Un regalo de bienvenida…— Kirika repitió con una pizca de incredulidad.

— ¡Usted es mala, Ryoko-san! ¡Sólo quería asustarnos! —Acusó Hibiki con un puchero en la cara.

—Pero es bueno que todos ustedes hayan regresado a salvo—Interrumpió el hombre antes de mirar directamente a María perforándole con aquellos orbes color ocre. María sobresalía a partir de la barbilla, y se encontraba haciendo todo lo posible para parecer tranquila, incluso bajo su escrutinio. Sin embargo, fue un poco difícil de poner en su máscara cuando le estaba dando hambre.

—Y ustedes dos deben ser la princesa María y la princesa Serena— Dijo, mirando fuera de los ojos de Maria, ciertamente él era más alto que ella y a pesar de que estaba sonriendo en su mayoría aún tenía un aire intimidante a su alrededor.

—Sí—afirmaron las aludidas y ante esto les alzó la mano en un gesto de saludo.

—Bienvenido al Castillo Kazanari, Princesa María, Princesa Serena, y sus compañeros de igual. Mi nombre es Kazanari Genjuuro, soy el comandante de los centinelas. Es un placer conocerlas. —Confirmó el hecho de que era Kazanari Genjuuro, el comandante de los centinelas y el padre adoptivo de Kanade, Chris y Hibiki, así como el tío de Tsubasa.

—Y yo soy Sakurai Ryoko, su esposa y su oficial al mando— La mujer se presentó con un guiño.

—Estamos honradas de conocerles, Comandante Kazanari, señora Sakurai. —María se reverenció respetuosamente hacia ellos con Serena, Kirika y Shirabe siguiendo su ejemplo e igualmente reverenciándose. María estaba contento de que los dos de ellos eran bastante agradable y acogedor.

—Me has hecho parecer una anciana, Ryoko está muy bien. —Ryoko chasqueó la lengua, moviendo su frente a ella.

—Entonces Ryoko-san— Serena hizo un gesto de asentimiento. —Por favor, también nos llama por nuestro nombre, después de todo ya no llevamos el título de princesas —Fueron las sencillas palabras de Serena. María casi dio un respingo pero se contuvo, sabía que era la verdad, pero escucharlo no era del todo agradable.

— ¿No podemos comer todavía?—Susurró Hibiki en voz alta, con los ojos mirando con añoranza la comida delante de ellas.

— ¿No puedes esperar un poco más?—Rezongó Chris a su lado otorgándole un nada sutil codazo.

— ¿Sigues siendo tan hambrienta como siempre Hibiki-chan?— Ryoko parecía no tener problemas de audición por la forma en la que escuchó la queja susurrada de Hibiki quién rió torpemente con un rubor en sus mejillas— ¡Ya escucharemos los detalles después! Usted niñas pobres debe estar hambrientas por el largo viaje

— ¡Muy bien!— Tanto Kirika y Hibiki se animaron a medida que se apresuraron a ocupar sus lugares en la mesa. Maria realmente no mostró su hambre ya que se veía un poco más ansiosa, pero Genjuuro y Ryoko se veían tan acogedores que se las arregló para relajarse un poco. Nadie más hizo ninguna queja, ya que se dispusieron a comer.

María seguía luchando para sentarse con las piernas escondido bajo ella como Tsubasa hizo con tan poco esfuerzo. Probablemente podría sentarse con las piernas cruzadas como Kanade y los otros pero quería mirarse tan digna como Tsubasa a pesar de que estaban comiendo. Otro de los retos que se le presentaron fue el uso de los palillos de marfil. María era la menos familiarizada con la práctica de comer con dichos palillos, y si bien le enseñó cómo sostener les Shirabe y Kirika realmente no había sido diligente en su uso prefiriendo el uso de una cuchara y cuchillo, inclusive dentro del barco. En ese momento deseó haberlo practicado para evitar la vergüenza potencial de usarlos de manera incorrecta.

Afortunadamente, ella no parecía llamar la atención de la forma en que estaba usando los palillos, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con sus comidas para comentar. Su agarre era un poco inseguro y había momentos en los que no pudo recoger la comida pero lo consiguió poco a poco. Realmente no ayudó a que sus manos continuaran adoloridas por la magia que Serena había utilizado contra ella, pero era un dolor que era fácil de tratar. Con disimulo, miró a su hermana pequeña quién no tuvo reparos en pedir ayuda Tsubasa con sus palillos. Tsubasa estaba sosteniendo la mano de Serena para corregir suavemente su agarre, prestó una cuidadosa atención y se aseguró de que nadie más se diera cuenta de que estaba escuchando a escondidas a aquellas dos para que poder corregir sutilmente su uso de aquel artilugio infernal. También estaba esta sensación de algo exterior tirando de su corazón, debido al deseo que tenia de que fuera su mano la que Tsubasa estuviera sosteniendo mientras le instruía.

La realización de lo que estaba pensando fue tan rápida que María se enrojeció profundamente debido al rumbo qe habían tomado sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué debería siquiera preocuparse por cosas así? Instintivamente, miró con aire de culpabilidad a las demás, como si tratara de asegurarse de que nadie estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pensando. No se dio cuenta de que Maria estaba sonriendo pícaramente suponiendo lo que Maria había estado pensando.

—...Buen trabajo en la protección de María-kun y los demás; Hibiki-kun, Chris-kun, Kanade-kun, Tsubasa-kun—María fue casi sorprendidos por la repentina mención de su nombre por parte de Genjuuro. Parecía haber estado en conversando con Hibiki y Chris, y ante la mención de las demás centinelas, éstas volvieron su atención a él.

—Vaya, estás haciendo que me sonroje jefe— Kanade se rió en un lamentable intento de sonar tímida, incluso batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente.

—No todo fue viento en popa. Hubo unos cuantos enemigos de los que nos tuvimos que encargar—Comentó Chris resoplando suavemente, muy probablemente recordando los hostiles hombres que fueron detrás de Maria y compañía. María se sintió un poco culpable por ella, pero estaba más agradecida por la manera en la que las protegió.

—Sí, fue bueno que hayamos podido con todos ellos— Hibiki asintió vigorosamente. — ¡Casi prenden el barco en llamas!— Miku se miró un poco horrorizada de mención tan casual de Hibiki acerca de esos peligros, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Eran unos debiluchos de todos modos— Kanade comentó con una sonrisa arrogante, golpeando su puño derecho en la palma izquierda.

— ¡Y también hubieron unos que intentaron atacar nuestra carroza! ¡Chris-senpai de verdad que les dio una paliza! —Kirika se unió a la narración, recordando la primera batalla que presenció de Chris.

—Por supuesto. No fueron nada—Chris dijo con confianza, pero había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ue mostraban su satisfacción.

—Parece que todos tuvieron su momento emocionante en Serbia—Comentó Ryoko con una sonrisa divertida.

—Me gustaría pensar que todas se merecen descansar y recuperarse por ahora. Había sido un largo viaje. —Dijo Genjuuro, cruzando los brazos con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero tío, ¿qué pasa con el abuelo? Fue bajo sus órdenes que traemos María y a las demás a él inmediatamente. —Tsubasa preguntó en serio. Sus hombros parecían tensos ante la mención de dicho miembro de la familia y María recordó que aún no había visto el hombre en que había confiado Nastassja, Kazanari Fudou. Como había sospechado, Tsubasa se hallaba relacionada con Fudou, sin embargo no esperaba que ella fuera la nieta de Fudou.

—No habría tiempo para eso hasta mañana. Se enfrentarán con Yatsuhiro-Aniki primero y luego con papá —Respondió Genjuuro, desapareciendo brevemente su estado jovial.

— ¿Con mi padre primero?— Tsubasa pareció levemente sorprendido de que antes de que su expresión se cerrase. Esto hizo que Maria se sintiera un poco incómoda ahora que de reafirmaba la sensación de que Tsubasa no se llevaba bien con su padre y su abuelo.

— ¿Con el padre de Tsubasa?— María dejó escapar por la sorpresa, incapaz de contenerse dándose de cabezazos por haberse entrometido en la conversación.

—Por supuesto, él seguramente querrá saludarlas a todas ustedes como nuestros huéspedes— Genjuuro se volvió hacia María.

—Ya veo— María se dominó rápidamente a sí misma y se retiró tras su máscara inescrutable. La ansiedad le atacó nuevamente recordando el hecho de que todavía tenía que cumplir con las personas que estaban a cargo de su vida.

—Bueno, eso es algo para preocuparse mañana, ahora es momento de descansar y relajarse—interrumpió Ryoko con su voz ligera y casual. María estuvo de acuerdo con la mayor interiormente. Era mejor pasar de eso por el momento— ¡Además... Es hora de que las chicas tomemos un baño!

Hubo uno momento de silencio antes de que la sugerencia entró en la cabeza de María quien miró a Ryoko con una expresión confusa—¿Eh?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Lamento haberme tardado tanto, fue algo difícil escribir esto ya que era bastante importante como escribir este cambio, aunque no sucede mucho realmente.  
Espero que el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto salir.  
Y por último, ¡Miku, Genjuuro y Ryoko por fin aparecen! ¿Que piensan ustedes acerca de que Genjuuro y Ryoko sean los padres adoptivos de Kanade, Chris y Hibiki? ¿No es algo demasiado descabellado?**

 **Fuera de eso, Maria terminó siendo terriblemente gay, en el siguiente capítulo será el turno de Tsubasa ya que es la hora de tomar un baño.**

Nota del traductor:

Pues al igual que el autor original, también lamento la tardanza, ya lo expliqué en otro fic pero de manera resumida: se murio un familiar que muere en otra ciudad y me hospedo con la casa de una tía la cual no tiene internet y apenas conseguí internet en la casa de otro tío así que aprovecho para actualizar. Igualmente espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo, para empezar porque es bastante gracioso y para finalizar, porque quiero ponerme al día con el fic original.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fanfic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana.**

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 11**

Tsubasa se sintio extrañamente tensa conforme caminada junto con sus compañeras centinelas y Maria. Ryoko les condujo a la entrada del gigantesco baño conectado al castillo, de alguna manera, Ryoko las había convencido de tomar un baño con ella y así eliminar la suciedad y el cansancio causado por su largo viaje.

Siendo honestos, Tsubasa deseaba darse un baño decente desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y esta sería la primera vez que compartiría el baño con las demás centinelas. De cualquier manera, la obvia mirada maliciosa plasmada en la cara de Kanade mientras que hablaba con Serena en voz baja le preocupaba, Tsubasa podía asegurar que grandes desgracias se destinaban a ella cuando la pelirroja la miraba así.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes tambien tienen baños de este estilo? —Tsubasa escuchó como Miku preguntaba eso de manera ocasional, se veía curiosa acerca de Serbia y el estilo de vida cotidiana allí.

—Sí, mamá los hizo—Respondió Kirika con un tono ligeramente nostálgico.

—Pero tampoco es como si fuera algo usual tomar baños en conjunto, aparentemente mamá tomó ese hábito después de quedarse un tiempo en Japón. —Agregó Shirabe revelando un poco más acerca de su madre adoptiva, Nastassja. Tsubasa realmente no la conoció, pero sabía que era la regente en Serbia y la madre adoptiva de Maria y las demás; hablaron de ella incontables veces durante su travesía y Tsubasa se había formado la impresión de que era una mujer formidablemente estricta pero realmente amable por la manera en la que hablaban de ella, era bastante obvio que realmente la amaban y la extrañaban a montones.

—Oh, ¿entonces ya había venido aquí? —Cuestionó Miku intrigada.

—Bueno, solo lo mencionó un par de veces, creo que fueron años los que pasó aquí—Respondió Kirika con duda frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—De hecho fue ella quien nos enseñó Japonés—Intercedió Serena sonriendo de manera calmada.

—Ah, ya veo—Miku asintió completamente inmersa en la conversación—Eso explica porque son bastante buenas hablando Japonés.

—Kirika y Shirabe nos ayudaron a practicar—Dijo Serena con una pequeña risa.

—Sí, eran tan malas al inicio…—Reveló Kirika continuando con la conversación. Tsubasa desvió su atención a Maria y a Chris quienes se encontraban platicando en voz baja sobre el diseño del castillo y las cosas que se podían encontrar en él.

—…No vivimos dentro del castillo, tenemos nuestro propio espacio—Escuchó a Chris decir—Está detrás del castillo, tal vez se los mostremos o en esos días.

—Ya veo. ¿Alguna idea de donde nos quedaremos? —Preguntó Maria sonando ligeramente preocupada.

—Probablemente dentro del castillo, mucha gente de renombre se queda aquí y ya que ustedes son princesas es muy probable que se queden aquí—Respondio Chris encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yukine está en lo correcto—Tsubasa decidió unirse a la conversación—Su lugar en el castillo ya fue preparado, te escoltaré allí más tarde.

—Entiendo—Maria se apagó con las cejas fruncidas ligeramente, Tsubasa ya la había observado lo suficiente para saber que estaba preocupada, ¿acaso le preocupaba su seguridad dentro del castillo?

—El interior del castillo es el lugar más seguro que encontrarás, estarán bien protegidas aquí—Comentó Tsubasa en un intento de reanimar a Maria.

—Eso no es…—Habló Maria de inmediato cortándose en el instante, su expresión volvió a ser firme y segura de siempre haciendo que Tsubasa frunciera ligeramente el ceño esta vez—Claro—Dijo haciendo que Tsubasa instantáneamente viera a Chris quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo que la tentó a preguntar si había dicho algo que no debía pero ya habían llegado al baño.

Una vez que Ryoko hizo que todas ingresaran a los vestidores, Tsubasa perdió la oportunidad de preguntar. Era una habitación de mediano tamaño con cuatro hileras de madera que intentaban dividir como si de una cabina se tratase, y cinco canastos en los que cada quien podría dejar sus ropas e incluso tenía varias yukatas blancas dobladas para que pudiesen usarlas después de su baño.

—Pueden dejas su ropa en los canastos, otros sirvientes se encargarán de llevárselas y limpiarlas para ustedes—Dijo Ryoko a Maria quien asintió.

Tsubasa se encontró a si misma detrás de Kanade antes de comenzar a desvestirse en una de las cabinas, Chris se encontrada del otro lado mientras que Ryoko, Hibiki y Miku ocupaban la siguiente. Maria y las demás ocupaban la cuarta hilera, la más lejana a la suya. Tsubasa había sido realmente rápida en deshacerse de sus ropas y sandalias dejando únicamente el colgante en su cuello.

Era tan largo como la palma de su mano y con el mismo grueso de un dedo con una irregular forma cilíndrica, estaba hecho con un cristal rojizo de una sustancia que aparentemente Ryoko habia inventado que brillaba incluso en la ausencia de luz. Kanade, Hibiki y Chris también llevaban un colgante que era casi igual al que llevaba Tsubasa, era lo que probaba su identidad como centinelas y para poder diferenciarlos unos de otros, Ryoko había grabado el símbolo de que representaba a cada centinela dentro del cristal. Tsubasa y Kanade llevaban la mitad de un ala mientras que Chris llevaba un copo de nieve y Hibiki tenía un girasol (Miku no llevaba uno ya que no era combatiente). Cada colgante se sostenía de un cordón bastante delgado pero que resistía rose y posibles rupturas.

—Vamos Tsubasa, ¡El baño está genial! —Repentinamente, Kanade tomó del brazo a Tsubasa y le llevó con ella a la puerta. El área de bañado estaba dividido en dos áreas, una era en donde la gente era capaz de lavarse a sí mismos con pequeñas herramientas como los baldes para vaciar el agua y una pequeña tabla en donde estaban las numerosas invenciones de Ryoko para lavar tanto el cabello como la piel, la otra área era un enorme pozo de agua caliente en la gente era capaz de relajarse conforme más tiempo pasaba en la misma.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —Preguntó Tsubasa con un toque de exasperación colándose en su voz una vez que Kanade le soltó.

—Porque quiero tener los primeros puestos, claro—Respondió Kanade con un tono cansado, solo dejó libre a Tsubasa cuando ésta tomó lugar en unos de los taburetes, el lugar que Kanade había elegido estaba alineado justo con la entrada, o mejor dicho, ella lo había elegido así.

Tsubasa únicamente solo se mostró confundida una vez que Kanade se sentó junto a ella, no entendía sus intenciones. Tomó un balde de madera y dejó salir una ligera exclamación cuando el agua helada tocó su cabeza y bajó por su cuerpo desnudo. Chris, Hibiki y Miku aparecieron entonces, situándose igualmente cerca.

— ¡Realmente extrañaba tomar un baño con Miku! —Exclamó Hibiki mirándose genuinamente contenta y feliz de como la aludida se posicionó detrás de ella y comenzó a lavar sus cabellos con aquella extraña crema de Ryoko que se quitaba después con agua. Tsubasa no sabía realmente cómo funcionaba, pero ayudaba a mantener su cabello limpio, suave y brillo, y además, olía muy bien.

Tsubasa estaba por hacer lo mismo con su cabello cuando Ryoko entró seguida por Kirika y Shirabe, entonces Tsubasa se giró mirando con atención la entrada al recinto.

—No hay porque ser tímidas, todas somos chicas aquí—Dijo Ryoko con confidencia. Después de unos minutos de indecisión, Serena entró viéndose notablemente incómoda. Por lo que Tsubasa había oído momentos antes, solo estaban acostumbradas a bañarse con las menores, así que deberían estar en exceso conscientes de que estaban desnudas frente a desconocidas.

Entonces Tsubasa escuchó un suspiro soñador venir de Kanade quien miraba sin vergüenza alguna a Serena. Tsubasa estaba a punto de decirle algo acerca de su descaro pero Maria finalmente ingresó con un adorable sonrojo en su cara mientras trataba de dar una seria imagen de ella. Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Tsubasa una vez que sus ojos vieron el cuerpo desnudo de Maria; siempre había pensado que Maria era hermosa, pero verla tal y como había venido al mundo… su capacidad de pensar se detuvo por completo. Cremosa piel pálida que parecia brillar ante las linternas, piernas que parecieran estirarse infinitamente, curvas en los lugares correctos y unos seductoramente grandes pechos; su cabello rosado se encontraba desatado de una manera completamente diferente a su habitual, peinado que al Tsubasa verlo, lo encontró bello.

Tsubasa pudo sentir cómo su cara se enrojecía por lo que apartó la mirada mientras que interiormente se reprendía por quedársele mirado como idiota. Se sintió avergonzada, pues no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda, por un demonio, ¡estaba acostumbrada a bañarse en compañía! Un cuerpo desnudo no era la gran cosa, pero ahora…

Tsubasa se sentía extremadamente nerviosa mientras continuaba lavando su cuerpo, posiblemente demasiado a prisa intentando así olvidar la maravillosa imagen de Maria desnuda. Parecía como si el agua helada no pudiera hacer nada por ella, el rubor en sus mejillas parecía incapaz de borrarse. Estratégicamente miró hacia cualquier lugar lejano a la dirección de Maria, ¡no era capaz de entender porque le afectaba tanto!

— ¿Hermosa vista, eh Tsubasa? —Comentó Kanade con una molesta sonrisa chocando su codo contra sus costillas, la aludida no fue siquiera capaz de responder por lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Tsubasa no fue capaz de integrarse a la charla en la que las demás estaban involucradas, Ryoko les hablaba a Maria y Serena sobre su crema para el cabello mientras que Kirika y Shirabe se lavaban el cabello mutuamente, Miku y Hibiki por su lado se lavaban las espaldas al tiempo en que una Kanade molestosa y una enojada Chris se lanzaban agua mutuamente, probablemente porque la primera había vuelto a molestarla, por lo que terminó limpiandose con media mente concentrada en relajarse y disfrutar del agua caliente, de cualquier manera, no es como si pudiera evitarlo, estaba cansada y habían sido meses desde su último buen baño, además el agua apenas alcazaba su cintura, por lo que se sentó mirando a la pared si eso hacía que no se le quedara viendo descaradamente a Maria de nuevo.

El agua caliente se sintió por todo su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Tsubasa comenzara a relajarse, sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos y se sumergieron en el agua antes de que dejara escapar un contento suspiro.

—Tsubasa, pudiste haberme esperado—La voz de Kanade sonó amigable una vez que se posó a un lado de la misma, quien se tensó ligeramente al ver la enorme sonrisa en Kanade, quien se recargaba en la pared y veía a las demás acercándose al agua mientras tomaba del colgante en su pecho.

—Lo lamento, estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba, no lo pude evitar—Mintió.

—Si eso dices…—Murmuró, Tsubasa tenía la sospecha de Kanade que no le había creído—Ahora, esto es vida—Comentó feliz cerrando sus ojos y relajándose.

— ¡Yay! —La voz de Hibiki sonó bastante clara para Tsubasa, la aludida se encontraba lista para lanzarse de cara al agua. Al escuchar el impacto contra el agua, a lo que se giró hacia donde Hibiki se había sumergido, a quien solo le tomó un par de segundos antes de salir del agua casi gritando y poniéndose de pie— ¡Gah, está caliente! —Exclamó, ciertamente no se sentía bien sentir tan repentinamente agua caliente en la cara.

— ¡Hibiki! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Miku preocupada acercándose inmediatamente a Hibiki—Sabes que no deberías brincar así.

—Perdón Miku—Se disculpó Hibiki con su gesto habitual—Creo que me emocioné de más, ha sido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ya extrañaba nadar aquí—Giró su cuerpo para que éste pudiera flotar con una feliz sonrisa.

—Dios, eres como un niño pequeño—Se quejó Chris sin remordimiento alguno mientras que se sentaba a un lado de Tsubasa usando sus codos para mantenerse sobre el borde de la piscina.

— Vamos, Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan! —Invitó Hibiki de manera entusiasta agitando su mano hacia ambas que se veían dudosas cerca del borde del agua.

—Okay…—Asintio Shirabe metiendo un pie dentro del agua ante la invitación.

— ¡Aquí vamos! —Anunció Kirika siguiendo a Shirabe.

—Se siente bien—Murmuró Shirabe en aprobación sentándose cerca de Miku.

—Sí, ¡y es tan grande! —Exclamó Kirika sorprendida. Se giró con Hibiki imitándola y comenzando a flotar en el agua— ¡Te reto a una carrera!

— ¡Claro que sí! —Hibiki aceptó el reto de manera inmediata, entonces ambas se posaron en los extremos opuestos de la piscina tan rápido como pudieron mientras que Miku y Shirabe optaron sólo por mirar aquello con idénticas miradas afectuosas en sus caras mientras que miraban a sus respectivas parejas.

— ¡Ja! ¡Gané! —Gritó Hibiki de manera triunfante una vez que alcanzó el otro borde de la piscina, a su lado Kirika hizo un puchero el cual no duro mucho una vez que Shirabe se acercó y palmeó su cabeza a manera de confortarla. Después de esto Kirika retó a Hibiki a lanzarse chorros de agua a lo que Miku y Shirabe se unieron esta vez siguiéndoles el juego inundando el largo baño con sus risas.

—De verdad que ha sido bastante tiempo desde que este lugar estuvo tan vivo. —Se rio Ryoko mirando como aquellas cuatro se divertían mientras que se dirigía al agua con el propósito de sentarse junto enfrente de Chris.

Olvidándose de que no debería mirar a María, Tsubasa se tensó cuando las hermanas Cadenzavna finalmente se levantaron de su profundo lavado una al lado de la otra. Tsubasa no rue realmente capaz de evitar que sus ojos trazaran el cuerpo curvilíneo de Maria, con su blanca piel goteando por el agua. Sentía que la temperatura de la agradable agua caliente subía hasta hacerse casi insoportable por lo que se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado con tal de componerse. Tal vez el calor la estaba mareando.

— ¡María, Serena! ¡Vengan y entren! ¡El agua está genial! —Gritó Kirika después de haber notado a María ya Serena saludándoles enérgicamente.

— ¡Ya vamos! —Replicó Serena, empujando a María hacia donde estaban las demás. Para la mala suerte de Tsubasa, Serena se posicionó frente a Kanade, lo que llevó a María a estar frente a Tsubasa tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para que sus ojos no se sumergieran en el pecho impresionante grande de Maria, ahora que ella estaba tan cerca, tenía la mitad de la mente centrada para excusarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada.

—Así que, ¿cómo estuvo su primer baño japonés? —Kanade se giró con Serena con una sonrisa casual en su rostro.

—Bastante relajante a decir verdad, nuestro baño no se compara—Respondió Serena mirando alrededor con una sonrisa que mostraba lo sorprendida que estaba, tal parecía que se había acostumbrado a estar desnuda frente a los demás sin verse avergonzada, inclusive Maria se veía más relajada comparándola con la última vez que Tsubasa le miró de manera furtiva; no se encontraba sosteniendo la mirada con alguien y parecía estar viendo exclusivamente al agua, lo que sin duda quería decir que estaba desprevenidas de las miradas de Tsubasa, provocando que por un mísero segunda Tsubasa pensara en tomar una gran mirada excesivamente larga sobre su cuerpo pero se reprendió mentalmente antes de hacer eso.

—Sí, es bastante agradable aquí. También tenemos nuestro propio baño en nuestra área pero no hay ni una vela allí, además, es más divertido tomar baños en conjunto, ¿verdad Tsubasa? —Kanade empujo a Tsubasa.

—Ah, sí…—Tsubasa estuvo de acuerdo en reflejo con sus ojos determinadamente firmes en la cara de Serena.

—Fue algo vergonzoso al inicio ya que no estamos acostumbradas a bañarnos con alguien más que no fueran ni Kirika ni Shirabe. ¿Vedad, Maria-neesan? —Serena incitó a Maria a hablar, quien se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo.

—Un poco…—Murmuró Maria de manera renuente sin querer admitir que continuaba avergonzada. Tsubasa mantuvo sus ojos en el rostro de Maria esta vez, topándose con una mirada avergonzada en su adorable cara.

—No hay nada de lo que deban avergonzarse—Ryoko se integró a la conversación—Ya les había dicho que no hay nada en su cuerpo de que avergonzarse. —Dijo de manera franca.

—Gracias—Serena inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento con una linda y complacida sonrisa en su rostro, incluso María pareció un poco complacida por el elogio, con sus mejillas en un rosa claro.

—Pero tengo que decirlo, María-chan, tus pechos son impresionantes. Son casi tan grandes como los míos. —Dijo Ryoko de manera tan casual, como si estuviera hablando del clima Tsubasa casi se ahogó al oír el comentario extremadamente brusco y el rubor de María se profundizó aún más cuando miró a Ryoko con los ojos bastante abiertos.

—Sí, es un una vara bastante alta. —Kanade asintió sombríamente a la observación de su madre adoptiva—Son inclusive más grandes que los míos y los de Chris.

—No me harás caer en eso—Advirtió Chris inmediatamente, sabiendo que cada vez que Ryoko o Kanade comenzaran ese tipo de conversaciones sólo conducían a la humillación.

Maria se mantuvo en silencio, mayormente procesando las contundentes afirmaciones con respecto a su cuerpo en estado de shock. Tsubasa quería disculparse por su crudeza. No era realmente una de las cosas más chocantes que Ryoko hubiera dicho jamás, pero tratándose de una simple conocida que no estaba acostumbrada a estar desnuda con otras personas, esto podría ser un tomado como una transgresión, su tía siempre había sido bastante brusca y abierta con esas cosas, incluso superando a Kanade, de hecho hubo un tiempo en el que Ryoko había compartido libremente sus "escapadas", como lo llamaba con su tío. Kanade, Tsubasa y Chris comenzaron fuertemente en voz alta en un esfuerzo por no escuchar el resto de las palabras de Ryoko, Hibiki era ajena a la mayor parte de eso así como Miku quien había cubierto sus oídos. Todas ellas quedaron avergonzadas ante la creencia de que Ryoko incluso compartir eso con ellas era buena idea, ¿Quién quiere oír las "escapadas" de sus padres de todos modos?

— ¿No piensas lo mismo, Tsubasa? —Kanade le otorgó un codazo a Tsubasa sacándole de sus pensamientos notando que todas le miraban con interés. Se quedó callada al notar que súbitamente se convirtió en el centro de atención restándole atención a Kanade.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó inarticuladamente.

—Te estoy preguntando si estás de acuerdo conmigo en que Maria tiene un hermoso pecho—Respondió Kanade sin titubear un segundo, con sus labios curveados en una sonrisa burlona. Tsubasa ahora se arrepentía de haber pedido una aclaración mientras que se hundía en el agua cómo si ésta pudiera esconderla sintiendo como un enorme rubor nacía en sus mejillas.

— ¿P-Por qué me preguntas a mí? —Murmuró Tsubasa mirando a cualquier lado excepto Maria.

—Porque eres tu quien conoce los pechos de todas aquí—Dijo Kanade con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia—Parece que tienes un aprecio especial por ellos—Tsubasa no sabía a quién moría de ganas por ahogar en ese momento, si a Kanade o a ella misma.

—No… no es verdad—Negó Tsubasa tartamudeando un poco sintiéndose incrédula y horrorizada de la acusación tentada a hundirse completamente bajo el agua. ¿Tendría caso la dignidad suficiente como para mostrarse ante Maria y las demás después de aquello?

—Interesante…—La sonrisa de Serena no parecía que fuera a desaparecer, los ojos de Tsubasa se giraron de inmediato hacia ella ante la sorpresa ante el inesperado comentario— ¿Te importaría compartir sus pensamientos, Tsubasa-san? Estoy bastante segura de que Maria-neesan también quiere saberlo.

— ¡S-Serena! —La voz de Maria sonó más bien como un chillido con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus mejillas extremadamente rojas mientras que miraba a su hermana en estado de shock.

—Yo… yo…—Tsubasa era incapaz de hablar, su boca se abría y se cerraba en un intento desesperado de decir algo.

— ¿Así que piensas que son lindos? —Arrastró Kanade claramente malinterpretando la inhabilidad de Tsubasa de decir algo.

—C-Claro que no—La protesta salió de los labios de Tsubasa de manera inmediata no queriendo ofender a Maria a pesar de que la verdad. Tsubasa ciertamente había pensado que los pechos de Maria eran lindos, demasiado hermosos en realidad, pero no podía realmente decirlo de una manera tan directa mientras que una abrumadora timidez le invadía. Se arriesgó a ver a Maria y ante esto sus ojos se encontraron, no parecía molesta ni nada, de hecho le miraba de la misma manera que Chris lo hacía, una mirada repleta de curiosidad.

—Así, que ¿son lindos? —Preguntó Kanade nuevo y Tsubasa tragó saliva pesadamente con los ojos de Maria viéndole expectante, encontrándose con su boca abriéndose para responder.

—…Sí…—Respondió Tsubasa con toda honestidad agachando la cabeza de nuevo, se sentía como si su cara pudiera calentar aún más el agua de lo que ya estaba. Inclusive sus orejas estaban de un brillante rojo.

— ¿Lo ves Maria? No hay absolutamente nada de que preocuparse—Sonrió Kanade presumidamente, sonando bastante complacida con ella misma y Tsubasa inmediatamente tomo la nota mental de poner más esfuerzo en ahorcarla en su próximo entrenamiento. Esta vez Tsubasa no pudo mirar de nuevo a Maria, perdiéndose una complacidamente sorprendida mirada en Maria antes de que sus labios se curvearan en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

— ¿No es genial, Maria-neesan? —Cuestionó Serena con una cálida sonrisa pero con diversión brillando en sus ojos cían. Tsubasa aprovechó para mirar a la aludida quien aclaró su garganta y miró a otro lado murmurando algo que fue incapaz de entender. Serena le miró pareciendo haber entendido a la perfección ensanchando su sonrisa en respuesta.

—Hmmm… Pero no olviden que soy yo quien manda aquí—Ryoko repentinamente cortó su conversación con una malévola sonrisa levantándose después de haber proclamado eso. Todas, incluida Hibiki, se giraron a verla con miradas de sorpresa y desaprobación—No hay cuerpo con un pecho tan bello y perfecto como el mío—Continuó confiada posando de manera sensual una vez que la atención de todas estuvo sobre ellas.

—Mamá, por favor detente—Pidió Kanade con su anterior animo desvaneciéndose.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no concuerdan conmigo? —Preguntó Ryoko con un puchero al ver que nadie estaba de acuerdo con ella.

— ¡Deja de actuar delirante! ¡Ya estás vieja! —Estalló Chris viéndose avergonzadamente exasperada.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —La siempre alegre y juguetona voz de Ryoko desapareció rápidamente transformándose un una dolorosa promesa de sufrimiento. Inmediatamente, sintiendo el peligro, se alejó de Chris, pues Ryoko de manera repentina atrapó a Chris en una abrazo bastante apretado moviéndose de una manera más rápida de la que creyeron posible.

— ¡Gah! —Exclamó Chris con su cara siendo aplastada inevitablemente contra el pecho de Ryoko, dobló sus brazos tratando de escapar del agarre de ella pero fue imposible.

— ¿Cómo puede mi propia hija decirme esa clase de cosas? —Dijo Ryoko de manera dramática dejando salir un falso sollozo en aquel mortal abrazo— ¡Tu madre ha sido herida! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Fueron estas quienes te alimentaron!

Tsubasa tosió ante eso sin saber realmente que hacer o decir al anuncio de Ryoko. Kanade igualmente tosió para disimular de manera pobre su risa, Hibiki y Kirika se vieron confusas mientras que Shirabe y Miku se sonrojaban ligeramente. Maria se vio ligeramente aturdida y Serena simplemente rio de manera suave.

Chris luchó durante unos segundos más antes de arreglárselas para liberarse de las garras de Ryoko. — ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Ya estábamos grandes cuando nos adoptaron! —la cara de Chris estaba ahora totalmente mientras miraba a Ryoko.

—No son divertidas. ¡Es en este tipo de ocasiones en las que se supone que deberían seguirme el juego—Se quejó Ryoko mientras volvía a sentarse.

—Creo que son más grandes que laos de Maria—Divagó Kirika intercambiando miradas entre el pecho de Ryoko y Maria. Shirabe asintió de acuerdo en ello.

— ¡Oh, qué cariñosas y honestas son ustedes dos! —Exclamó Ryoko emocionada tirando de repente a Kirika y Shirabe en un abrazo. Ambas chicas dieron idénticos "eep" sonidos en el asalto repentino— ¡Mis hijas deberían ser tan honestas como ustedes dos! —Ahora que estaban muy cerca, Tsubasa notó que Ryoko y Shirabe tenían peinados similares, especialmente con la franja idéntica que cubría sus frentes. Una coincidencia interesante, observó Tsubasa distraídamente.

—Así que de ahí es donde heredaste tu personalidad juguetona —Tsubasa escuchó el comentario de Serena a Kanade con su voz un poco más baja mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Kanade pareció un poco indignada y Tsubasa tuvo que esconder una sonrisa detrás de su mano ante la observación.

—No estoy tan mal —protestó Kanade.

Tsubasa no pudo evitar participar con ella en venganza. Kanade sólo se burló despectivamente en respuesta. Tsubasa se enderezó mientras se reía un poco a expensas de Kanade, sin embargo, bruscamente se detuvo cuando se sintió un poco mareada. Automáticamente, Tsubasa acunó su cabeza con una mano.

— ¿Tsubasa? —Oyó que Maria la llamaba suavemente, con un toque de preocupación evidente en su voz. —¿Estás bien? —Parecía que Maria había notado inmediatamente que algo andaba mal.

—Sólo un poco mareada. Tal vez haya estado en el agua demasiado tiempo.—Respondió Tsubasa suavemente antes de tambalearse de pie. Esto hizo que el mareo se sintiera peor y tropezara un poco. Una mano en su brazo la estabilizó, y Tsubasa alzó la vista para ver los ojos azules de María sobre ella con preocupación brillando en ellos. Miró hacia abajo para ver que era la mano de María la que la estabilizaba. Por un segundo el corazón de Tsubasa se detuvo en su pecho, antes de que comenzara a palpitar mucho más rápido de lo normal. ¿Fue un efecto secundario de su mareo? Realmente debía salir del agua.

—Oye, Tsubasa, ¿estás bien? —Esta vez, la voz preocupada de Kanade se escuchó y sus familiares ojos bermellones se dirigieron hasta la vista de Tsubasa. — ¿Demasiado tiempo en el agua? —Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo y ya es tarde. — Kanade entonces se dirigió hacia las demás quienes no hicieron ninguna protesta ya que salieron de la piscina. Tsubasa estaba en su mayoría consciente de una cosa, y ese era el sólido agarre de María que la sostenía para mantenerla firme en sus pies. Justo antes de que María estuviera a punto de dejarla ir para vestirse, Tsubasa puso su mano sobre la de María y la apretó suavemente en agradecimiento. Luego lentamente, sus manos cayeron.

 _Nota del traductor:_

 _Debería sentirme mal por Tsubasa pero joder como me hizo reír, ¿Alguien de acuerdo?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fanfic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana.**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 11**

Maria abrio los ojos tan pronto como los rayos del sol golpearon sus ojos. A pesar de estar cansada por el viaje y de que esta había sido la primera noche de sueño decente que había tenido desde que comenzaron viajar, Maria se la pasó alerta de cualquier cosa lo que le impidiera descansar. Con cuidado se desenganchó de Serena quien se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo en el futón en que se encontraban durmiendo.

A la luz de la mañana, la enorme habitación en la que estaban se veía aún más elegante que cuando la vio por primera vez anoche. Las delgadas paredes y divisores de papel estaban meticulosamente diseñados con un paisaje que representaba las montañas, con varios animales como tigres, águilas e incluso un poderoso dragón volando en la distancia. María se quedó sorprendida por el detalle de la pincelada utilizada, y le atravesó una punzada de soledad cuando se dio cuenta de que el paisaje montañoso le recordaba su hogar. Había una pantalla cambiante al lado de la habitación, esta vez que representaba un lago y su bosque circundante, diversas clases de aves acuáticas aparentemente listas para volar fuera del arte exquisito. Incluso los muebles de la habitación eran piezas artísticas propias, cada mano tallada en madera pesada y pulida a un brillo suave. Había varios baúles y una mesa de tocador con un espejo brillante. También había una mesa donde estaba un jarrón lleno de flores.

En definitiva, era sin lugar a dudas una hermosa habitación, muy lejos de la habitación sencilla que María y las demás compartían en el barco. Sin embargo, su belleza hizo poco para consolarla cuando se enfrentó con la perspectiva de dormir sola por primera vez desde que salieron de Serbia. Serena tenía su propia habitación junto a la suya, mientras que Kirika y Shirabe tenían las suyas en los aposentos de las criadas. Por supuesto, Tsubasa y los demás estaban en un edificio completamente diferente. Al final, aunque las habitaciones de María y Serena sólo estaban separadas por un conjunto de puertas corredizas, las dos hermanas terminaron compartiendo un futón y una habitación había sido idea de Serena y María se alegró de ella, ya que había estado renuente a pedirle a su hermana pequeña algo tan infantil, incluso si María se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de una noche sin dormir.

Con un suave suspiro se acercó a la gran ventana, sus pies descalzos apenas hacían ruido en las esteras de tatami. La vista maravillosa de la salida del sol y las montañas cercanas al menos calmó un poco su corazón, era un día nuevo y oficialmente el primer día del resto de sus vidas en Japón.

A pesar de la hora temprana que era había sonido de la gente que venía desde el patio de abajo lo que llamó la atención de María. Mirando hacia abajo, María vio una mata familiar de pelo azul y rojo peleándose entre sí con sus gritos y movimientos llegando hasta donde estaba su habitación. Inesperadamente al ver a Tsubasa de nuevo tan repentinamente, su rostro se calentó cuando su mente decidió recordarle lo sucedido en los baños la noche anterior. Estando desnuda frente a una Tsubasa igualmente desnuda, María estaba avergonzada y había deseado fervientemente que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara. Se había sentido extremadamente consciente de su cuerpo, y había estado preocupada por lo que Tsubasa pensaría de ella. María también tuvo que mantener conscientemente sus ojos controlados mientras resistía en ella el impulso de mirar abiertamente el cuerpo esbelto de Tsubasa. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, la mirada de Maria siempre había sido atraída por Tsubasa, y perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces tuvo que apartarla.

Por supuesto, su cerebro amablemente ilustró la imagen de una desnuda Tsubasa, con su hermosa piel pálida y brillante gracias a la luz proporcionada por las linternas en el baño. Su pelo no había estado en su peinado habitual y transmitía una sensación de vulnerabilidad que encantó a María. Su cuerpo era esbelto y sus miembros eran largos y delgados, con una mención especial de sus piernas, seguramente el resultado de innumerables años de entrenamiento. Cuando María vio a Tsubasa con la espalda de vuelta con ella cuando estaba a punto de entrar al agua caliente, sus ojos se habían concentrado en el trasero perfectamente moldeado de Tsubasa sintiendo una ansía repentina por tocarlo lo que mantuvo a María luchando por un cubo de agua y arrojándola sobre su cara llameante. María también apenas pudo distinguir cicatrices aquí y allá en el cuerpo de la Kazanari, otro indicador de su educación como guerrera, pero en lugar de sentirse disgustada o desinteresada, María se encontró admirando fascinada con todavía más ganas de correr sus manos a través de las cicatrices y la piel suave en la que estaban.

—Maria-neesan... —María casi saltó de su lugar cuando escuchó su nombre siendo llamado aún con un poco de sueño. Se giró con una mirada culpable en su cara ante los pensamientos que albergaba en ese momento. Serena estaba sentada en el futón, apartando el sueño de sus ojos. Ciertamente era un gesto lindo e infantil, que la hacía parecer más joven que ella, y María recordó algo del pasado, cuando todavía compartían habitaciones cuando de niñas. Podía verlo ahora, el recuerdo de una Serena gordita con cuatro años de edad, sonriente, frotándose los ojos cuando se despertaba. Era un hábito que Serena conservaba aun después de tanto tiempo y María sintió una punzada de afecto y nostalgia esperando por un golpe en la puerta con su mama entrando para darles los buenos días.

— ¿…Maria-neesan? —Llamó de nuevo Serena apartando a Maria de sus recuerdos. Serena se puso de pie con el cejo fruncido en preocupación.

—Buenos días, Serena. —Saludó Maria suavemente. Las facciones de Serena alisaron el saludo y sonrió cálidamente a su hermana mayor.

—Buenos días, María-neesan. —Saludó Serena caminando lentamente hacia María. —Parecías atenta cuando mirabas por la ventana. ¿Hay algo interesante afuera? —Preguntó después con curiosidad. María maldijo su incapacidad para controlar sus propias expresiones faciales mientras se sonrojaba y evitaba su mirada, no queriendo decirle a Serena que había estado pensando en Tsubasa de nuevo.

Serena no esperó la respuesta de María cuando a un lado de la misma y mirando por la ventana. María observó como una sonrisa de confidencia se pintaba en los labios de Serena, esa sonrisa de confidencia siempre le había irritado un poco, ya que significaba que Serena ya sabía lo que María estaba tratando de esconder de ella. Siempre había podido leer a María como un libro abierto. Serena parecía que no era siquiera capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, pero ella sabía que su hermana pequeña tenía la capacidad de ser una burlona de primera.

La noche anterior, María había soportado ese aspecto burlón de ella. Habían sido bastante vergonzosos los comentarios contundentes de Ryoko, pero María pensó que iba a morir cuando Serena (y Kanade) presionaron por Tsubasa para decirle su opinión sobre su pecho de entre todas las cosas, lo peor fue que Serena supiera que María quizá estuviera un poco curiosa para saber qué opinaba Tsubasa de ella, aunque sólo fuera su pecho. Cuando Serena le llamó María realmente deseaba que acabara de morir de vergüenza. Aunque nada de eso sucedió cuando su curiosidad le ganó la vergüenza y terminó mirando a Tsubasa expectante. Y, por supuesto, la respuesta positiva de Tsubasa la había complacido y la sonrisa de Serena acabó siendo demasiado complacida de que María sólo pudiera decirle una cosa en su lengua materna.

—Te odio —murmuró petulante y Serena siendo Serena, sólo sonrió más ampliamente en respuesta y María sintió que acababa de perder un desafío de algún tipo contra su hermanita.

—Es realmente admirable cómo se dedican a entrenar a Kanade ya los demás. —El comentario de Serena hizo que María volviera al presente. Serena seguía sonriendo, pero ya no era burla, así que al menos alguna forma sintió alivio. María asintió mientras se relajaba un poco. Ambas observaron el combate de Kanade y Tsubasa en silencio, ya que estaban un poco más arriba, María no podía ver claramente los movimientos de las dos pero parecían estar igualadas y la pelea parecía intensa.

La vista tenía María deseando unirse a ellas también.

Justo cuando María estaba a punto de expresar sus pensamientos, hubo el sonido inconfundible de los golpes que provenían de las puertas corredizas que conducían a una pequeña sala de estar. María y Serena se miraron entre sí antes de alejarse de la ventana.

—Adelante—Dijo Maria con su voz fría y autoritaria.

—Discúlpenos—La inconfundible voz de Kohinata Miku fue escuchada de manera respetuosa antes de que la puerta fuera abierta, justo detrás de ellas se encontraban Kirika y Shirabe con su cabeza agachada de la misma manera que Miku lo hacía. Maria se relajó de manera inmediata una vez que vio que se trataba de ellas aunque igualmente sintió molestia ante la sumisión que mostraban, se percató entonces de que tanto Kirika como Shirabe utilizaban ropas similares a las que tenía Miku en lugar de sus vestidos usuales.

—Buen día, princesa Maria, princesa Serena. Vinimos a asistirlas para que se alisten al día de hoy. —Saludó Miku inclinando la cabeza otra vez.

— ¿No les dijimos que no había necesidad de ser formal? —Preguntó Serena con suavidad tan pronto como la puerta fue cerrada.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que no les gustaría—Murmuró Kirika.

—Lo siento, Maria-san, Serena-san—Se disculpó Miku una vez alzada su cabeza de nuevo—Pero Masada Akiko-sama es quien está a cargo de las sirvientas aquí y se molestará si somos irrespetuosas con nuestros invitados.

—Oh… ¿y ustedes también? —preguntó Maria a Kirika y Shirabe, ambas asintieron en respuesta.

—Es bastante agradable pero bastante estricta. Nos despertó bastante temprano para instruirnos sobre nuestro deber como sus doncellas de compañía y cómo ayudaríamos a las demás si teníamos tiempo—Dijo Kirika con un ligero toque de queja en su voz.

—A pesar de que fuimos asignadas mayormente a ayudar a las centinelas y a Miku-san…—Añadió Shirabe con una débil sonrisa.

—Bueno, si lo mantienen en secreto con Masada-san nosotras igual lo haremos—Guiñó Serena.

—Siempre y cuando estemos en la privacidad de nuestras habitaciones no habrá problema, tal vez también en presencia de las centinelas, así que nada de formalidades a menos que estemos en público o siendo observadas. —Dijo Maria sonriéndole con seguridad a las tres chicas.

—Somos amigas después de todo—Añadió Serena a eso.

— ¡Okay! —Chilló Kirika viéndose notablemente más contenta. Miku y Shirabe sonrieron y asintieron igual, Miku en particular viéndose aliviada además de complacida de que se refirieran a ella como una amiga.

—Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, Serena-san—Sonrió Miku alegremente hacia ellas.

—Estamos bastante agradecidas por tu ayuda—Dijo Maria— ¿No es verdad, Kirika, Shirabe?

— ¡Claro! No estaríamos aquí de no ser por tu ayuda. —Asintió Kirika enérgicamente.

—Estoy feliz de ser de ayuda, aunque fuera un poco. —Dijo Miku sinceramente, Maria no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, Miku sin duda era una buena persona al igual que las centinelas, puede que no tuviera un rol en el combate pero su apoyo era invaluable como Hibiki mencionó con anterioridad, incluso si se trataba de ayudar con cosas mundanas.

—Ahora, creo que deberían prepararse. El desayuno estará listo ponto y Yatsuhiro-sama espera por conocerlas—Recordó Miku juntando sus manos una sola vez.

De golpe la ansiedad volvió a Maria ante esto—Entiendo. —Murmuró calladamente sintiendo como se desvanecía su sonrisa. Miku solo asintió caminando hacia los dos cajones de madera, si notó que algo estaba mal con ella no hizo mención de ello.

—Estoy segura de que ya lo notaron, pero aquí están sus pertenencias que trajeron desde Serbia—Indicó Miku señalado las cosas dentro de uno de los cajones a sus pies.

—Sí, esas son de Maria—Dijo Shirabe reconociéndolas con esfuerzo.

—Las cosas de Serena están en la otra habitación, ¿verdad? —Adivinó Kirika acercándose más Miku mirando ambos cajones— ¿Pero qué hay de ese? —Señaló un tercer cajón hecho del mismo material que los demás muebles de la habitación.

—Debe contener las ropas que fueron hechas para Maria-san—Respondió Miku alegremente mientras lo deslizaba para mostrar el contenido, y tal y como dijo, dentro se encontraban el mismo tipo de ropas que se veían en Japón. Miku sostuvo una ropa más elaborada, parecida a una bata, comparada con la simple yukata que María llevaba puesta.

— ¡Ohh, les dieron ropa a ustedes también! —Dijo Kirika señalando el kosode casual color verde que estaba vistiendo. Shirabe usaba uno rosa del mismo estilo.

— ¿Para mí? —Preguntó Maria un tanto escéptica. Sin duda sería un generoso gesto si sólo Maria no sospechara que había otros motivos por los que les estaban regalando esa clase de cosas, puede que se tratara de un acto generoso de hospitalidad pero Maria sospechaba que no se trataba de eso. De cualquier manera sería algo rudo si expresaba sus pensamientos de esa manera por lo que sólo sonrió— ¿Sabes quién lo ha otorgado? Quisiera agradecerle después.

—Esos serían el Comandante, Ryoko-san y Tsubasa-san, ellos hicieron que Ogawa consiguieran estos—Sonrió Miku. Maria no sabía si debería sentirse aliviada o no de que se tratara del Comandante y Tsubasa.

—Ya veo…—Soltó Maria. Tal vez no se tratara de algo malo, el Comandante parecía ser un hombre amable e incluso Ryoko y Tsubasa habían ayudado.

—Querían que todas se sintieran un poco más cómodas aquí—Dijo Miku dela nada viendo significativamente a Maria, parecia como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo. Trató de pensar en lo que Miku podría transmitir y trató de analizar lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo podría darles ropa para que se sintieran más cómodas allí? La respuesta obvia fue que se mezclarían y no se destacarían tanto. Pero, ¿qué podría Miku estar tratando de decirles?

— ¿Qué les gustaría vestir entonces? —Mientras Maria pensaba en eso, Miku cuestionó aquello con una sonrisa. Fue entonces que algo hizo clic dentro de la cabeza de Maria y miró hacia Miku.

—Nos reuniremos con Kazanari Fudou y Kazanari Yatsuhiro, ¿correcto? —preguntó Maria a lo que Miku asintió—Ciertamente queremos causar una buena impresión en nuestros anfitriones, ¿qué nos recomendarías? —Dijo con cuidado. Una mirada de alivio total atravesó el rostro de Miku mientras que cambiaba de nuevo a su estado alegre y radiante.

—Nuestro señor valora en exceso la tradición, así que estaría más que complacido de que ustedes vistieran nuestras ropas tradicionales. Entonó Miku y entonces María se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo. Si María lo entendió correctamente, Miku y las demás fueron advertidas de que a Fudou no le gustaban los extranjeros y tal vez incluso todo lo extranjero. Por eso sería más ventajoso que aparecieran ante él con ropas que eran claramente japonesas. todos coincidían en ese hecho, así que se las habían arreglado que María y los demás recibieran la ropa, sin embargo, simplemente deberían haberlo dicho. Pero María entendía sobre el tema a la perfección. Fudou era su señor, y no podían hablar libremente de él de manera negativa o con chismes de él justo debajo de su techo. Quién sabe quién podría estar escuchando, en especial por Miku ya que ella sólo era una sirvienta. Lo mejor era ejercer discreción.

—Entiendo, si es eso lo que sugieres…—Asintió Maria sin protesta alguna— ¿Eso está bien para ti, Serena? —Preguntó a su hermana menor.

—Claro—Respondió Serena, o igualmente había entendido lo dicho entre líneas o confiaba en el juicio de Maria. De cualquier manera, era un alivio que no hubiera protestas.

—No somos buenas todavía en vestir a alguien con kosode…—Admitió Shirabe viéndose preocupada, uno de los encargos diarios como las doncellas de las princesas era, por supuesto, ayudarles a vestirse. Anteriormente Miku les ayudó a vestirse.

—No se preocupen, yo les enseñaré—Dijo Miku amablemente—Maria-san, ¿podría pararse allí, por favor? —Pidió a Maria a ir al medio de la habitación en donde todas pudieran verla. Maria inmediatamente obedeció y Miku tomó una prenda blanca de algún tipo. Después de perder su yukata, Miku pacientemente explicó cómo poner las tres capas del kosode. Shirabe y Kirika se aferraban a cada una de sus palabras, con sus rostros totalmente concentrados.

La primera era el interior blanco, lo siguiente era el propio kosode. Era también de un color blanco pero había patrones de flores de la glicina lavanda por todas las partes la tela. El obi entonces estaría atado alrededor de su cintura para mantener el kosode cerrado.

—Así…—Murmuró Miku con satisfacción mientras retrocedía, acabando de atar el obi negro de seda alrededor de la cintura de María—Y por último... —Miku se calló mientras ayudaba a María a ponerse el abrigo de color verde con patrones de lirios blancos. María resistió el impulso de inquietarse con las mangas largas del kosode, en lugar de eso, mantuvo las manos con rectitud delante de ella. Estaba un poco preocupada por lo que los demás pensaran de su apariencia.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó María con impaciencia, mirando las caras impasibles de las demás que la estaban escrutando.

—Linda... —Shirabe fue la primera en hablar, y ahora Maria reconoció que la menor tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

— ¡Vaya, María! ¡Realmente te va bien! —Exclamó Kirika con toda sinceridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Te ves maravillosa. —Serena le felicitó con una cálida sonrisa.

María se ruborizó un poco por los cumplidos. —Gracias. —Murmuró suavemente.

— ¿Les gustaría probar a ustedes dos ahora? —Preguntó Miku, girando hacia Kirika y Shirabe.

— ¡Claro! — Kirika gritó, alzando la mano.

—Estaré a tu cuidado —Dijo Serena con un movimiento de cabeza. Miku desapareció brevemente la habitación contigua para conseguir la ropa de Serena. María observó cómo Kirika y Shirabe intentaban imitar lo que Miku había hecho antes. Con un poco de codicia aquí y allá por cortesía de Miku, Serena ahora se colocó con el kosode correctamente. El abrigo era de color amarillo claro y estaba decorado con numerosas pequeñas flores blancas de cinco pétalos y mariposas rojas y azules. La túnica interior era una hermosa sombra de hojas rojas y delicadas bordadas con hilo de oro en toda la tela. Por último, el obi atado alrededor de su cintura era un color blanco nacarado.

— ¿Qué opinas, Neesan? —Preguntó Serena, extendiendo los brazos para mostrar mejor el kosode, con las largas mangas colgadas de sus brazos.

—Te ves bien. —Contestó Maria impresionada por lo bien que el kosode se le miraba a Serena. Había un cierto contraste entre los rasgos obviamente extranjeros de Serena con la ropa tradicional pero en vez de parecer extraño o desagradable, parecía muy agradable en ella. Hubo aclamaciones de acuerdo que vinieron de las demás a las palabras de María y Serena sonrió brillantemente ante los elogios.

Ahora que María y Serena estaban vestidas, Miku sugirió que se ataran el pelo. María se puso el pelo en una cola de caballo alta con la ayuda de Kirika. Miku entonces metió en su pelo elaborado ornamento de flores azul claro en su cabello. El cabello de Serena fue arrastrado hacia arriba en un bollo desordenado por un palo de madera decorativo con las flores de cerezo rosadas que colgaban de ella. María se tomó un momento para admirar su reflejo, complacida por el resultado. Kirika y Shirabe los adoraban, felices y orgullosos de su obra.

— ¿Deberíamos ir saliendo? Todos nos están esperando—Recordó Miku con una sonrisa.

— ¿Todos? —Maria no pudo evitar preguntar, ligeramente confundida a quienes se refería Miku.

—Hibiki y las demás centinelas las están esperando para tomar el desayuno—Explicó Miku con paciencia. Los párpados de Kirika y Shirabe se abrieron con sorpresa ante la frase e incluso Maria se sentía agradablemente sorprendida por eso.

— ¡Suena maravilloso! Me agrada que podremos comer todas juntas—Exclamó Serena juntando sus palmas en un solo gesto, habían asumido que desde que su trabajo como escoltas terminó no volverían a pasar tiempo con ellas seguras de que tenían otras cosas que hacer.

—Me alegro que se encuentren, pensé que sería algo presuntuoso de parte de nosotras unirnos. —Comentó Miku aliviada.

— ¡Pero claro que no! —Serena se vio medianamente escandalizada por eso— ¡La comida es mucho más divertida acompañadas por amigas! —Kirika, Shirabe, e incluso Maria, asintieron de acuerdo con ese sentimiento.

—Las demás estarán felices de escuchar eso—Miku se vio contenta.

Miku entonces las condujo de nuevo a la habitación en la que cenaron la anoche anterior. Tomó un rato levemente más largo de llegar allí ya que Maria y Serena estaban teniendo un rato difícil al caminar en kosode, parecía que su ropa estaba hecha para la elegancia en lugar de la maniobrabilidad. María se encontró un poco envidiosa de la ropa más informal que Kirika y las demás vestían. Cuando llegaron a su destino, María ya podía oír las voces familiares y bulliciosas de Hibiki y Kanade, junto con los gritos de Chris y las agresivas y exasperadas reprensiones de Tsubasa mientras trataba de calmarlas. Eso no era nada nuevo, ya que María había experimentado el desayuno con ellas durante poco más de un mes y siempre fue así. La familiaridad hizo que María sonriera un poco y compartiera una mirada divertida con Serena.

— ¡Miku! —Exclamó Hibiki con deleite tan pronto como Miku abrió la puerta lanzándose sobre ella y ante esto María pudo imaginar que Hibiki tenía una cola meneando, de lo tan emocionada y ansiosa que se encontraba de verla, demasiado parecida a un cachorro entusiasta.

— ¡Por fin! ¿Qué les llevaba tanto tiempo...? —Comenzó Chris con impaciencia desde su posición en la mesa, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando María y Serena entraron en la habitación después de Miku. Todas los demás en la habitación cayeron completamente en silencio y sus miradas se sintieron casi dolorosas cuando María resistió el impulso de inquietarse. Casi de inmediato, los ojos de María se dirigieron hacia Tsubasa.

Tsubasa la miraba fijamente con ojos ligeramente abiertos. María se sintió bastante incómoda por la mirada descarada y sintió como si estuviera desnuda frente a Tsubasa de nuevo. Un rubor se elevó hasta las mejillas de María y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Wow, María-san, Serena-san! ¡Las dos se ven hermosas! —Hibiki fue la primera en reaccionar, mirándolas con admiración.

—Muy bonito en verdad. ¡Estoy sin palabras! Serena, te ves solo... ¡Guau! —Comentó Kanade, parecía verdaderamente impresionada. Serena dio una amplia y complacida sonrisa al elogio—Estoy casi celosa de que no podamos vernos elegantes así como ustedes dos vestidas así. —Continuó Kanade mirando a Tsubasa que todavía estaba mirando fijamente a María. —Excepto tal vez Tsubasa, eso es. —Enmendó.

María alzó una ceja en intriga al comentario. Ahora sentía curiosidad por cómo se vería Tsubasa en un kosode como el suyo. El kosode formal y elegante sin duda se ajustaría a las características aristocráticas de Tsubasa. Sería la definición misma de una dama japonesa de alta clase, miró expectante a Tsubasa, que seguía tan silenciosa como una tumba. Tsubasa seguía mirándola y esta vez, María empezó a inquietarse.

—...Tsubasa, María se derretirá si continúas viéndola por más tiempo... —Comentó Kanade secamente, dando un codazo a la silenciosa mujer. Tsubasa inmediatamente se puso roja como tomate ante el comentario y fulminó mordazmente a Kanade. Pudo oír a Serena riéndose cerca.

—Me acabo de perder en mis pensamientos—De defendió Tsubasa. Kanade simplemente negó con la cabeza en respuesta, rodando los ojos un poco, era bastante obvio que Kanade no creía en la débil excusa de Tsubasa.

—Podrías haber comentado algo al menos. Ya sabes, algo como "María, pareces tan radiante este momento que no pude encontrar las palabras para describir tu belleza" o alguna otra cosa de ese estilo. —La voz de Kanade bajó unos tonos para imitar a Tsubasa y María no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada por La representación bastante exacta.

— ¡Kanade! —Tsubasa parecía mortificada por eso, las puntas de sus oídos ahora estaban de un rojo ardiente. Kanade se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente y empujó más arroz en su boca, continuando comiendo de su desayuno.

— ¿Qué, no recibimos halagos también? —Kirika hizo una mueca, quizás un poco molesta que fueran María y Serena las que recibieron toda la atención.

— ¡Ustedes dos también se ven bien! —Intervino Miku al rescate. — ¿Verdad, Chris? —Entonces miró a Chris.

—Sí, supongo. —Murmuró Chris, mirando a Kirika y Shirabe de la cabeza a los pies. —Las dos se ven muy lindas. —El cumplido parecía como si fuera arrastrado fuera de ella por caballos salvajes, pero encantó Kirika y Shirabe de todos modos.

—Chris-senpai nos elogió. —Dijo Shirabe con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con todo eso, María y las demás finalmente se establecieron para comer también. María tomó los palillos de marfil frente a ella, disfrutando de poder tomarlos más expertamente que la noche anterior, especialmente desde que Serena ya había curado la ligera quemadura que había sufrido.

—Te ves hermosa—Entonces Maria escuchó la suave voz de Tsubasa. Se giró a verla sólo para encontrarse con su mirada hacia abajo pero con su rostro inclinado hacia ella. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un ligero rosa que le otorgó una encantadora vista, a pesar de que no le miraba a los ojos, Maria sabía encontró el cumplido sincero, fue por esto que se sonrojó sintiéndose en extremo complacida de repente.

—Gracias—Los labios de Maria se tornaron en una sonrisa con voz también suave, Tsubasa le miró de manera tímida por un momento antes de sonreír. Estar en la compañía de las centinelas hizo que Maria se sintiera un poco más relajada, además de sentirse encantada de que ellas estuvieran allí. Se sorprendía al notar cuan cómoda se sentía en su presencia, ver a Serena, Kirika y Shirabe interactuando con ellas tan libremente le hizo a Maria sentirse agradecida de que ellas fueran sus escoltas y no nadie más, inclusive comenzó a tratarles como amigas. La conversación intrascendente casi hizo que María se olvidara de su ansiedad al encontrarse con Fudou y Yatsuhiro. Hibiki estaba contándoles a Kirika y a Shirabe sobre los mejores puestos de comida en la ciudad. Miku, Chris y Kanade le estaban diciendo a una curiosa Serena sobre la cocina japonesa y siendo fan de la buena comida, Maria los escuchó contenta mientras comía.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Maria alzó la mirada consternada por al pregunta, encontrándose reflejada en los ojos de Tsubasa— ¿La habitación fue de tu agrado? —Preguntó de nuevo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, de ésta manera Maria se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa había estado preocupada por ellas, ¿sería por la actitud que Maria había tomado la noche anterior cuando le dijo dónde se quedarían que estaba Tsubasa preguntando aquello? Siendo honestos, la redundancia no estaba en la habitación, sino que Tsubasa y las demás no se encontrarían cerca que hizo a Maria sentirse intranquila, pero Maria no admitiría eso ante ella por supuesto.

—Dormimos bien y la habitación era bonita y espaciosa. Han sido demasiado generosos, no pude pedir por una mejor habitación—Respondió Maria. Los hombros de Tsubasa se relajaron un poco ante la respuesta mientras que asentía satisfecha.

—Me agrada que tu habitación de tu agrado.

—De cualquier manera, las ropas que estamos usando, ayudaste, ¿no es verdad? —Dijo. Tsubasa se miró avergonzada antes de asentir—Gracias. Son hermosas— Eso fue lo educadamente correcto después de todo. Además, la ropa que les dieron era realmente hermosa.

—Me alegra que pienses eso, me preocupaba de que pensaran que éramos algo… presuntuosas… —Tsubasa habló como si escogiera cuidadosamente sus palabras. María asintió mientras acataba, era obvio que no querían obligar a María a usar el kosode y sólo dijeron lo suficiente para hacerles llegar a la conclusión de que sería más sabio usarlo. Fue para el beneficio de Fudou y para el beneficio de María y los demás. A pesar de que así era, María no quería estar en una posición en la que la mera visión de ella pudiera provocar burla, ya que parecía que Fudou odiaba demasiado a los extranjeros. Con el poderoso señor en gran parte desconocido, era mejor jugar a lo seguro y tenían suerte de que Tsubasa y los demás estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarles de alguna manera.

—Aunque me sorprende que nos vaya tan perfectamente... —Comentó María distraídamente, incluso los colores les favorecían.

— ¿De verdad? Yo fui quien los sugirió y mi tío estuvo de acuerdo, pero fue Ogawa-san quien se encargó de los detalles. —Tsubasa dijo pensativa y María parpadeó. Había oído en ocasiones de las otras que Ogawa era extremadamente hábil en su trabajo como retenedor, espía e incluso como un limpiador de la casa pero para incluso poder hacer tal cosa... No lo parecía, pero sus habilidades eran de hecho muy impresionantes.

—Un enemigo de cuidado... —murmuró María, con los ojos un poco abiertos.

—Perdóneme por interrumpir, pero ¿terminaron ya con el desayuno? —María casi saltó de lugar cuando oyó la voz suave y familiar de Ogawa que misteriosamente apareció detrás de ellas con su sonrisa tranquila en su rostro como de costumbre. Casi se sintió como si mencionarlo lo hiciera aparecer. —Ya casi la hora de reunirse con Yatsuhiro-sama. —Les recordó.

— ¿Cómo hace eso? —Preguntó Shirabe ligeramente alarmada. La aparición repentina de Ogawa causó que la atención de la mesa se dirigiera hacia el mismo, aunque la mayoría de las centinelas apenas se estremecieron mientras María y sus compañeras parecían aturdidas.

—Creo que casi hemos terminado. Sólo danos un par de minutos más. —Fue Kanade quien respondió mirándose completamente imperturbable.

—Entiendo. Las esperaré a todas ustedes afuera. —Asintió Ogawa antes de inclinarse y casualmente salir de la habitación. María suspiró mientras se recuperaba, dejando sus palillos. Estaba a punto de hacerlo de todos modos, además la ansiedad apareció una vez más sin permitirle disfrutar de su comida restante, afortunadamente ya se sentía llena, y eso era de vital importancia para María. Ponerse su máscara de confianza sería más fácil si estaba llena.

— ¿Todas irán con nosotras también? —Preguntó Serena, parpadeando sorprendida. María no esperaba que las centinelas también las acompañaran.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos—Dijo Kanade guiñando un ojo a Serena. —Es parte de nuestros deberes informar a nuestros superiores de una misión exitosa. —Agregó.

— ¿Qué, no te gusta que estemos allí? —Preguntó Chris sin rodeos, levantando una ceja.

—Oh no, en absoluto. —Serena negó con la cabeza. —De hecho, nos sentiríamos más a gusto con ustedes. —Tan honesta como siempre declaró lo que María pensaba también.

—Entiendo que se sientan nerviosas por conocerlos. —Hibiki asintió enfáticamente, cruzando los brazos. — ¡Pero no se preocupen! Ambos son estrictos, ¡pero todo va a estar bien! —Exclamó Hibiki de manera alentadora.

—Eso nos hizo ponernos más nerviosas, Hibiki-san…—murmuró Shirabe, parpadeando desapasionadamente en dirección a Hibiki.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que estarán bien, como dijo Hibiki —Dijo Kanade detrás de Hibiki. Luego se puso de pie, y todos los demás siguieron su acción. Incluso Miku se había levantado y estaba lealmente al lado de Hibiki.

Como había dicho, Ogawa los estaba esperando afuera. María se puso de pie después de Kanade y Tsubasa con Serena a su lado. Ogawa las condujo a través de un corto paseo por los pasillos antes de que llegaran delante de otro par de puertas corredizas. Golpeó el marco de madera y se oyó el llamado de un "adelante" con una voz desconocida. La puerta se abrió y María respiró hondo, poniéndose su máscara de calma y confianza antes de seguir a Tsubasa quien entró primero.

La habitación en la que se encontraban parecía ser una oficina de algún tipo, dado a que María inmediatamente se percató de los gabinetes de madera con sus estantes llenos de lo que parecían ser rollos. No estaba tan ostentosamente decorada como la habitación de María, sólo tenía una sola pintura mural de un largo dragón azul que volaba en el cielo de la extrema derecha de la habitación, las paredes eran de color beige. En medio de la habitación había un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y unos ojos ocre muy afilados. Estaba sentado rígidamente en el suelo y frente a una mesa baja con un pergamino abierto en la parte superior que parecía estar mirando. No parecía tener mucho parecido con Tsubasa excepto quizás las franjas de su cabello, este hombre sólo podía ser su padre, Kazanari Yatsuhiro.

Yatsuhiro alzó la mirada hacia ellos cuando entraron, sus penetrantes ojos se concentraron inmediatamente en María como si pudiera ver a través de su alma. Kanade y Tsubasa habían dado un paso al costado, haciendo que María y Serena estuvieran a la vista. María se resistió a la necesidad de estremecerse, su mirada impasible la desconcertó un momento antes de que ella se tranquilizó y mantuvo la calma. Maria se alegró de que su máscara estuviera inamovible, y hubo un cosquilleo de alivio cuando sus ojos dejaron los de ella para recorrer a las demás. Estaba bastante segura de que hubo un poco de nervios por parte de Shirabe y Kirika que estaban tratando de esconderse detrás de María y Serena.

—He traído a la princesa María, a la princesa Serena y a sus acompañantes. —Anunció Ogawa, avanzando e inclinándose profundamente hacia Yatsuhiro.

—Buen trabajo, Shinji. —Reconoció Yatsuhiro saludando con la cabeza hacia el hombre. Luego se levantó lentamente y cruzó los brazos, ciertamente era un hombre de aspecto severo, bastante diferente de Genjuuro. Obviamente no era tan musculoso y era unos pocos centímetros más bajo, y claramente no era igual de amable. Desde el estado de la oficina en la que estaban, María adivinó que su trabajo habitual trataba de papeleo burocrático o algo similar.

—Así que tú eres la princesa María —Dijo Yatsuhiro, con sus penetrantes ojos de regreso a María, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo extrañamente familiar en él.

—Así es, señor Yatsuhiro —Admitió María, inclinándose igualmente. Serena, Kirika y Shirabe inmediatamente siguieron su ejemplo y se inclinaron también. —Estoy agradecida de que nos haya aceptado aquí. —Las palabras de formalidad pasaron por sus labios con bastante facilidad, incluso mientras el nerviosismo le hacía cosquillas en la boca del vientre. Yatsuhiro simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Por un segundo, María pensó que vio aprobación en su rostro antes de que volviera a lo que parecía ser su expresión severa por defecto.

—Todos ustedes han hecho bien por escoltarlos. Me han informado de lo que ha ocurrido Shinji y Gen. —Yatsuhiro asintió hacia Kanade y las otras centinelas. Sin embargo, evitó deliberadamente mirar a Tsubasa. María sólo pudo ver el perfil de la cara de Tsubasa desde donde estaba, pero vio que se mordía el labio.

—Nos alegramos de cumplir con nuestro deber—Dijo Kanade claramente. No había rastro de su tono amistoso habitual, pero tampoco estaba mirando a Yatsuhiro. —En su mayor parte, todo fue sin problemas.

Yatsuhiro asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a María. — ¿Has tenido algún problema? —Preguntó bruscamente. Ahora eso tomó a Maria desprevenida por lo que sólo parpadeó.

—Nada hasta ahora, mi señor—Hubo una breve pausa antes de que María pudiera responder. Esa no era una pregunta que ella esperara y dejó escapar la verdad.

—Ya veo. Entonces no tenemos nada más que discutir. —María se sorprendió de nuevo por el repentino rechazo. Ni siquiera esperó a que ella respondiera mientras se sentaba y miraba hacia abajo el rollo extendido sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Eso es todo? —María pudo oír claramente a Kirika murmurar entre dientes, decir verdad, compartía el sentimiento ya que esperaba algo más.

—Padre. —Todos los ojos estaban ahora en Tsubasa cuando ella rigurosamente llamó al hombre. Yatsuhiro miró a Tsubasa por un momento antes de mirar hacia atrás, aparentemente ignorándola, eso hizo que María frunciera el ceño.

—Padre, te pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en volver —Dijo Tsubasa, vacilante. Ella sonó insegura con sus ojos evitando contacto visual, parecía como si le costaba mucho trabajo dirigirse a su padre.

—Incluso sin ti aquí, el clan Kazanari es inquebrantable. —Señaló Yatsuhiro fríamente. —Todavía tienes tus deberes en otro lugar. Sal cuando hayas terminado. —Al instante, Tsubasa pareció devastada por sus frías palabras. María nunca había visto esa mirada en la cara de Tsubasa antes y se sorprendió de lo despreciativo que era con Tsubasa, su propia hija. Incluso María nunca había sido tratada tan fríamente por su estricto padre, ni siquiera por Nastassja, las demás tampoco se vieron complacidas por el frío despedido, ya que hubo varias respiraciones contenidas detrás de ella, incluso pudo oír el silbido de Kanade a un lado de ella, sin embargo, viendo la mirada herida de Tsubasa fue que un sentimiento sobreprotector despertó en Maria.

— ¡Espere! Es el papá de Tsubasa, ¿no? ¿Por qué la está tratando tan fríamente? —Preguntó María con enojo, sorprendiendo a todos los presente, Tsubasa en particular, la miró con una mirada de shock en su rostro. Sin embargo, Yatsuhiro apenas se estremeció ante su expresión de enojo. Él solo la miró impasible, cosa que enfureció a María mientras lo miraba. ¡No era así como alguien debería tratar a su hija! — ¿No tiene nada mejor que decirle?

— ¡María, está bien! —Tsubasa se recuperó de su estado de sorpresa y colocó una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

—Pero- —María giró hacia Tsubasa, más que lista para lanzar unas palabras por el tratamiento de Yatsuhiro a su hija cuando ella se encontró con los ojos índigo de Tsubasa mirándola suplicante.

—Está bien. —Tsubasa repitió con más firmeza esta vez, su agarre en el hombro de María se tensó. Eso finalmente atrajo la atención de María y ella reluctantemente relajó su postura agresiva.

Yatsuhiro apenas parpadeó ante el estallido de Maria, -en mayor parte rudo agresivo- no parecía enojado o culpable o cualquier otra cosa realmente y María no sabía si iba a enfadarse con su aparente desinterés o disculparse por perder su temperamento tan repentinamente.

— ¡Bueno, hora de irnos! ¡El tiempo sigue corriendo! —La voz exageradamente alegre de Kanade vino repentinamente de detrás de ella. Maria sintió que otra mano empujaba su espalda, maniobrándola para dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia fuera junto con Tsubasa. Yatsuhiro de nuevo no hizo ningún comentario ya que todos hicieron una salida apresurada después de ellas tres.

María seguía sintiéndose indignada incluso cuando Kanade la empujaba. ¡¿Cómo podría alguien tratar a su propia familia así?! Todavía recordaba la mirada llena de dolor en el rostro de Tsubasa cuando fue tan fríamente despedida, no era de extrañar que apenas hablara de su padre.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? ¡Puede ser un señor, pero no debe ignorar a su propia familia así! —María se enfureció tan pronto como estaba segura de que estaban más lejos y fuera del alcance del oído del hombre.

—Me disculpo. Es como siempre ha sido entre nosotros. —Tsubasa dijo suavemente bajando su mirada. La mayor parte de la ira de María se desinfló ante la mirada casi desamparada de Tsubasa que se pintó y se mordió la lengua, recurriendo a fruncir el ceño en su lugar.

—Whoa, esta es la primera vez que veo a Maria-san tan enojada... —Comentó Hibiki aparentemente admirada.

Ella se lo entregó totalmente al otro anciano. Chris asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo bastante impresionada también. —Tienes agallas—María levantó una ceja mientras Chris sonaba como si estuviera alabándola.

—Me parece una buena primera impresión —Dijo Serena burlonamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. La culpa y el pánico apuñalaron inmediatamente a María en el estómago y dándose cuenta de cómo gritó a uno de los hombres más influyentes de toda la tierra, alguien que podía tener suficiente influencia para echarlos a la calle. Maria palideció y se sintió enferma de repente y se mordió el labio.

Ante la expresión de preocupación en su rostro, la sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció y tomó la mano de María entre las suyas. —Sólo estaba bromeando, Maria-neesan. No te estoy culpando por nada. —Dijo ella preocupada.

—No te preocupes demasiado. —Kanade también pareció notar la mirada en el rostro de María y golpeó su hombro una vez. —Al tío... Bueno, en realidad no le importa mucho lo que dice la gente. Yo también lo hice antes. —Kanade admitió con una sonrisa tímida. Como la mejor amiga de Tsubasa, María asumió que se enfadó con Yatsuhiro por la misma razón que ella lo hizo. —Pensé que iba a ser azotada por insubordinación o algo así.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Kirika con preocupación. Shirabe parecía tan preocupada, probablemente pensando en las posibles consecuencias de las acciones de María y María sintió vergüenza ante su falta de control y juicio.

—Nada en realidad. Todavía estoy aquí, ¿ven? Ni siquiera estoy seguro si escucha a la gente gritándole. Es un poco obstinado a su manera. —Kanade se encogió de hombros con un suspiro. —Es frío para casi todo el mundo, especialmente nosotros. Sólo nos habla cuando se trata de trabajar y nada más.

—Pero sabes, él es un poco agradable también, ya que él nos permite hacer lo que queremos en su mayoría y realmente no se enoja con nosotras... —Hibiki trató de enumerar los buenos puntos de Yatsuhiro. Obviamente, ella era el tipo de persona que veía lo bueno en todo el mundo.

— ¿No es lo mismo que decir que él simplemente las ignora a todas ustedes...? —Señaló Shirabe.

—Uh, quiero decir que al menos no ha amenazado con echarnos de aquí—Hibiki lo intentó de nuevo y María se tensó, dándose cuenta de que Hibiki sólo podía referirse a otra que persona pudiera hacer eso también.

—E-esto es cada vez más aterrador... —Kirika admitió con un pequeño gemido, aferrándose al brazo de Shirabe.

— Hibiki! ¡No digas eso de nuestro señor! — Reprendió Miku.

—Idiota, no tenías que decírselo. —Regañó Chris casi al mismo tiempo que Miku, golpeando a Hibiki encima de su cabeza.

—Lo siento... —Murmuró Hibiki, masajeando el lugar donde Chris la golpeó.

—Padre es... No hay necesidad de preocuparse por él. —Dijo Tsubasa seriamente. —Él es... distante, pero es nuestro aliado. De eso, no hay duda. —A pesar de lo fría que Yatsuhiro la trató, Tsubasa todavía lo defendió, testamento de lo mucho que le importaba.

—Tsubasa... —Soltó María suavemente, observándola cuidadosamente. Ella realmente quería darse la espalda y regañar a Yatsuhiro un poco más por ser tan fría con una hija que obviamente se preocupaba por él, pero la mirada casi derrotada en el rostro de Tsubasa hizo que se detuviera. Tsubasa le sonrió con rabia, como si le dijera que todo estaba bien.

—Sí. Hay otras personas con las que tienes que ser más cuidadosa... —Dijo Kanade enigmáticamente, María no necesitó ser un genio para saber a quién se refería. Ante la clara nota de advertencia, María resolvió no dejar que sus emociones huyeran de ella otra vez. Serena le miró y pareció estar satisfecha con lo que vio mientras apretaba su mano una última vez en ánimo antes de alejarse.

—Ah, allí están —Ogawa les llamó, apareciendo de repente. María no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba con ellos cuando se fueron, pero al menos ahora no estaba tan sorprendida. Ogawa parecía tener un don para aparecer cuando él realmente lo necesitara. — ¿Podemos continuar?

Afortunadamente, fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no mencionar lo que pasó antes con Yatsuhiro. Y así, María asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta. Fueron conducidas hacia arriba, aparentemente en el mismo corazón del castillo. A pesar de los esfuerzos de María por memorizarlo, era más difícil seguir el rastro de su camino atravesado. Principalmente aunque ella prestó la atención adicional a donde iban sólo para distraerse.

Fueron llevadas a una gran cámara, más extravagantemente decorada que cualquier otra habitación que María hubiera visto jamás, las paredes y hasta el techo exhibían un exquisito arte de una gran variedad de animales y paisajes, incluso parecía que el oro se utilizó en la fabricación del arte. Había un asiento elevado que le recordaba a María un trono real. Sentado regiamente encima de él estaba un anciano, su rostro severo gastado por la edad, pero el aura que emitió no era de ningún anciano regular e indefenso. Incluso desde donde estaba, María podía decir que no era el tipo de persona con la que querrías meterte. Se sentó derecho, orgulloso y prepotente. Las miró fríamente con los mismos ojos ocres de Yatsuhiro, pero María lo encontró mucho más intimidantes. Su pelo era gris con un toque de azul, y probablemente tenía el pelo azul cuando era más joven. No había duda de que se trataba de Kazanari Fudou, el jefe del clan Kazanari y el señor de las tierras de allí. María apenas podía soportar la fuerza de su mirada, la estaba juzgando tan pronto como entró, estaba segura de ello. Tomó la mayor parte de la fuerza de voluntad de María para mantener sus rasgos tranquilos.

—Sigue mi ejemplo. —Los labios de Tsubasa apenas se movieron, pero María oyó las palabras susurradas.

A diferencia de Yatsuhiro, no fue Ogawa quien caminó primero. En su lugar, fue Tsubasa. Todas la siguieron con sus posiciones casi igual que antes, María casi no notaba que Fudou no estaba solo. Sentados en los cojines al lado del trono elevado había cuatro hombres, todos de mediana edad o mayores. Llevaban ropa fina y también las miraban, sus expresiones iban desde la curiosidad hasta la indiferencia absoluta.

—Miembros del Consejo. —Tsubasa saludó primero a los otros hombres respetuosamente. —Abuelo. —Luego se inclinó humildemente. Kanade, que estaba detrás de ella, se arrodilló sobre una rodilla e inclinó la cabeza con respeto. Hibiki, Chris, Ogawa y Miku siguieron a Kanade, con Chris y Miku tirando discretamente de la ropa de Kirika y Shirabe quienes automáticamente se bajaron, recibiendo el mensaje. Recordando las palabras de Tsubasa, María se inclinó humildemente y Serena inmediatamente la imitó.

—Cómo has ordenado, hemos traído a la princesa María Cadenzavna Eva ya la princesa Serena Cadenzavna Eva de Serbia. —Tsubasa continuó con la cabeza baja.

—Te has portado bien, Tsubasa —Admitió Fudou. Sin embargo, aunque se suponía que era alabanza, no había calidez ni afecto como cuando Genjuuro las alababa. Se sentía frío e impersonal, el reconocimiento sólo porque estaba bien de decirlo. A pesar de que los ojos de María estaban mirando a sus pies, ella podía asegurar que Fudou la estaba examinando. —Princesa María... ¿O debo decir que la ex-princesa? —Dijo. Los hombros de Maria se tensaron, a pesar de que él lo dijo de manera bastante suave, sintió como si estuviera burlándose de ella.

—Sí, eso es correcto. —María entonó, enderezándose ahora que Fudou la había reconocido. Ella se rehusó a demostrar que estaba alterada por el recordatorio de su exilio.

— ¿Dónde está Nastassja? —Preguntó bruscamente Fudou, María se sorprendió de que le preguntara por su madre adoptiva, sintió una punzada de soledad y culpa ante la mención de Nastassja, incluso ahora, María extrañaba a Nastassja terriblemente, y el hecho de que lo más probable era que nunca volviera a ver a la mujer mayor siempre permanecía en su mente a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no pensar en ello.

—Ella se quedó en Serbia. Ella... ya no podía hacer el viaje. —Respondió Maria escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Ya veo. —Fudou apenas se perturbó de la noticia. —Ella fue la que pidió asilo en su nombre. Lo concedí porque le debo una gran deuda. —María no esperaba que revelara la razón por la que fueron llevadas allí tan fácilmente, sólo podía empezar a preguntarse cuál era esa gran deuda. Fudou, sin embargo, parecía que no iba a divulgar detalles y María tenía miedo de preguntar.

—Puede que te hayan permitido a ti ya tus compañeros quedarse aquí, sin embargo... —Fudou empezó ominosamente y ahí estaba, aquello de lo que María está ansiosa, la captura, como se diría. —Todos los que están bajo mi protección tienen sus usos. Dime, princesa exiliada, ¿qué me serviría de ti? —Había una mirada fría y sagaz en sus ojos, y María se dio cuenta de por qué Tsubasa y los demás no querían a su señor. Obviamente era un hombre que miraba a los demás como si fueran herramientas para ser utilizados, todo para su beneficio. Sólo le importaba lo útil que era para él, y María no quería saber qué hacía con las personas que habían sobrevivido a su utilidad. María se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo responder. Podía sentir a Serena y las miradas preocupadas de los demás, a pesar de que la mayoría aún estaba de rodillas.

—Si me permite hablar, Fudou-sama. —Uno de los viejos habló en una voz muerta. El hombre que hablaba había recortado el pelo gris que se había vuelto hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos marrones oscuros.

—Kiryuu. —Fudou asintió, mirando a la persona que hablaba. —Habla.

—La Princesa María y la Princesa Serena, ¿no cree que son el epítome de la belleza? Ser el patrón de tal belleza sin duda inspiraría la envidia y la admiración de todo el mundo. —El hombre llamado Kiryuu dijo con altivez, mirando tan obviamente a María y Serena. María tuvo que detenerse de mirar al hombre, y avanzó, tratando sutilmente de bloquear a Serena de su mirada. Incluso los demás se arrastraron inquietos, con Kanade soltando un suave siseo de advertencia. María no podía ver la expresión de Tsubasa, pero sus hombros estaban tensos y sus manos estaban apretadas a los costados.

—Ah, incluso los adornos tienen algún uso que admirar. —Fudou de hecho estuvo de acuerdo con él, mirando críticamente a María ya Serena. —Es una suerte que no lleves ropa desagradable. —Agregó después, muy probablemente refiriéndose a su ropa occidental, insultando su patrimonio y tratándolas más que como trofeos para ser exhibidos... a María le estaba empezando a disgustar a Fudou cada vez más. Le recordó desagradablemente cómo la vieron de nuevo en la corte. Muchos de sus supuestos pretendientes que luchaban por su atención sólo la veían como su billete para conseguir el trono, ellos halagaban su belleza sin cesar, todos ellos vanidosos y egoístas, pensando que eso era suficiente para llamar su atención. Le molestaba que estuviera siendo tratada de esta manera de nuevo.

—Fudou-sama, también he oído algo interesante. —Dijo un hombre de pelo blanco que parecía estar cercano a la edad de Fudou, sus ojos verdes descoloridos sólo miraban a María con curiosidad e intriga.

—Vamos, Shibata.

—He oído que las princesas de Serbia son cantautoras sin igual. —Dijo el hombre llamado Shibata. Y esta vez hubo un renovado interés incluso en las centinelas. María alzó una ceja, preguntándose cómo sabría Shibata eso cuando esa era su reputación menos conocida, eran más conocidas como princesas odiosas.

—Interesante —Dijo Fudou, aunque en realidad no parecía tan interesado. —Canten algo para nosotros. —Exigió. El primer pensamiento de María fue declinar, molesta como estaba, pero eso difícilmente sería prudente.

—Por supuesto. Lo haríamos con mucho gusto. —En cambio, fue Serena quien respondió con su sonrisa patente sin romperse. Serena echó un vistazo significativo a María antes de estrechar sus manos frente a su pecho.

Tan pronto como las primeras palabras salieron de los labios de Serena, María inmediatamente supo lo que estaba cantando y se unió a ella sin problemas. La canción no era de ninguna manera impresionante, pero era la canción que era cercana y querida a ambos de sus corazones. A pesar de estar delante de hombres tan desagradables, cantar la canción de cuna hizo María sonreír un poco y la cantó con todo su corazón. Sus voces se armonizaron fácilmente, la canción familiar y hermosa la calmó. Cuando terminó y sus voces se apagaron hasta la nada, hubo un silencio absoluto de su audiencia. Inevitablemente, echó un vistazo a Tsubasa, que la miró con tembloroso asombro por segunda vez en el día. Era una mirada que ella admitió que le gustaba demasiado y que hizo sus labios contraerse en una sonrisa.

—Increíble... —Kanade fue la primera en romper el silencio con su rostro reflejando la misma cara de Tsubasa mientras levantaba la vista.

— ¡Guau! ¡Eso fue tan bueno como Kanade-san y Tsubasa-san! —Hibiki dijo en voz alta, incluso aplaudiendo un poco mientras se ponía de pie, olvidándose de su posición.

— ¡H-Hibiki! —Miku siseó hacia ella, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Los hombres de la habitación no parecieron notar la brecha en la conducta, ya que parecían estar mirando sólo a María ya Serena.

—Qué exquisito. Un tesoro se ha caído sobre su regazo, Fudou-sama. —El hombre de cabello gris claro y rebelde, casi blanco, rió, sonando casi divertido. Sus ojos de violeta claro se clavaron con intriga en Maria.

—Tienes razón, Taketsugu. —Fudou estuvo de acuerdo, la mirada en su rostro ni siquiera podía ser llamada una sonrisa cuando estaba tan desprovista de cualquier calidez real. —Puede que haya algo de utilidad en ustedes después de todo.

—Me alegro de oír eso, señor. —Las palabras parecían ácido en su lengua, pero tenían que decirlas, al menos no estaba pensando en echarlas a la calle. Ella nunca desearía que Serena, Kirika o Shirabe fueran sometidas a tal tratamiento si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

—Tsubasa, enséñales todo lo que sabes. Ellos serán el entretenimiento y la exhibición en nuestra próxima fiesta. —Declaró Fudou, mirando a Tsubasa imperiosamente, era un mandamiento que tenía un gran peso, exigiendo obediencia absoluta. María alzó la mirada en estado de shock. ¿Qué significaba que Fudou ordenara a Tsubasa que les enseñaba todo lo que sabía? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su canto? ¿o era otra cosa?

—Pero abuelo... —Tsubasa trató de protestar, pero fue cortada de inmediato cuando él la miró fríamente.

— ¿No me oíste, Tsubasa? —Preguntó Fudou con voz falsa. Estremeciendo a María sin poder culpar a Tsubasa cuando sus hombros cayeron en la derrota.

—...Entiendo, abuelo. —Dijo Tsubasa en voz baja, inclinándose en respeto.

—Lo estaríamos esperando —Replicó el último hombre del consejo. Parecía ser el más joven que miraba fuera del grupo. Tenía el pelo de sal y pimienta sin arrugas en la cara, sus ligeros ojos color avellana devoraron avidamente la vista de María y Serena y ella se sintió tan incómoda como estaba con ese hombre llamado Kiryuu.

—De hecho Yoshimune, un maravilloso par de diosas exóticas. —Kiryuu sonrió, el elogio realmente no sonaba como uno.

Tsubasa miró a María con disculpa, pero sabía que no podía culparla, como princesa exiliada que era, era ahora una diosa altísima, un ídolo por recorrer. Ella sabía que las cosas podían ser peores, pero no era más que un ave glorificada atrapada en una jaula, hermosa para mirar y maravillosa para oír, pero nunca libre para extender sus alas. María deseaba fervientemente que Serena no compartiera este destino con ella, pero desgraciadamente. Ella sabía que no podía evitarse pero... ¿es esto realmente todo lo que quería?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Me disculpo si me tomó una eternidad actualizar. Este ha sido un capítulo difícil de escribir y honestamente, tardó mucho más tiempo de lo que pretendía. Para los próximos capítulos será de esperar que sea un poco más rápido actualizar, tal vez deba contratar a alguien para que me ayude a actualizar más rápido...  
Además, sé que adivinan lo que María y Serena estaban cantando.**

 **Aquí hay algunas notas sobre los nuevos personajes introducidos en este capítulo. No son exactamente personajes originales ya que vienen del anime:  
Masada Akiko - Mencionado por Miku como el jefe de los criados en el castillo. En el anime, ella es la maestra de Hibiki y Miku que siempre está regañando a Hibiki. Ella aparentemente no tenía nombre en el anime así que le di un nombre.  
Taketsugu Hiroki - Uno de los miembros del consejo de Fudou. En el anime, fue el ministro de Defensa que Ryoko/Finé asesinó en la temporada 1.  
Yoshimune Ishida - Uno de los miembros del consejo de Fudou. En el anime, fue el sucesor de Hiroki después de su muerte.  
Shibata Masahito - Uno de los miembros del consejo de Fudou. En el anime, fue el viceministro de Defensa que apareció en G y GX. Era el tipo que siempre comía fideos mientras hablaba con Genjuuro.  
Kiryuu Yoshimatsu - Uno de los miembros del consejo de Fudou. En el anime, es el chico sombrío de la ONU que chantajeó a María para convertirse en su ídolo como chivo expiatorio en GX. También sin nombre.**

 **Finalmente, ¡gracias a sacredwhitefire para ser mi beta en este capítulo!**

Nota del traductor:

Por el amor a Jesucristo, vino de nuevo Xesphanite con sus capítulos dobles... Me duele la cabeza y eso que ya tenía poco más de la mitad traducido después de subir el capítulo 11 y aun me quedan cuatro... espero no morir...

Muchas gracias a yukiothedevil y TheNeferet por comentar, saben que los quiero muchachos ;)

Nos leeremos después :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. OVERTURE es un fanfic originalmente escrito por XESPHANITE y lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana.**

* * *

 **Overture**

 **Capítulo 13**

Chris bostezó un poco, estirando los brazos y moviendo los hombros mientras se sentaba encima de su caballo. Junto a ella estaba Hibiki, también en su caballo charlando todo el tiempo sobre el delicioso desayuno que consumió. Esa mañana era su turno patrullar en la ciudad. Ogawa les había informado de que había habido algunos incidentes desagradables en el mercado últimamente, al parecer fue causada por la repentina afluencia de personas que llegaron de todas partes de la tierra una vez que el señor Yatsuhiro hizo un poco más fácil para las personas a viajar y hacer negocios allí. No era nada serio pero había habido quejas de hostigamiento y como tal, era parte de su deber como Centinelas mantener la paz.

— Hey, Chris-chan, no me estás escuchando. —Chris se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando Hibiki la empujó con una mueca en sus labios ante su aparente desinterés.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? —Chris levantó una ceja hacia ella un poco molesta.

—Estaba preguntándote si quieres ir a ver el entrenamiento de Maria-san y Serena-san más tarde. — Hibiki –aparentemente- repitió la pregunta que Chris se había perdido antes.

—Oh, ¿su entrenamiento, eh? —Repitió Chris distraídamente. Como su Señor Fudou lo exigió ayer, Tsubasa debía enseñar todo lo que sabía sobre entretenimiento, etiqueta y probablemente algo más aburrido para ambas Princesas, ya que iban a ser presentadas en una fiesta. Por supuesto, Fudou no iba a dejarse avergonzar ni nada, así que si de alguna manera María y Serena infringieran las rígidas normas de etiqueta en la corte la pasarían mal. Tsubasa la persona más indicada para enseñarles gracias a como había sido introducida en las "nobles" prácticas desde que era una niña, era la heredera de Fudou después de todo. Chris casi se alegraba de que no fuera una Kazanari legítimamente reconocida. Probablemente se volvería loca si tuviera que aprender cosas así.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Hibiki con impaciencia mientras ya que Chris no le respondió de inmediato.

—Seremos una molestia si las observamos. Además, no creo que vaya a ser interesante ver las lecciones de etiqueta o lo que sea. —Bufó Chris.

— ¡Pero Tsubasa-san primero les enseñará canciones primero! ¡Kanade-san está ayudándola también! —Exclamó Hibiki volviéndose hacia Chris con estrellas dibujadas en su rostro. — ¡Usaré cualquier excusa para escucharlas cantar! ¡Siempre he amado sus canciones!

—Uh-huh...—Dejo escapar Chris lentamente levantando una ceja. A Hibiki siempre le encantaba oír a Tsubasa y Kanade cantar, eran muy conocidas en todo el país, ya que Fudou adoraba mostrar sus proezas musicales cuando había festivales o fiestas. No es que Chris pudiera culparlos ya que Tsubasa y Kanade eran cantantes fantásticas. Chris nunca se lo diría en su cara, pero le gustaba escucharlas cantar casi tanto como Hibiki.

— ¡Además, quiero oír a María-san y Serena-san cantar también! ¡Sólo cantaron un poco pero fue realmente increíble! ¡Oírlas cantando las cuatro juntas sería simplemente guau! —Continuó Hibiki con entusiasmo, después de haber sido completamente impresionada por la actuación de las princesas el día anterior. Chris tenía que admitir que esta vez Hibiki tenía razón, solo cantaron una vez pero había algo muy convincente en sus voces y que sonaba muy bien a su manera.

—Bueno, pues, adelante, ve a verlas. Tengo algo que hacer más tarde. —Chris se encogió de hombros.

—Ow... Me pregunto si Miku estará libre más tarde...— Hibiki hizo una mueca ante el rechazo antes de pensar en su amada esposa.*

—Preocúpate por eso más tarde, idiota. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. —Chris volvió a rodar los ojos una vez más cuando llegaron al mercado. Estaba más animado y ruidoso de lo que Chris recordaba que era antes de partir hacia Serbia, eso había sido hace casi dos meses y, sin embargo, había un cambio bastante notable.

—Sí...— Hibiki no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo, ya que era hora de que trabajaran. Caminaron a través de la gran calle del mercado, manteniendo una mirada aguda para detectar cualquier fechoría.

—¡Oh, Hibiki-chan! ¡Estás de vuelta! ¡Es bueno verte otra vez! —Les llamó una mujer de mediana edad que pasaba junto a ella con una cesta llena de vegetales haciéndoles parar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Obaa-san! —Hibiki tiró de las riendas de Himawari y sonrió alegremente a la mujer mayor— ¡Ha sido bastante tiempo!

— ¡Ah, vienes con Chris-chan! ¿Las dos han estado bien? —La mujer era conocida por Chris mientras Hana le sonreía amablemente. Ella era propietaria de un pequeño restaurante que los Centinelas y otras amigas de Hibiki en el castillo frecuentaban. Un pequeño rubor se pintó en las mejillas de Chris mientras asentía en reconocimiento parándose justo al lado de Hibiki. La mujer mayor la había ayudado antes y Chris estaba muy agradecida por ello.

—Miku-chan probablemente está más animada de nuevo ahora que estás de vuelta. Había estado un poco apagada estas últimas semanas cada vez que la visitaba. —Dijo Hana y Hibiki asintió alegremente — ¿Están patrullando hoy?

—Sí. Parecía haber algunas personas haciendo problemas en el mercado últimamente. ¿Está familiarizada con los nombres Sakagi Minato y Sakagi Arata? —Chris quien respondió, curiosa de si podían obtener más información. La sonrisa de Hana se desvaneció, sustituida por un pequeño fruncimiento de ceño.

—Sí, los conozco. —Hana asintió solemnemente. —Por lo que sé, eran hermanos que llegaron con un grupo de mercaderes la otra semana. No están haciendo ningún daño serio pero han estado comprando mercancías en un precio mucho más bajo acosando a los vendedores. Por lo general, se dirigen a las niñas más jóvenes que están tratando de ganarse la vida. Los guardias no han sido de mucha ayuda, ya que están más preocupados por las "amenazas reales". —Luego sacudió la cabeza.

Tanto Chris como Hibiki fruncieron el ceño al ver que el informe no mencionaba que estaban dirigidos a las niñas más jóvenes. Chris también puso los ojos en blanco ante la típica actitud de los pocos guardias alrededor, como eran tan pocos, no estaban dispuestos a investigar o entretener quejas a menos que fuera una situación muy grave. Su prioridad es la seguridad de las personas frente a las amenazas externas.

—Tenemos que ir a Obaa-san, tenemos que detenerlos—Dijo Hibiki en seria.

—Ambas tengan cuidado—Hana asintió con la cabeza. —Aunque estoy segura de que no sería un gran problema para ustedes dos. —Añadió con una sonrisa alentadora. —Ven a visitarme de nuevo la próxima vez.

Hibiki se despidió mientras seguían su patrulla. Varios vendedores más amistosos llamaron a Hibiki mientras continuaban, con su respectiva respuesta, Hibiki siempre se las arreglaba para llevarse bien con mucha gente.

Nada parecía estar mal mientras continuaban por el gran mercado, y Chris empezaba a impacientarse, tal vez los bastardos que estaban buscando no estaban aquí hoy, o al menos, no estaban causando ningún problema. Probablemente tendrían que pasar mañana a buscarlos de nuevo. Dicho pensamiento hizo que Chris frunciera el ceño un poco.

— ¡Ah! ¡Por favor! ¡No podemos bajar el precio! —Fue sólo una súplica a medias a la que Chris inmediatamente se concentró en donde la oyó, abruptamente tirando de las riendas de Ash. Los ojos de Chris se estrecharon al ver a un hombre calvo sosteniendo el brazo de una chica familiar con un agarre no tan suave. Otro hombre con el pelo corto y recortado se burlaba de él, mirando a otras dos chicas que Chris reconocía como campesinas que trabajaban en los campos que tenían alrededor de su edad. Incluso desde donde estaba, Chris podía decir que las chicas estaban temerosas.

— ¿Chris-chan? — Hibiki la llamó preguntándose por qué se detuvo.

—Creo que encontramos a los chicos que estamos buscando. —Dijo Chris, señalando el alboroto que empezaba. Inmediatamente, Hibiki se puso alerta y asintió desmontándose ambas de sus caballos para acercarse al grupo.

—Solo estamos pidiendo que baje el precio un poco más...— Dijo el hombre con la cabeza calva sonriendo a las chicas. La chica con su pelo largo y negro amarrado a la que Chris reconoció ser Otome, gimoteó un poco mientras el agarre en su brazo se apretaba.

— ¡No podremos comprar medicina para la madre de Komichi si la bajamos más!—Dijo la muchacha con el pelo castaño corto, pareciendo que estaba usando toda su valentía para hablar. Su nombre era Yuki, si Chris la recordaba perfectamente.

— ¡Por favor, señores, no hagan daño a Otome-chan! —Exclamó la última chica con largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Por último, se trataba de Komichi. Chris les había hablado unas cuantas veces antes durante sus patrullas, todas eran un grupo animado y era amable con las centinelas. Curiosamente, parecían gustar mucho de Chris.

Chris frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Hibiki, sintiendo que habían escuchado lo suficiente, Hibiki ya estaba agrietando los nudillos portando una mirada decidida en su rostro cuando Chris asintió con la cabeza. Ninguna de las dos necesitaba decir nada, ya que instintivamente sabían qué hacer. Hibiki corrió hacia el tipo que sostenía a Otome, haciéndolo fácilmente soltarla con un solo giro de su brazo, el hombre gritó de dolor mientras Otome inmediatamente se ponía de pie y se dirigía a sus amigas. El otro hombre no pudo hacer nada porque de repente, una ballesta cargada le miraba fijamente y se congeló.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Chris con frialdad, mirando fijamente al hombre de pelo corto que parecía sorprendido y a punto de orinarse en los pantalones. Chris no estaba muy contento con los dos matones. Con la mayoría de los hombres en la ciudad sirviendo como soldados en las líneas del frente, la mayoría de la población restante eran mujeres, los únicos hombres que quedaban eran comerciantes y otros artesanos, por lo que no sería raro que los demás hombres se aprovecharan a las mujeres, especialmente de las más jóvenes.

— ¡Yukine-san! —Otome jadeó reconociendo a Chris al instante. Chris miró rápidamente a los tres, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente, pero todavía manteniendo la mayor parte de su atención en los hombres que la precedían. Hibiki ya tenía las manos del hombre calvo a la espalda y él estaba luchando para salir de su agarre pero era en vano.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —Preguntó el hombre calvo con enojo.

—Nosotras hacemos las preguntas aquí estúpido. —Chris bufó, ignorando espléndidamente la pregunta. — ¿Son ustedes dos Sakagi Minato y Sakagi Arata? —Fulminó con la mirada al hombre que se encogía frente a ella y sutilmente subió su ballesta hacia adelante.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Soy Arata! —Rápidamente gritó ofreciendo información con bastante facilidad. El hombre de pelo corto finalmente fue identificado. Así que el hombre calvo sería Minato. — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Ambos estaban acosando a estas chicas! Eso no es muy agradable. —Hibiki dijo en clara desaprobación.

— ¿Qué te importa? —Exclamó Minato, frustrado ante el firme agarre de Hibiki. — ¡Son sólo unas niñatas! ¡Cuando salga de aquí, te arrepentirás de haber metido las narices en esto!

— ¿Niñatas? —Repitió Chris alzando una ceja, Hibiki resopló apretando los brazos de Minato, haciéndole gemir de dolor. —Estas niñatas pueden meterlos a ambos en la cárcel, ¿sabían eso? —Con su mano libre, Chris tomó el colgante oculto debajo de su ropa y se lo mostró. El colgante brillaba maravillosamente bajo el sol, mostrando claramente el delicado copo de nieve grabado en su interior.

— ¡E-Eso es-!— Arata jadeó, parecía aún más pálido.

—Bien, lo reconocen. —Chris sonrió, dejando que el colgante colgara alrededor de su cuello otra vez. —Cualquiera que esté autorizado a entrar en nuestro territorio sabe exactamente lo que esto significa.

— ¡Centinelas!— Exclamó Minato horrorizado, Chris no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la expresión de sus rostros; las centinelas eran prácticamente la fuerza personal del Clan Kazanari, todas estaban autorizadas por Fudou y Yatsuhiro para investigar casos, proteger a los ciudadanos y hacer arrestos. Todo el mundo en esas tierras, incluso aquellos que pasan de largo, se les contaba de los Centinelas, ni siquiera los señores de alto rango estarían a salvo de ellos, ya que sólo los tres hombres Kazanari podían imponérseles.

—Ahora, ¿todavía vas a actuar rudo o vas a pagar a estas chicas lo que realmente debes? —Exclamó Chris, sabiendo que su punto estaba demostrado—Estaríamos más que encantadas de llevar sus culos desgraciados a la cárcel si no escuchan. Hemos tenido varias quejas sobre ustedes dos y a nuestro señor no le gusta que los gilipollas como usted corran alrededor.

Ambos hombres se miraron aterrorizados. — ¡Bien, bien! ¡Vamos a pagar! —Gritó Arata.

— ¡S-Solo no nos arresten! —Exclamó Minato más calmado que antes.

Chris miró a Hibiki por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza, bajando la ballesta. Hibiki dejó ir a Minato, quien casi se tambaleó hacia delante, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio antes de golpear a su compañero. Chris y Hibiki los vigilaron como halcones hasta que pagaron a las niñas en su totalidad, antes de recoger las cestas tejidas que compraron y de inmediato lo subieron.

— ¡No vuelvas a acosar a la gente otra vez!— Hibiki gritó después de los hombres empezaran a retirarse.

— ¡Oh, muchas gracias, Yukine-san! ¡Tachibana-san! —Komichi casi lloraba de alivio cogiendo a Chris con la guardia baja cuando, de repente, juntó su mano con la suya.

— ¡Sí, ustedes dos estuvieron tan increíbles!—Exclamó Yuki.

—Hicimos nuestro trabajo. — Hibiki sopló su pecho de manera importante, pero ciertamente fue fácil ver que también estaba complacida con el elogio y la gratitud.

—No podemos agradecerles lo suficiente por la ayuda. —Otome les dio las gracias profundamente.

—No es la gran cosa. —Chris bufó sonrojándose un poco mientras miraba lejos de la gratitud sincera en los ojos de las tres niñas.

—Las centinelas siempre nos han ayudado, y nunca es la gran cosa. — Komichi insistió, estrechando la mano de Chris aún más apretada. — ¡Definitivamente encontraremos una manera de pagarles!

— ¡En realidad no tienen que hacerlo! Está totalmente bien, nuestro trabajo es protegerlos a todos después de todo. —Hibiki insistió. —Si quieres agradecernos, entonces no dudes en reportarnos algo así

Yuki asintió con la cabeza.

Chris estaba casi aliviada cuando se despidieron de las chicas para volver al cuartel general, fue un poco embarazoso para Chris ser el blanco de tanto elogio y gratitud. Era casi mediodía cuando regresaron a su gran casa que también se duplicó como la sede principal de los centinelas.

Era más una mansión que nada, con un gran jardín en el centro, un dojo interior, un campo de prácticas, y el "centro de investigación" de Ryoko. Sin embargo, los propios cuartos del castillo eran mucho más grandes, pero su casa ofrecía privacidad y no había necesidad de trámites y tal. No es de extrañar que a Tsubasa le gustara vivir allí más que vivir en su habitación real en el castillo.

Chris y Hibiki fueron directamente a la oficina de Genjuuro para informar sobre su exitosa misión patrulla. Genjuuro los alabó como siempre, y después de un rápido almuerzo, Hibiki fue a buscar a Miku mientras Chris iba al laboratorio de Ryoko.

El "laboratorio" de Ryoko era una serie de habitaciones en el fondo de la casa, había una biblioteca y una oficina desordenada, dos cuartos que servían como sus talleres; con un frasco lleno impar y siempre tenía este olor extraño, inidentificable, y el otro era una herrería. También había una sala de almacenamiento para todas las probabilidades y extremos de la mujer excéntrica, pero aparentemente genio había recogido a lo largo de los años.

Primero, Chris fue a la oficina para comprobar si Ryoko estaba allí, parpadeando cuando encontró a Miku, Kirika y Shirabe en el lugar, aparentemente ordenando la habitación perpetuamente desordenada.

— ¡Oh, Chris! Bienvenida de vuelta. —Miku la saludó rápidamente tan pronto como entró, Kirika la saludó con dificultad mientras balanceaba un montón de papeles en sus manos mientras Shirabe apilaba más en la pila.

— ¿Limpieza? —Preguntó Chris con las cejas arqueadas.

—Sí, Kirika-chan y Shirabe-chan han sido de gran ayuda.— Miku asintió fervientemente y Chris sacudió un poco la cabeza. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Miku, la oficina de Ryoko siempre ha sido desesperadamente desorganizada, ya que apenas podía seguir el torbellino que era su madre adoptiva. A pesar de no estar relacionadas de sangre, era un rasgo que Ryoko compartía con Tsubasa. Debe de ser realmente un alivio para Miku tener dos pares de manos adicionales ahora.

— ¿Estás buscando a Ryoko-san? —Preguntó Miku y Chris asintió con la cabeza. —Está en la herrería.

—Gracias—Agradeció Chris bruscamente—Oh sí, la idiota fue al castillo para buscarte. — Dijo entonces, recordando que Hibiki estaba buscando a Miku.

— ¡Ah! Y Masada-sama me estará buscando también... tengo que irme —Dijo Miku ahora totalmente alerta. — ¿Estarán bien ustedes dos?

— ¡Estaremos bien aquí dess!—Kirika respondió alegremente.

—Ya nos enseñaste qué hacer. Estaremos bien. —Aseguró Shirabe con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Bien. —Miku dijo adiós, inclinándose un poco antes de que saliera corriendo.

— ¿No se suponía que debían estar con las princesas? —Preguntó Chris, por el hecho de que fueran sus guardaespaldas y sus damas de compañía.

—Están ocupados con lecciones ahora mismo, así que realmente no nos necesitan.— Shirabe respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Y Masada-sama nos dijo que estaríamos ayudando a las centinelas con Miku-san si teníamos tiempo—Añadió Kirika.

—Oh, ya veo. —Chris tarareó en reconocimiento. —Sigan así. Yo también me tengo que ir. —Les dijo torpemente. Kirika y Shirabe sonrieron ante el torpe aliento.

—Gracias, Chris-senpai!—Kirika le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Los labios de Chris se estremecieron al oír la palabra "senpai" de nuevo, y se marchó rápidamente antes de que notaran el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Ser referida como una senpai era realmente agradable... Pero tampoco era como si Chris se los fuera a decir.

Mientras Chris caminaba hacia la herrería, sintió ese olor familiar de algo quemándose... Lo que le recordó instantáneamente que Ryoko las asustó con esos llamados fuegos artificiales. Poniéndose más alerta en caso de que algo así volviera a suceder, Chris se acercó cautelosamente a la entrada y se asomó por la puerta.

Para su alivio, parecía que no había ninguna emboscada mientras Ryoko estaba examinando un largo poste de metal como algo que Chris vagamente reconoció. Con un sobresalto, su alivio se convirtió en emoción cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryoko estaba examinando un matchlock*, un arma en laque Chris estaba poderosamente interesada, se le había pedido urgentemente antes de que se fuera a Serbia. Kazanari Fudou había comprado una cerilla de fósforos, aparentemente del país de Portugal. Al parecer, había despertado el interés de los miembros del consejo, con uno de ellos afirmando que con el tiempo, el arma de fuego podría cambiar la forma en que se libraban las batallas. A pesar de ser una invención extranjera, Fudou hizo que Ryoko la examinara y la recreara debido a su uso potencial.

—Chris-chan! Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías. —Ryoko la saludó con una sonrisa de bienvenida, Chris simplemente asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, acercándose a estar junto a su madre adoptiva. Sin decir palabra, Ryoko le entregó el arma y Chris la examinó, tomando nota del metal elegante y la artesanía familiar.

— ¿De modo que finalmente pudiste recrearlo? —Preguntó Chris, al darse cuenta inmediatamente de que no era el cerillo que se había comprado.

— ¡Sí!— Ryoko asintió alegremente. —Acabo de terminarlo el otro día. Me tomó un poco de tiempo recreando el mecanismo de disparo, pero debería funcionar ahora. —Vagamente señaló el cañón.

— ¿Debería? —Repitió Chris levantando una ceja interrogativa.

—Tú eras quien quería disparar primero— Ryoko le recordó con una risa leve y Chris soltó un suspiro, sonrojándose un poco. —Así que… ¿Qué tal si lo probaremos ahora?

Chris trató de no mirarse tan ansiosa mientras asentía. Se dirigieron al campo de tiro que tenían donde habitualmente Chris practicaba con sus ballestas. Chris escuchó atentamente mientras Ryoko le mostraba cómo cargar el arma y el fuego. Cuando Chris estuvo lista, Ryoko dio un paso atrás. Chris apuntó el matchlock a uno de los maniquíes blindados, y hubo un cierto tumulto de emoción en el aire mientras Chris disparó. Una fuerte explosión siguió, sorprendiendo a Chris un poco a pesar de que se había preparado para ella, el humo blanco provenía del cerco, y olía a pólvora. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la atención de Chris estaba en el maniquí mientras la bala de metal se alojaba en la armadura.

—Hmm... No es tan poderoso como pensé...— Chris oyó a Ryoko decir en voz alta mientras se acercaba al maniquí. —Incluso a sólo 50 metros de distancia, la bala no perforó la armadura... Aunque el impacto abajo alguien blindado posiblemente haría caer a alguien con armadura... Aunque también podría ser mortal si no se está armado y la bala golpea un punto vital...— Ryoko estaba en su propio mundo, casualmente mostrando sus observaciones.

A pesar de la aparente decepción de Ryoko, Chris estaba sonriendo. Por alguna razón, disparar el cerillo le emocionó. Le gustaba el estrépito, el olor de la pólvora, y cómo la bala se elevaba en el aire y alcanzaba su marca. Era casi tan divertido como ver sus flechas empalar un objetivo lejano.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas, Chris-chan?— Ryoko se volvió hacia ella y Chris luchó para mantener su expresión neutral.

—No estuvo mal —Dijo Chris con brusquedad, tratando de parecer desinteresada. —Parecía hacer lo que se suponía.

—Ah, por supuesto. —Ryoko sonrió a sabiendas. —Creo que ya tengo ideas sobre cómo mejorarlo. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Chris no pudo evitar sonar ansiosa, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras olvidaba fingir que no le interesaba.

—Sí. Eres la persona indicada para ayudarme con esto. —Ryoko asintió con la sonrisa que todas las madres parecían tener.

—Oh, está bien, ya que me lo has preguntado. —Chris se sorprendió y resopló.

— ¡Perfecto entonces! —Ryoko dio unas palmaditas a Chris en la cabeza antes de irse. Chris se mostró contrariada por un momento antes de seguirle

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Me disculpo por tardar una eternidad en actualizar. No hay mucha trama con el Chris POV esta vez. Con suerte, no voy a tomar tanto tiempo para el próximo capítulo. (Tal vez debería dejar de decir esto, creo que estoy fantaseando.)**

 **Además, se han introducido más personajes. Todos son del anime nuevamente. Así que aquí está la lista:  
** **Komichi, Yuki y Otome - los compañeros de Chris en el anime, los del episodio 4 de G que la animaron a cantar 'Kyoushitsu Monocromo'.  
** **Sakagi Minato y Arata - Los dos guardaespaldas de María durante el episodio 1 de GX a quien Pharah atacó y mató. Sin nombres en el anime.  
** **Hana - La propietaria sin nombre de Flower, el lugar de okonomiyaki que Hibiki y sus amigas frecuentan en el anime.**

 **Por último, gracias a SevenLol por ser mi beta en este capítulo.**

Nota del traductor:

Es curioso que este es el primer capitulo que Xesphanite hizo con un beta y yo por fin he conseguido una beta bastante taentosa... tan talentosa que todos la necesitan. En fin, dado a que está de cumpleaños y no quiero agobiarla con más escritos luego de lo que pasó esta semana, este cap no esta beteado por ella pero el siguiente a saber... (?)

En fin, muchas gracias Xeo, Yukio y poto (me da demasiada gracia lo siento xD) por comentar, igual pido disculpas por no hacerlo antes, sin excusas, simplemente perdón.

Nos leemos en el siguente capítulo... cada vez me quedan menos para ponerme al corriente...


	14. NO ES UN CAPÍTULO

MÁQUINA DE IDEAS RETIRADA

Esto es bastante difícil (y duro igual) de explicar, pero aquí va.

Primeramente, sé que algunos que me han llevado desde más tiempo dirán:

 **"¿qué haces despidiéndote, juraste que nunca lo harías?"**

Si bueno, era alguien joven con pensamientos algo ingenuos. Primeramente doy gracias por el apoyo, fue por ustedes que me estuve planteando la idea de si dejarlo o no; pero finalmente las circunstancias han podido más que yo y henos aquí, circunstancias de índole personal que preferiría explicar de manera privada a quien presente el interés reservándome algunos detalles importantes.

 **"¿Borrarás la cuenta o los Fics"**

No, realmente el escribir es una pasión que se ha vuelto parte de mi vida diaria y que no me concibo sin ella, simplemente no tengo la fuerza de continuar haciéndolo aquí o negar los progresos que fui haciendo con ustedes; por ende esta cuenta NO SERÁ BORRADA. En cuanto a los fics… Borraré aquellos que honestamente no pienso continuar nunca jamás de los jamases de la humanidad y colgaré el HIATUS a aquellos que pueden rescatarse (o les tengo demasiado cariño como para borrarlos) si los planetas se alinean lo suficiente ofreciendo una vaca roja con sangre de virgen marginada al amanecer (?) (¿Qué cosas digo? XD) por el simple hecho de que se me hace algo demasiado cruel dejarlos esperando por una continuación que honestamente nunca va a llegar y borrar algo que ya está terminado y alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para releerlo o recomendarlo a alguien nuevo en el fandom (?)

 **"¿Qué pasará con las traducciones?"**

Aquellas que están en curso esperando por la actualización de la original o que yo me ponga al corriente con ellas seguirán trabajándose; pero lamento informar que todo se limitará a eso, a traducir, realmente no verán muchas interacciones de mi parte, lo siento.

En cuanto a esas traducciones que dije que haría pero no inicié, no se preocupen, llegarán, pero no de mi mano, serán transferidas a otras personas, es decir, ya no me verán a mí en ese apartado.

Así mismo, seguiré leyendo, pero por la inactividad de esta cuenta, todos mis reviews serán firmados simplemente como AS

CREANME DE VERDAD QUE SIEMPRE LOS LLEVARÉ CONMIGO A LO LARGO DE MI VIDA, sin saberlo se han vuelto parte de mí y me han alegrado cada vez que lo he necesitado; he hecho buenos amigos y buenas amigas por este medio que espero seguir en contacto.

Sin embargo, por ahora, ha llegado hora de decir Adios.  
Hasta siempre, Alondra Scarlett.


End file.
